Book III: The Trials of Love and War
by Monoa
Summary: The chronicles of the Great Kings continue. Inevitable war in the Mistylands sends Mohatu away from his kingdom and newborn son. Months later, his son Ahadi leaves the Pridelands to find the father he never knew.
1. Mohatu, The Savior

"The Trials of Love and War"  
by Monoa

Disclaimer: Okay, I've been through this time and again. I do not own The Lion King'. I do not own Mohatu, Ahadi, Uru, Rafiki, the Pridelands or Pride Rock. My interpretations of the aforementioned characters, however, are solely my own. No touchy. The rest of the characters are mine.

This story is actually derived from many things. It's still original, mind you, but I have drawn inspiration from many things. For those of you who know your Greek mythology, you might recognize elements in this fic similar to those in The Odyssey' and Antigone'. Also, there are some emotions and dialogues that kind of reflect the feelings of those who have loved ones in the Middle-East. 

And as the name states, this is a fic that centered strongly around love and war. I have big ideas and scenerios already mapped out for this story. This one will probably be more complex than it predecessors, and it has many more characters. So you can safely assume that this will be a good deal longer than the others as well. It will take a lot of energy out of me, so be patient. It may take awhile to write.

Also, I'm planning on adding a new element to this fic--songs. Yes, songs. I'm not sure whether this is a good more or a bad move, but the way I see it is this: songs and music are important. They reflect many people's views and feelings, and music is also easier to relate to than someone just talking or describing something. So there will be a few songs in here, and I'll try to make them work smoothly with the story. Also, at the end of the chapter in which a song is featured, I will tell you the name and original singer of the song in case you want to listen to how it would sound.

Author's Note: Yep, for those of you who are familiar with me and/or my works know that this is my third fic in a series called The Great Kings', which gives my interpretation of how things happened pre-TLK, pre-SP, the whole shebang. Well, by the time I finish the series, at least. Anywho, if this is my first fic you've stumbled across, I strongly recommend you read the prior two, The Great Origin' and The Dawning of Pride Rock' before continuing. There will probably be some references from the first two in here, so be prepared for that.

I have no idea how long this one is going to be, but I'm guessing it's going to be lengthier than the first two. There's a lot in this story: several new characters, a new heir, new scenerios, new bad guys, etc. I hope you enjoy it: "Book III: The Trials of Love and War".

Chapter 1: Mohatu, the Savior

It was early morning, and the sun was still shimmering in the eastern sky, spreading its warmth across the land. A land which possessed much bounty to behold--lush green grass, cool rivers that snaked across the plains, youthful looking trees and plentiful life. Zebras and wildebeests grazed lazily in the plains which elephants and their calves bathed in the watering hole. Meerkats continued their nonstop yet cheerful digging, while cheetahs lounged in the shade.

At first glance, one would never know that this land was a grand splendor as compared to its formal self. Only months ago, it had been barren and desolate. Grass had been non-existent, rivers had dried and no life roamed the land. The only life that existed was a pride of lions that lived in a large rock cave that could be seen for miles. Before King Onevu had taken the reins of the kingdom, the lionesses were a large number. Well over a dozen, in fact. But after he took the lands, that number fell as many of the lionesses perished. Some from the heat, some from punishment inflicted by the King himself but most of them from starvation. Weeks after he took the kingdom, only five lionesses remained. Among them were the most memorable three lionesses. Bashasha, the kind and gentle, yet bold leader of the lionesses; Utisho, the quieter friend of Bashasha; and the infamous Nyamavu, who became Onevu's mate. Together, Nyamavu and Onevu carried out the draining of life from the newly dubbed Wastelands'.

Until he came. The rogue with a checkered past. His intentions seemed unclear at first, but in the end, it seemed obvious to the lionesses that the gods had sent this lion to rescue them. He overthrew Onevu and put his blood-thirsty mate to justice. He took his queen, the beautiful Mzungu, and took the throne. With an almost uncanny intuition and ability to lead, the new king breathed life back into the lands.

Grass and trees grew. Water returned to the streams. Prey flourished, and in turn, life flourished. With vengeful authority, the new king did away with most of Onevu's laws. He allowed the lionesses to mate with lions outside the pride and bear cubs. He took in rogues who had no place to go and warmly gave them a place within the pride. The number of lionesses doubled. Males were seldom present; they left just as soon as they came. Not for any spite for the king, however. Simply because his gentle, firm, and godly ways intimidated them and put them to shame.

The savior, the king, the life-giver, the justice bringer--King Mohatu was his name. 


	2. Anxieties of a King

Chapter 2: Anxieties of a King

Mohatu slowly and sluggishly descended the fortress of stone that held the pridal caverns. This rock--which he had dubbed with the honorable name Pride Rock'--could be seen from miles around, from anywhere within and even beyond the borders of the Pride lands'. After the rains brought life back to the lands and brought it back to its previous splendor, Mohatu did away with its former name, The Wastelands'.

"The gods have bestowed their favor and blessing upon this land," he had told his kingdom weeks ago, "and we should be proud that they have done so. No more do we live in the Wastelands, but the Pride lands'."

Mohatu shook the voice out of his head. That voice--the one that he had used on several other occassions as well--sounded to mighty and too full of certainty to be his own. It seemed nearly impossible to believe that such a voice could come from him. All his life he had been lowly, a mere shadow cowering in fear of all his superiors. And now he was that superior, yet no one qwelled in fear of him. They all feared him, yes, but in a respectful manner. The fear they felt towards him was founded by trust and admiration, rather than terror and hurt. He had never once lifted a paw to his pride sisters, but they had never given him reason to, either. 

Squinting forth, Mohatu spotted his destination a few hundred meters ahead. An acacia tree, one of many scattered across the plains of the Pridelands. And below it, a golden figure that nearly resembled the sun's own brilliance. A warm smile came upon his face, and his heart filled with relief. Finally, the one member of the pride he could confide in, who he could share his heart's inner-most contents to.

"Mzungu," he said softly, hoping not to wake her with such a start that would result in anger.

The golden lioness' ear twitched, then she lifted her head lazily to face he who had beckoned to her. Upon seeing his face, a doting smile spread across her muzzle. "Mohatu," she replied lovingly.

Mohatu made his way over to her and with a great groan of exasperation, flopped down next to her, disturbing a bit of dust and dirt. Mzungu rolled onto her belly and faced him with a look of concern. "Mohatu, what's wrong?" she asked. "It's only mid-day, and you look as exhausted as you would at late night."

Mohatu groaned. "If only you knew," he replied. With a sigh, he rolled onto his stomach as well and looked straight into his beloved's orange eyes. "Everyday, it's getting harder and harder to keep up with the charades." Mzungu gave him a questioning look. Mohatu sighed again. He didn't expect her to fully understand what he was going through. Though she was every bit as royal as she, he felt as if the weight of the kingdom rested on his shoulders alone, and that the pride willed it so. Of course they respected Mzungu. They cherished her like a rare gem. All the pride sisters confided in her about everything--what hell they had gone through during Onevu's reign, how the weather was, where to find the best game, changes in pridal hierarchy--all of which was reported back to him to analyze and solve. He felt that the sisters had put him on a perch, a petistole that he wasn't worthy of. "I still don't know how on earth Mtundu does it. I just don't think I can do it anymore."

Mohatu turned away shamefully. He didn't expect his mate to realize the pressure he was under, and he certainly didn't expect her to understand why he wanted to resign his duties as king. Mentally, he prepared himself for the reprimanding that would soon come.

There was a short pause. Finally, Mzungu spoke. "Mohatu," she started, tenderly, "you mustn't just give up your duties like this. The kingdom needs you."

Mohatu shook his head, still not turning to face Mzungu. "The kingdom needs a king."

"But you are king," protested Mzungu.

"No, no," Mohatu grumbled, shaking his head so hard that locks of his mane whipped him in the face. He turned to face Mzungu. "I mean, a real king." Emotion surging through his veins, Mohatu got to his feet. "I'm no king. Look, look around you."

Mzungu gave him a scolding look, but followed his instructions and began to scan the setting around them. Before she could give this any real thought, Mohatu continued. "This land, it's beautiful. Bountiful. The pride is trusting and understanding. Everything is perfect...I just don't deserve it. Any of it!"

Face filled with concern, Mzungu brought herself into sitting position. She had witnessed this before. Mohatu was strong, bold, a rock of certainty and closure. But he could only be that for so long. Then he would break down under all the pressure. She had learned that the best thing she could do as a friend, mate, and queen was to just listen, hear him out, and try to calm him down and give suggestions. 

"I just..." Mohatu paused, then with a sigh, his gaze went toward the ground. "I'm just scared of letting them all down. Letting you down." He met her eyes, and Mzungu could read the uncertainty and fear that shimmered in his contained tears. "They all think I'm some great king, but I'm not. I'm just scared of what will happen when they realize that..."

Mzungu gave him a look of loving empathy. She leaned forth to nuzzle him, a silent assurance that all would alright. "Oh, Mohatu...my king," she cooed. She felt Mohatu rest his cheek on her shoulder. Now all the burdens he carried, had ever carried, rested on her own shoulders. She didn't shirk away from the responsibility. She knew what he had been through. Ever since she met him when she was a cub, she realized how fearful his life was. Now that he was in a position of such power, he was afraid of what would happen if he messed up. Years under his father and brother's claws had made him very concerned with how others viewed him. Even when he was the idol of so many, he had a soul filled with worry. With a tender lick, she continued. "You have to stop worrying so much. You are a great king, no matter what you think. Ask any of the sisters, they'll tell you it's true..."

With her paw, she gently stroked his mane, then pulled away from him and looked him directly in the face. "The pride adores you. I adore you. You've done great things for this land, this pride...this whole kingdom. You must start taking more pride in yourself."

After these words were said, Mohatu instantly felt his worries and uncertainty that had been plaguing him all day begin to dissolve. The enlightening feeling came over him, and he couldn't fight back the smile that began to spread across his face. He felt his heart swell as he fell in love with Mzungu all over again. Her caring, gentle and assuring nature had served as comfort to him ever since their cubhood. It wasn't until his mane began to appear months after he met her that he realized that he loved her, and since then the feeling had only deepened. "I suppose you're right," he replied.

A coy twinkle flashed in Mzungu's eyes. "Since when is that anything new?" she asked.

Mohatu growled playfully and rubbed noses with her affectionately. "You think you're so smart," he crooned, "yet I still can't help but love you. After all you've brought me through...thank you."

Mzungu smiled at him knowingly. "Well, lover boy," she started, "the sisters requested my presence on the hunt this afternoon." She looked into the distance at Pride Rock. "They're probably waiting for me."

Mohatu gave her an understanding nod. Even though he wanted--and needed--her presence more than anything right now, he also realized that they both had obligations to fill. As queen, Mzungu was the head of the hunting party, and the other lionesses relied on her. And Mohatu himself had matters to attend to, such as catching up with Kito to get the morning report. 

With another brief smile, Mzungu started off towards Pride Rock. Mohatu sighed as he watched her go. But he knew that they both had places they needed to be. She's off to hers, it's might as well I go to mine,' he thought. With one last longing look at Mzungu, he started off to meet Kito.

"Kito," Mohatu called down the hole, "Kito, come on. I don't have all day."

"Up in a minute!" a gruff voice called from the hole.

Mohatu gave a great groan and rolled his eyes skyward. No matter what time of day it was, Kito always seemed like he was busy with something. It's just a meerkat thing,' Ucheshi had suggested. That was becoming more and more apparent to Mohatu.

Finally, a meerkat with jet black hair crawled out of the hole and bowed before Mohatu. "I apologize repeatively for my tardiness, Your Highness," he said respectfully. "If I disgrace your presence in any way, please feel free to punish me as you see fit."

"Stop it," Mohatu groaned in an irritated voice as he rubbed his temple, "I get enough of that back at Pride Rock from the sisters. I don't need it from my own friends."

Kito immediately assumed perfect posture. "My apologies, Mohatu," he replied, "but you know how it is..."

"Yes, yes. I know. I know," Mohatu sighed. "So, what news does my brother have?"

Tapping his forehead, Kito tried to recall what Mtundu had said. "Well," he started, "he and Malkia have officially tied the knot, and quite happy about it, too. He also sends you his congratulations on...everything. Mzungu, your kingdom, and all that other jazz." Mohatu couldn't suppress a laugh. He had noticed quite a bit that Kito's memory wasn't exactly his most reliable quality. He tended to leave out details and quotes, but thankfully, they were never the vital ones. "So in a nutshell, all is well!" Kito gave Mohatu a reassuring smile.

Mohatu nodded with satisfaction. "Let's hope it stays that way," he said, half to himself, and half to Kito.

It was nigh on evening as Mohatu ascended Pride Rock after the communal meal in the plains. Mzungu, along with the other lionesses, had managed to bring down an elephant calf, enough to keep the pride satisfied for at least a week. Now everyone had eaten to their hearts' content, and were lazily climbing up the fortress to the cave to sleep.

Mohatu watched everyone file into the den, one by one, two by two, three by three...

Finally, Mzungu appeared over the ledge of Pride Rock. She turned to him and smiled. "Coming to bed, Mohatu?" she asked.

Looking up to the sky, Mohatu noted that the stars were especially bright that night. The sight brought back memories from his cubhood. On numerous occassions, he and his friends Mzungu, Ucheshi and Tuli would lie on their backs and make pictures out of the stars. The mere memory made him feel like a cub again. "In a little bit," he replied, eyes still skyward, "I think I might stay out here for awhile, enjoy the evening."

Mzungu shrugged a bit. "Suit yourself," she replied. With that, she made her way into the den. Mohatu swallowed hard, and cleared his throat. 

"Mzungu?"

Mzungu turned around. Mohatu gave her a crooked--yet earnest--smile. "I'd be lost without you," he said softly, "a king is nothing without his queen."

With a doting smile, Mzungu said, "Come on, Mohatu. Even the greatest of kings need a shoulder to cry on."

Returning the smile, Mohatu turned around and made his way down Pride Rock towards the plains. Suddenly, he felt someone nudge him. A bit startled, he turned to see who was accompanying him. It was Mzungu. 

"I thought you were going to bed," Mohatua asked with a bit of a smile.

"I figured I'd join you for a bit," Mzungu said nonchalantly, "you know. For old time's sake." 


	3. The Presentation

Chapter 3: The Presentation

Months passed, and day by day, Mohatu's anxieties subsided. He began to realize that his responsibilities as a king weren't just solemn duties, but honorable actions. The pride continued to worship him and the very ground he walked on. Though it took awhile, Mohatu became more accepting and comfortable with this. He recalled the same treatment towards his brother Mtundu--from his own subjects in the Mistylands--and eventually decided it was nothing to be afraid of. It actually became a flattering concept that he would be treated like the great king his brother was.

Morning came upon the lands, and Mohatu left Pride Rock to meet with Kito for the morning report. For the first time ever, Kito met Mohatu above ground.

"Morning, Boss!" greeted Kito with a great smile.

Mohatu gave him a surprised smile. "Wow, Kito, I didn't have to drag you out of your tunnel today!" he exclaimed, "what's the occassion?"

"Great news from the Misty lands, there is!" Kito replied. "King Mtundu and his queen have been blessed with a beautiful daughter!"

Mohatu's heart skipped a beat. Things had been going rather smoothly for him and his kingdom, but this was the first good news' he had received concerning his brother since the news of his and Malkia's wedding. "That's...wonderful!" he replied with a stunned smile. 

Crossing his arms, Kito arched an eyebrow at Mohatu. "Don't seem surprised," he said, "it's that time of year again, after all. I'm sure there will be quite a few bundles of joy making their appearances here in a short time."

Hearing this, Mohatu realized that he had completely forgotten that it was, in fact, mating season. Soon, the resident lionesses would stray from the lands to find rogues to mate with. Save for those who had already found mates within the pride, anyway. Shortly after Mohatu and Mzungu were crowned, Utisho had become smitten by Ucheshi's witty and macho disposition. They had tried to keep their relationship on the downlow ever since, but naturally, lionesses gossip, and the news spread throughout the entire pride. Though their secret had been revealed, they still acted as if they had something to hide.

"How about you?" asked Kito. "Do you and Mzungu have any plans?"

Mohatu gave Kito a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. That was the last thing he had plans for, actually. Of course he loved Mzungu, and she loved him as well. But the thought of cubs had never crossed his mind, nor had he or Mzungu ever discussed the matter.

However, he knew that it was inevitable. The kingdom would eventually need an heir. "We'll see," replied Mohatu, uneasy with committing himself to such a task just yet. He searched his mind frantically for a way to change the subject. "So," he said, "when is he presenting his daughter to the kingdom?"

"Day after next," Kito replied promptly, "and of course, he expects your presence. He also said he'd appreciate it if you could bring Mzungu."

Mohatu nodded affirmatively. "Consider it done," he said, "we'll both be there. I'll have Ucheshi and Utisho watch the kingdom while we're gone. Any other news?"

Kito shook his head. "Not really, but the leader of the hyena clan told me to thank you for your generosity in sharing the rest of the gazelle carcass from the other day."

Mohatu smiled. Hyenas had never been good at tracking and catching their own food, so they scavenged off the meals of the other Pride landers. Kito had brought him many complaints from the cheetahs and jaguars, common victims of food theft. So, Mohatu had decided to up the hunts to every day, and whatever wasn't consumed wasn't hidden for the following day, but left for the scavengers. "Not a problem," replied Mohatu. He looked back towards Pride Rock. "I suppose I should head back and tell the others the good news."

"You do that," Kito replied, "see you tomorrow...same time, same place!"

Mohatu gave a nod and began to walk across the plains toward Pride Rock. A content smile spread across his muzzle, as the news sank in a bit more. I'm an uncle,' he thought happily.

After a long day of travel, Mohatu, Mzungu, Hekima and Rafiki stood at the top of a bluff that overlooked the Misty lands. Mohatu and Mzungu both gazed upon it with longing eyes. Though they had made themselves quite at home in the Pridelands, it was still nice to see the place where they were born, where they grew up, and where they lived for a short period of time before Mohatu was sent to the Pridelands--formerly called the Wastelands--to investigate a trespasser issue.

"So," started Rafiki, breaking the long silence, "this is where you grew up?"

Mohatu and Mzungu nodded in unison. "That we did," Mohatu replied.

Mzungu smirked, as she silently recalled all the fun times she, Mohatu, Ucheshi and Tuli shared as cubs. Wrestling, playing tag, playing hide-and-seek and one of her personal favorites, star-gazing. "This land is filled with lots of good memories," she said, only half to Rafiki.

Mohatu nodded, recalling some of those same memories. But suddenly, several other memories accompanied the good ones. Memories of the cruel neglect he had suffered from his father, the abuse from his older brother Mtundu, and all the nights he watched helplessly as his father unleashed his anger upon Mohatu's beloved mother, Tiifu. His ears went back and he clenched his eyes shut as his mother's cries of pain echoed in his head, joined by a young Mohatu's meek protesting. "And some not so good," he muttered, hardly audible.

Despite his nearly silent voice, Hekima, Rafiki and Mzungu all turned to him. The faces of Hekima and Rafiki were filled with confusion, yet Mzungu's was one of empathy. Out of those three, only Mzungu knew what Mohatu was talking about. She had spent many a night at the side of a crying cub Mohatu, trying to comfort him. It had been a conjoined effort of hers and her friends Tuli and Ucheshi to revive Mohatu from the hell he was put through and show him that life could be good. And effort it took, indeed. It took several games of tag, hide-and-seek, and king of the hill to compensate for the tragedy Mohatu had experienced early in life. 

Tenderly, she nudged his muzzle with her nose. Mohatu opened his eyes and with a bit of hesitation, met Mzungu's own. "But this is where we fell in love," she added.

Mohatu couldn't fight a smile. That fact alone made up for every painful trial and tribulation he had suffered. He nuzzled her lovingly, feeling a new sense of thankfulness welling up within him. "I was so lucky to have someone like you at my side," he whispered, "and I still am."

Suddenly, they both remembered that they still had company with them. Clearing their throats in embarrassment, they pulled away from eachother and smiled at the two confused mandrills behind them. Rafiki arched an eyebrow, and Hekima smiled warmly. "Come now," he said, putting a hand on both Mohatu and Mzungu's back, "let's get to Misty Rock before rush hits."

Mohatu, Mzungu, Hekima and Rafiki finally made it to the top of Misty Rock. A few meters away, they could see Mtundu speaking to another lioness. He immediately took notice of their presence and--as if the lioness had vanished into thin air--he ran over to them with a big smile on his face. "Mohatu!" he exclaimed in a cub-like manner.

"Mtun--" Mohatu was cut off as Mtundu tackled him to the ground playfully. Mohatu laughed, shocked that his arrival would arouse such a reaction from his brother. Mtundu looked down at him with a great smile.

"It's great to see you again, Mohatu," Mtundu said, his voice dripping with sincerity.

"Apparently," Mohatu replied with a laugh.

Mtundu gave him a bit of an embarassed smile, and stepped off of his brother and allowed him to get to his feet again. Mohatu shook his mane to rid it of dust and dirt particles. Mtundu turned to Mzungu. "Nice to see you again, too, Mzungu," he said respectfully.

Mzungu smiled at Mtundu. Mohatu turned back to his brother. "Oh, Mtundu, I suppose I had better introduce the other two," he started, motioning towards the two mandrills, "this is Hekima and his protege, Rafiki. Hekima is our resident shaman and will be baptizing your daughter." 

Hekima bowed to Mtundu formally. "Pleasure to meet you, Majesty," he said.

"Pleasure's all mine," Mtundu replied. "It's an honor to finally meet a real shaman. We never had one here."

Mohatu then turned to Rafiki. "And this is Hekima's protege, Rafiki. He will be observing the process of baptism. Hekima is retiring his duties in the Pridelands and will go to his home where he can live the rest of his life in peace. Rafiki will be the new shaman."

Hekima smiled proudly at Rafiki, but Rafiki turned away and tried to mask his uncertainty. 

"I welcome you both to the Misty lands," Mtundu said to the shamans, "and I hope our hospitality is to your liking, that you may give my daughter all the blessings she will need for her life."

A grin came upon Mohatu's face. "Speaking of which, where is your daughter?" he asked.

As if cued, the lioness Mtundu had been speaking to earlier approached the five. "Sire, the Queen is ready for the presentation," the lioness announced, "she is bringing out the heir."

They all turned to the mouth of the pridal cave, and saw a dusty brown lioness step out of the shadows of the cave with a small ball of tan fur in her mouth. A proud smile found its place on Mtundu's face, and he hastily made his way over to his mate, followed by Mohatu, Mzungu and the two shamans.

The lioness slowly layed down, then set the ball of fur into her arms. As Mtundu approached her, he nuzzled her lovingly. "Malkia, my love," he purred.

Malkia smiled dotingly. "My king," she whispered back.

"By the gods," Mohatu muttered to Mzungu, "she DOES smile."

He and Mzungu looked into Malkia's arms to see a small cub, who had inherited her father's light copper pelt. It had a hint of dust in it, like her mother's. Malkia nudged the cub gently with her nose, and the cub turned its head to face her visitors. She looked up at them with big, innocent blue eyes. All cubs were born with blue eyes, so at this point would be hard to tell whether or not the cub's eyes would remain the light blue hue of her mother's, or turn the light green of her father's.

"Mtundu, Malkia," Mzungu muttered in awe, "she's beautiful."

"Congratulations, brother," Mohatu said.

Mtundu, Malkia, Mohatu and Mzungu all exchanged smiles. From somewhere in the back, Hekima cleared his throat. "King Mtundu?" he inquired.

Mtundu turned to he whom had spoken. "Yes, Hekima?"

"All the kingdom is gathered, including the lionesses," he said, "shall we begin the ceremony?"

Mtundu nodded. Mohatu and Mzungu stepped aside, allowing Hekima to get through. Hekima smiled down at the cub, and gave her a tender pat on the head. "She is beautiful," he agreed. Without another word, he plucked a gourd off his walking stick. He carefully cracked it in half, dipped his thumb into the moist juice, and spread it across the princess' forehead. He then set handed the gourd off to Rafiki. The others watched in fascination as Hekima took a handful of dust from the ground and sprinkled it upon the cub. The cub gave a confused mrrr?' and wiped her nose with a paw.

Then, Hekima reached down and scooped the cub into his arms. Enigmatically, he walked to the edge of the rock, followed by Mtundu and Malkia. Looking down upon the kingdom, Hekima smiled. He then thrust the princess into the air, holding her high for all to see. The crowd below began to go wild--stomping their hooves, chattering, crying out in joy. 

From behind all the commotion, Mohatu and Mzungu watched with proud smiles. 


	4. Gossip

Chapter 4: Gossip

As the days went by, it became more and more apparent that it was mating season in the Pridelands. Various lionesses began to disappear for hours at a time, and then, days at a time. Mohatu didn't bother questioning, for he knew what they had been doing. Kito had already told him that many rogue lions had been trotting outside the borders of the Pridelands, awaiting females in heat. Mohatu didn't bother fighting it; it was nature's way. And it would make the pride bigger and stronger.

It was early evening, and the remaining lionesses were lounging about the many resting rocks behind Pride Rock, soaking their fur in the sun's rays. This was the hot-spot for lionesses, where the majority of the chit-chat and gossip took place. It was like a sisterhood; everyone knew everything about eacother. 

Mzungu slowly descended Pride Rock and walked among the basking lionesses, up to two pale lionesses. "Evening, ladies," she greeted, "mind if I join you?"

The two perked their head up and gave her a friendly smile. "Not at all," said the lioness with pale blue eyes, "we've been waiting for you."

"Yes, just where have you been?" asked the other.

Mzungu found a rock next to those of her comrades and settled down. "I was with Mohatu," she replied, "attending to important matters."

The blue-eyed lioness rolled her eyes affectionately. "Typical," she teased, "still a queen, still too busy for her friends."

Mzungu's eyes filled with regret. "I'm truly sorry, Tuli"--turning to the other lioness--"Utisho. I really didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Tuli and Utisho exchanged sympathetic glances. Tuli then scooted closer to Mzungu. "Oh, Mzungu, we're just giving you a hard time," she apologized. "We know how important your job is."

Looking into her friend's eyes, Mzungu knew that Tuli was being sincere. Mzungu and Tuli had grown up together, and were practically like sisters. But since Mzungu had become queen to Mohatu's king, they seemed to drift apart. Though Mzungu didn't wish to rid herself of the responsibilities as queen, she couldn't help but feel a bit isolated sometimes. She smiled at Tuli, a silent acceptance of her apology.

"You didn't miss much, anyway," Utisho continued, "all we've been talking about were lions and mating and whatnot." She began to clean her paw daintily. "It seems that everyone is hooked up and mated now."

Mzungu raised both her eyebrows. "Yourself included?"

Utisho paused from her cleaning only for a second to glance up at Mzungu with a tentative embarassment. She quickly averted her gaze, and continued to clean herself, this time with rougher strokes of her tongue. It was apparent to Mzungu that Utisho wasn't very open to discussion about her and Ucheshi, so she decided to drop it. She turned to Tuli. "How about you, Tuli?" she asked.

Though she tried, Tuli couldn't hide the smile that eventually crept onto her lips. "Well," she started, "I met this great lion. He's a--" She trailed off, then began to groom herself as if the matter had never even come up. Mzungu gave an exasperated groan and eyeroll.

"Come on, Tuli, not you too!" she exclaimed. "You're my best friend, for gods' sake."

"Was," Tuli murmured, not in a cold tone, but a conversational one, "before you became the queen."

Mzungu's heart dropped. She suddenly felt very distant from her two friends. But Tuli's words were more hurtful than were Utisho's, because she had known Tuli since they were cubs. They shared everything with eachother. Tuli was the first to know about Mzungu's blossoming feelings for Mohatu way back when. And now she felt like they hardly knew eachother. She leaned in with an intent, pleading gaze. "Tuli, please," she begged, "I can be both." 

Tuli paused from her cleaning, but didn't look at Mzungu. Mzungu continued. "I know I've been distant lately. I just have a lot on my mind right now, and I need you"--turning to Utisho--"and you now more than ever. Just because I'm the queen doesn't mean we can't still gossip like we used to...does it?"

Tuli finally looked at Mzungu with a concerned expression. "Mzungu, hold on," she started, scooting closer to her friend, "it obviously didn't sound as it was intended." Mzungu looked at her questioningly. Tuli smiled and continued. "I didn't mean that you're not my friend anymore. I simply meant that before you were queen, I could tell you certain things without fear of impending consequence."

"What on Earth do you mean?" asked Mzungu.

Tuli didn't reply. She turned to Utisho, who at this point abruptly ceased of her bathing and looked over at the two conversationalists. Tuli's eyebrows inverted a bit in a questioning look, and Utisho nodded. Tuli turned back to Mzungu. "I...I met a rogue," she said hesitantly.

Mzungu stared for a moment, then let out a sigh of relief. "Is that all?" she asked. "Gods, Tuli, you had me worried that you committed some grotesque CRIME or something." A friendly smile came onto her face. "Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

Tuli gaped at her. "You mean you're not angry?"

"Of course not."

"Disappointed?"

"Should I be?" Mzungu looked from Utisho to Tuli, wondering why mating with a rogue was seen as a crime in their eyes.

Tuli sighed. "It's just that..." Once again, she trailed off. She looked at Utisho, silently requesting that she explain to Mzungu what she wanted to say, but couldn't.

"When Onevu was king, he ruled that the only male a lioness could mate with was the king," Utisho explained, "and that mating with someone outside of the pride was a sin punishable by exile or death." Her tone grew grave as she broke eye contact with Mzungu. "Usually death."

Deducing from Utisho's sudden change of tone, Mzungu figured that Utisho knew someone who had been killed at one time by Onevu for such a crime'. She decided not to ask. Turning back to Tuli, she asked, "But Tuli, you weren't even a PART of this pride when this was happening. Why are you worried?"

Tuli looked a bit ashamed. "I just felt that you or Mohatu would be angry..."

"Mohatu did away with that moronic law months ago, Tuli, you know that!" Mzungu comforted. "You may mate with whom you please...as long as it's not Mohatu or Ucheshi." Mzungu cast a smile in Utisho's direction, and that same smile was returned.

A look of great relief passed on Tuli's face. "Thank you for understanding, Mzungu," she said, "in that case, Utisho and I have some great news for you."

Tuli and Utisho exchanged excited looks, then turned back to Mzungu with cub-like grins. "We're expecting," they said in unison.

A great smile came onto Mzungu's face. "You're serious?" she asked. "Congratulations, you two! I'm so happy for you." She truly was. Nothing made Mzungu happier than witnessing the achievements of her friends. And two of them--three, if Ucheshi was included--happening at the same time was positively joyous.

Tuli and Utisho both beamed. "So, what about you, Mzungu?" asked Tuli. "Do you and Mohatu have any plans for cubs?" 


	5. Urgent News

Chapter 5: Urgent News

"So, how's Rafiki coping?" Ucheshi asked, as he walked next to Mohatu across the plains of the Pride lands.

Mohatu sighed. "I couldn't tell you, but I wish I knew," he replied. Earlier in the morning, Hekima had departed to his homeland, which was several miles away from the Pridelands, leaving Rafiki alone with his new duty of resident shaman. Though he had been able to cover up his insecurity with his cocky behavior, which was so fluent in young animals, but Hekima's departure left him alone with a new weight of responsibility on his shoulders. "I don't think he was ready for Hekima to leave. He seems quite uncertain about his abilities." Ucheshi nodded in understanding. 

"He's relocating, I heard," Ucheshi commented.

Mohatu nodded. "There's a rather large tree somewhere in the plains that is vacant," he replied, "and it would get him out of the cave and away from all the memories of Hekima. I think it will do him good."

Ucheshi didn't reply. He froze in midstep, and his ears perked beneath his bushy mane. Mohatu noticed Ucheshi's abrupt behavior and looked at his friend curiously. "Ucheshi, what--"

"Shh!" hissed Ucheshi. He put his ear to the wind. "Listen..."

Mohatu silenced and copied Ucheshi, putting his ear to the wind. Certain enough, he heard it. The subtle breeze carried to his ears a faint voice. "Mohhhhhaaatuuu...mohhhaaaatuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...."

The voice grew louder and more distinct each second. In the distance, just beyond the borderline, they both could see the faint figure of someone running towards them. Mohatu squinted, trying to force his eyes to recognize the blur. The blur materialized into a large, well-built male lion with copper fur. Mtundu.

"Mohatu!" he exclaimed, in a frantic voice. He skittered to a halt seconds before colliding with Mohatu and Ucheshi. Eyes wide with fear and panic, his head whipped back and forth, as if searching for something. 

"Mtundu, brother," Mohatu started, "what's wrong?"

"Where is she?" Mtundu answered, putting his nose to the ground in canine fashion. He sniffed along a short trail, which eventually faded. In despair, he ceased of his tracking and ran back over to Mohatu and Ucheshi. "Have you seen her? Dear gods, PLEASE tell me you have seen her..."

Now Mohatu was beginning to worry. He hadn't seen Mtundu this frantic--ever--not even when trespassers invaded the Mistylands months ago. "Mtundu, please, calm down!" he exclaimed. 

Mtundu paused, staring at Mohatu for a moment. With a deep breath to calm himself, he hung his head and tried to catch his breath. Long, thick locks of his mane fell over his face, making it impossible to see his expressions. "She's...gone," he gasped, between breaths.

Ucheshi and Mohatu looked at eachother. Ucheshi took a small step back and gave Mohatu a short bow, allowing Mohatu to have a bit more privacy with his brother. Mohatu stepped in and leaned down, so that his face was level with Mtundu's. "Who?" he asked. Mtundu gasped, choking on air, then shook his head. Mohatu persisted. "Mtundu, who's gone?"

After a short, painful silence, Mtundu met Mohatu's eyes. Mohatu's heart sank, as he saw the eyes of his brother as they had never been before--wide, afraid, and on the brink of tears. Much like that of a cub who had just been awoken from a nightmare. 

"Malkia." 


	6. Without a Trace

Chapter 6: Without a Trace

Mohatu and Ucheshi had managed to bring the stress-wrought Mtundu back to Pride Rock. Just in time, too. Only moments after they arrived in the main cavern, the clouds opened up and rain poured down. 

They were greeted in the cavern by Mzungu, who had just rounded the other lionesses into the cave and out of the rain. Seeing the melancholy look on Mtundu's face and the solemn expressions on Mohatu and Ucheshi, she immediately approached them to inquire. "What happened?" she asked Mohatu.

Mohatu himself didn't know. They hadn't gotten another word out of Mtundu the whole way to Pride Rock. All he knew was that Malkia was gone. He didn't know where or how or why; but he intended on seeking answers to those questions. Mohatu gave Mzungu a look that said I'll tell you later'. "Mzungu, why don't you and Ucheshi bring the lionesses to the secondary cavern," he suggested, trying to maintain a wistful tone. "I need to talk to my brother alone."

Mzungu nodded. She turned to Ucheshi and gestured towards the lionesses. Without a single word, Mzungu and Ucheshi headed over to herd the lionesses out of the main cavern. Ucheshi looked at Mohatu over his shoulder and mouthed two words: good luck.

After the lionesses had filed out of the cavern, Mohatu and Mtundu were finally alone. Mohatu sat next to Mtundu. "So tell me what happened," he said in a gentle voice. He knew that Mtundu was scared enough as it was; using a dire tone would probably frighten him further, and there was no need for that.

Mtundu took a deep breath. "I woke up this morning," he started, in monotone, "to discover my daughter curled up next to me. Normally, she sleeps in Malkia's arms." He looked up, but not at Mohatu. With a blank expression, he stared out of the mouth of the cave, watching the rain patter against the stone outside. "So I looked over, and...Malkia wasn't there." There was a brief pause as Mtundu fought to regain his fast-slipping composure. "I didn't get alarmed right away; I assumed that she had just gone out for some fresh air. A lioness approached me and asked where Malkia was, and I replied that I didn't know and suggested that she go and find her.

"About an hour later, she returned, and said that she hadn't found Malkia. Our daughter was growing restless, obviously hungry. So I told her to round up a searching party to search the entirety of the Mistylands. 

"Thirteen lionesses went looking. Each one came back with the same news: Malkia was nowhere to be found.

"Of course now, I'm worried. I summon a lioness to watch after our daughter so I could go look for myself. I searched the Mistylands, every nook, every cranny, behind every rock, tree...everywhere. She was no where.

"I searched the whole of no-man's-land. Nothing. Growing desparate, I decided to come here, in case you had seen her."

Light flashed, and thunder rumbled in the sky as Mtundu finished his story. With a sigh, he looked at the ground. Mohatu's heart filled with empathy. He wanted to drive these mournful feelings away from Mtundu, even if it meant inheriting them himself. "Did she ever say anything to you before she left that might give clues as to where she is?" he asked.

Mtundu shook his head. "Not a word. The last thing she said was...I love you'." He swallowed the knot in his throat and clenched his eyes shut to cage the tears.

Mohatu felt helpless. He had no idea what to say. Normally, if a lioness left, it was usually for a hunt. But since Mtundu and Malkia's daughter was too young to be left without her mother, that canceled out that idea. Perhaps Malkia had felt a bit sheltered by her life as a new mother, and sought some solitude. Still, she wouldn't have been gone for so long, and would have stayed near Misty Rock.

Only two feasible options remained, and Mohatu dared not bring them forth to Mtundu. One--she had met a new lion, probably a rogue, and decided to elope; or two--she was dead. 

But no. It couldn't be either. And if it was, Mohatu didn't want to be the one to tell his brother. He imagined himself under the same circumstances; if Mzungu had mysteriously disappeared one morning without a trace. Then, having someone break such news. He cringed, and shook the thought away. It was torture to even imagine such a circumstance. And here, his brother was living it.

By the time Mohatu had pulled himself out of his reverie, he saw that Mtundu had moved from his spot over to the mouth of the cave. He stood there, staring, as if mesmorized by its oppressive rhythm. "I suppose I should go home," he said so softly that Mohatu wasn't sure whether his brother was talking to himself, or Mohatu. 

Mohatu rose to his feet. "The conditions are hardly favorable, Mtundu," he commented, walking over to his brother. Indeed they weren't. In looking outside, he could see that the rain was coming down about three times as hard as it was before. "Why don't you stay here for the night? Wait the storm out."

Mtundu turned to face Mohatu. "But what about my kingdom?" he asked. "They need me. With Malkia gone, there's no queen, and with me gone, there's no king. They have no protection. And my daughter? What about her? Surely I can leave her alone..."

"She won't be alone," Mohatu pointed out, "she'll have the lionesses to take care of her. And as for your kingdom...true, it is very vulnerable without a king. But it'd be better for you to leave it for one night, than to leave tonight, and probably get killed on the way there. No one would know what happened to you. That would be even worse, wouldn't it?"

Mtundu didn't reply. He just stared outside, watching the rain fall. Mohatu didn't like his brother secluding himself to such silence, but decided not to press him. It wouldn't help the situation. He stared outside as well.

"Malkia's out there," Mtundu muttered, "somewhere. She needs someone to keep her warm, to feed her...she needs me." Mohatu looked over at his brother sympathetically. Mtundu looked to the ground, and in a barely audible whisper, said, "..and I need her." 


	7. One Oppressive Morning

Chapter 7: One Oppressive Morning

The long hours of the night passed, and morning came, but not in its usual glory. There were no brilliant hues of pink, mauve or gold streaking the sky. The sun couldn't be seen. Rather, the morning sky was the aftermath of the previous nights storm. Gray clouds hung oppressively in the sky, suggesting towards more impending rain.

Mohatu was the first to awaken. Right after opening his eyes, he rolled over and looked beside him. He found Mzungu, still sleeping soundly at his side. He gave a small sigh of relief. Thank heavens. If only Mtundu had the same comfort available to him. 

He rose to his feet, stretched fore and aft, and gave a mighty yawn. After successfully rousing himself, he looked over at Mtundu, who was sleeping by himself in the very back of the cavern. Mohatu sighed. Today, he resolved, he would send out a search party to try and find Malkia. He no longer wished to see his brother in such a slump. With a satisfied nod, he walked out of the cavern.

Mohatu sat in his usual morning spot at the tip of the promontory, that looked over the Pridelands. The dreary weather hadn't kept anyone inside. In the plains, zebras, wildebeests and giraffes grazed nonchalantly. Hippos and a few rhinoceros were bathing themselves in the river. And on a yonder bluff, a few hyenas lay in the shade of a tree while their cubs played tug-o-war with a stick or bone of some sort.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, yet deep down, Mohatu couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. He tried to push himself towards lighter thoughts, like the day's hunt, or Mzungu or some jokes the hyenas had told him the day before, but all thoughts led back to Malkia's disappearance. He needed a distraction, something to take his mind off Malkia and Mtundu. 

"Mohatu?"

As if cued, Mzungu came over and sat next to Mohatu. Mohatu smiled at her. "Morning, Mzungu," he greeted, nuzzling her.

"Good morning," Mzungu replied, nuzzling him back. "How are you?"

Mohatu sighed and returned to his original position. "Troubled, to tell you the truth," he muttered.

"You never told me," Mzungu started, "what happened last night?"

So much for Mzungu providing a pleasant distraction. Mohatu really didn't wish to discuss it, as it would bring him down even more, but Mzungu-as queen--had a right to know. "Malkia's gone," he told her, "she disappeared yesterday morning, and she's nowhere to be found. I'm fearing the worst, which I know isn't the best thing to do, but...it's so easy to assume that..."

Mzungu nodded. She knew what Mohatu was thinking, and knew that Mohatu didn't want to say it. "We'll send out a search party today, it would be the best thing to do."

"That was my idea," Mohatu agreed. "That's all we can do at this point, I suppose. That, and pray that she's still..."

An awkward silence passed between them, as they both searched their minds for a lighter topic to divert them from the subject of Malkia's possible demise. 

"Oh," Mzungu said, finally, "I...I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Though the tone of Mzungu's voice was cheerful, Mohatu couldn't suppress the wary feeling in his stomach. "Uh oh..." he thought aloud.

Mzungu gave him a solemn, pleading look. "Mohatu please, just hear me out." Mohatu swallowed hard. He was hoping that it wasn't going to be something important, but Mzungu's face confirmed his suspicion that it was. He braced himself, and Mzungu continued. "I was talking to Tuli and Utisho the other day...they told me grand news that they're both expecting!"

Mohatu's face broke into a smile. "Wow, good for them!" he exclaimed. "It's about time we get some new pride members. I'll congratulate them the next time I see them."

Mzungu smiled as well. "Yes, I figured you'd be happy," she responded, "but about that. They...they asked me if I--or should I say, WE--had any plans for cubs."

Mohatu's face fell. He certainly hadn't been expecting THAT question. But there was no way of escaping it now, though he wished there was.

Not that he didn't want cubs, however. At the moment, he had a lot to manage. Malkia's disappearance had put even more on his plate. Putting a cub, or cubs, into the picture would just add onto his already long list of responsibilities. That and somewhere--lurking deep within the core of his being--he was afraid of what kind of father he would be. His greatest fear was that he would turn out like his own father. Though everyone would convince him that such a worry was irrational and impossible, he couldn't help but worry.

"We don't," he replied after reflecting. Silence. He tentatively met Mzungu's anticipating eyes. "..do we?"

Mzungu gave a good-natured laugh. "I would hope so," she replied, "I mean, we do have to produce an heir, don't we?"

Heir. Mohatu's fur began to bristle in apprehension. It was no longer cub'. Cub' made the ordeal seem optional, personal, inviting even. But heir' associated itself with a series of different feelings. Heir' made it sound obligatory.

"I...I suppose so," said Mohatu in a wavering voice, "but we're still just a few months into our dynasty. It can wait. No rush, right?" He forced a smile.

"Mohatu," started Mzungu with a loving smile, "we're not getting any younger. The longer we wait, the harder it's going to be. And what if something happens to one of us? Then what?"

Mohatu didn't even want to think about that. Though he knew it was naive, he wanted to believe that Mzungu would always be here with him. "That won't happen," he replied, nuzzling her fiercely, "I'll never, ever leave you. And I want you to promise me the same."

Mzungu gently pulled away from him and gave him a chiding look. "Mohatu, you know neither one of us can promise a thing like that," she scolded lovingly, "it's not for us to decide. That judgment lies with the Great Kings."

Mohatu arched a brow. "Great Kings?"

Giving him a warm smile, his mate nodded. "You didn't think you were the only highly-esteemed ruler that dwelled in these lands, did you?" she asked. "There were many more before you, before Onevu ruined the land..."

"You've been talking to Rafiki, haven't you?" questioned Mohatu with a knowing look.

Mzungu smirked at him coyly. "Maybe you should do the same," she replied, "maybe some of his wisdom will rub off on you." With that, she stood up and began to make her way back into the cave. Mohatu opened his mouth to reply, but then realized that Mzungu hadn't meant it as an insult. It was simply a statement. And she was probably right. He could definately use some guidance; perhaps he'd seek Rafiki out once he had adjusted to Hekima's absence. But for now, he just needed a drink...

Mohatu gave a content sigh as he lapped up some ice cool water from the watering hole. A cold drink and some solitude was just what he needed. The night had been rough, plagued with nightmares. Then, he awoke, only to be confronted by Mzungu about having cubs. 

I'm not ready to have cubs,' he thought to himself. Heck...I don't even think I'm ready to be king.' He pulled his lips away from the water and dried them with the back of his paw. Sitting back, he looked at his rippling reflection. He hardly recognized himself. He looked so powerful, mighty, strong. But still, beyond that exterior, he could still see the trembling, uncertain cub he used to be.

Suddenly, a rustling in the grass pulled him out of his thoughts. His ears went back, listening. Who dared intrude upon his much needed solitude?

After a moment of pure silence, Mohatu's muscles relaxed. Perhaps it was just the wind. He bent down to get another drink. 

SNAP!

Mohatu's head whipped around. His teal eyes scanned the grasslands. Nothing. The wind made the grass dance to and fro, but he saw nobody. But this time, he couldn't brush the feeling away. Someone was definately watching him.

This time, he waited several moments. Nothing. Not a sound, nor a movement. Still wary, he turned back to the watering hole.

"Rawr!" 

Startled beyond words, Mohatu jumped, lost his footing, and toppled face-first into the water. Seconds later, he came up, sputtering and gasping for air. It had all happened so fast, he was still in shock, wondering what had happened. Then, all his questions were answered as the sound of giggling reached his ears.

Looking ashore, he saw a cub doubled-over in laughter. The cub had rich copper colored fur, and while many of the resident lions had lighter paws, muzzles, and bellies, this cub's were darker than its primary fur color. It also had mildly scruffy bangs, which were common for male cubs. However, she was a female.

A cross smile came upon Mohatu's lips. "Why, you little..." With a great leap, Mohatu jumped out of the water, pinned the cub down, and shook himself off, sending water flying everywhere.

The cub put her dark paws in front of her face, an unsuccessful attempt to protect herself from getting drenched. "Ewwwww! Mohatu, get off!" the cub giggled. 

"Not a chance!" Mohatu exclaimed with a playful smile. "See how YOU like getting attacked and drenched!"

"Lemme go!" the cub squealed. "I'll scream!"

Mohatu drew back, in mock fear. "Oh no, don't scream! I'll get in trouble!"

"Then get off, you big..."

Mohatu groaned and let the cub get to its feet. "Aw, you're no fun."

The cub slowly pulled herself to her feet and smirked at Mohatu. "You shouldn't be the one talking," she relied in a cocky voice, "you're a GROWN-up."

Mohatu affectionately swiped at the cub's head, but she ducked out of the way. "But you're not," Mohatu pointed out, "what are you doing out here all alone, Achana?"

Busted. Achana gave him her best innocent smile, but the mischief in her twinkling green eyes gave her away. "But I'm not all alone, I'm with you!" she protested. Mohatu gave her a hard look. Achana was only a few months old, and wasn't quite old enough to be leaving Pride Rock on her own. As of now, there were no other cubs for her to pal around with, so she usually had to drag an adult with her if she wanted to go somewhere. 

Achana's ears went back in irritation and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll let my parents know where I'm going next time." With that, she trotted over to the watering hole and began to drink. Mohatu, dumbfounded by Achana's statement, just stood there and watched her. Though he was doing his duty in looking out for her, he couldn't help but feel bad after Achana mentioned her parents. Her parents--Onevu and Nyamavu--were both killed shortly after she was born. Orphaned at the age of one month, the other lionesses suggested that Achana be put to death. She was a spawn of evil', as they called her. They all assumed that since both her parents were evil, their manevolence ran thick in Achana's veins as well. But Mohatu defied the pride's wishes and took the cub in. He even gave her the name Achana, which meant to be different', as he insisted that with the right upbringing, she would be nothing like her parents. And Achana lived up to her name. In all the months that followed, she grew into a polite, witty, adorable, yet very independent cub, whom the lionesses couldn't help but love. She had made herself accepted among the pride, and now, they referred to her as Mohatu's sister', rather than Onevu/Nyamavu's daughter'.

Achana wasn't oblivious to the circumstances surrounding her parent's deaths, either. The recent month, she had overheard some talk of her parents from some gossiping lionesses, and went to Mohatu and Mzungu with questions. Though it was hard--and even seemed cruel at the time--they told her everything. She took it quite well, accepting the facts, then never mentioning it again.

Mohatu sat down just behind Achana. "Achana, I'm sorry," he muttered earnestly, "I didn't mean to--"

The solemn look on Achana's face instantly transformed into a joking smile. She tilted her head all the way back and grinned up at Mohatu. "C'mon bro!" she exclaimed. "You worry too much." She made a playful swipe at his muzzle, then trotted off a short distance in pursuit of a butterfly.

Mohatu nodded in agreement, then looked to the ground. "Maybe you're right," he sighed.

"Maybe? I AM right." Achana froze in mid-step as she watched the butterfly land on the bark of an acacia tree. "You look all sad all the time, and it makes me worry."

Smiling adoringly, Mohatu watched Achana at play. "No...don't worry yourself over me."

"You're my brother," replied Achana, still fixed on the butterfly. She crouched down in the grass and began to stalk towards her victim. "I'm supposed to worry about you."

Mohatu watched as Achana creapt closer and closer to her prey. A question lurked in his mind, a question that he wanted, needed an answer to before he could provide himself with any much-needed closure. "Achana, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Achana replied smartly.

Choosing to ignore Achana's comment, Mohatu took a deep breath. "Do you think I'd be a good father?"

With a small growl, Achana pounced at the butterfly, which narrowly escaped just before Achana could capture it in her paws. She cursed herself, then looked over her shoulder at Mohatu. "What? What do you mean?"

"Mzungu asked me this morning if I ever want to have cubs," Mohatu explained, "she thinks it's a good idea, and so does everyone else. But I..."

With one last longing look at the butterfly, which was flying off into the distance, Achana abandoned her hunt and slowly approached Mohatu. "You don't wanna have cubs?" she asked.

"It's not that," Mohatu replied, "I DO want to have cubs. I mean, I love Mzungu with all my heart, and nothing would make me happier than making a family with her."

Achana's nose wrinkled in mild disgust. "That's...romantic. Really, it is. But could you get to the point? I think I feel breakfast coming up..."

Mohatu's whiskers went forward in mild amusement. He resisted the urge to swat her and continued. "I just...I don't think I'm ready. To take care of a cub, I mean."

"Ready? Who are you kidding?" Achana plopped down, and began to mentally calculate. "You already take care of a pride, two herds of zebras, a hundred-some wildebeests, about fifty hyenas, a clan of elephants--"

Mohatu smirked and put a paw over Achana's mouth. "Thank you, Achana, but I know the ratios of my kingdom," he said.

Achana pulled away from him. "Okay," she started, deciding to get to the point, "what I'm saying is that you're already taking care of a HUGE kingdom...how bad can a few cubs be?"

"Well," Mohatu said with a smile, "I already know how bad ONE can be." He looked at her pointedly.

"Hey!" With a laugh, Achana lunged at him. Mohatu played it up and flopped over on his back, letting her pin him. He shut his eyes and let his tongue loll out of his mouth, in play-dead fashion. He felt Achana's wet nose against his face. "Mo? Mohatu, come on." With a great smile on his face, Mohatu came back to life, roaring in Achana's face, sending her toppling off him in surprise. With a hearty laugh, he got up and began to run off. Achana, finally able to grasp that she had been duped, growled after him. "Why you!" She ran after him.

Mohatu ran up the bluff and towards Pride Rock with a genuine smile on his face. He hadn't felt this young in a long time. "Come on, I know you can run faster than that!" he taunted over his shoulder. He then faced forward, putting his eyes back on the trail. Just a few hundred feet ahead, he saw a small group of hyenas crowded around something. He dug his heels into the dirt and slowed to a stop. 

The skidding sound of his paws caught the attention of a few of the hyenas, who turned to face him. They stared at him for a moment, then began to whisper to some of the others in their clan. Finally, one of the males turned back to Mohatu. "Hey, your Majesty!" the rugged voice greeted, "you didn't happen to lose one of your dames, did you?"

Mohatu froze, letting those words sink in. No. No, they weren't feasting on a lioness. None of the lionesses had even left Pride Rock yet. Who could they be referring to as one of his dames'? Then it hit him.

Malkia.

"You booger!" Achana's voice exclaimed, as she ran up to him. "You thought you had me, but you didn't. Not even for a second--"

"Achana," Mohatu interrupted, his voice grave. He stared at the scene before him, debating what he should do. 

"What?" Achana asked. "What's the matter?"

Mohatu knew what he had to do--investigate. But he couldn't let Achana see the scene. Regardless of what--or who--it was the hyenas were feasting on. "Achana, I want you to go to Pride Rock and tell Mzungu come and meet me here," he commanded.

"But I--"

"GO!"

Without another word of protest, Achana scampered off to Pride Rock.

Mohatu gulped. It was time. He began to take slow, purposeful steps toward the feasting hyenas. 

"Yeah, better come over here, Boss," another male hyena chimed, "see if you can identify her. She might be one of yours."

As Mohatu came within only a few meters of the gathering, the hyenas stepped aside, allowing Mohatu to see who it was. As his eyes fell upon the corpse, he felt his heart sink. Nausea hit him like a tidal wave, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Oh...no..." he whispered.

There on the ground was the tattered, torn, and bloody corpse of Malkia. 


	8. Mohatu Breaks the News

Chapter 8: Mohatu Breaks the News

"Mohatu!" a youthful voice called.

Mohatu turned to see Mzungu appear over the top of the bluff, running towards him at a brisk pace. Her step wavered a bit as she took notice of the circle of hyenas. A bit nervous about their gathering, she squinted at them to see what it was all about. However, the cluster was tight, and she wasn't able to see past them. Trying to pry her interest from them, she went to her mate's side. "Mohatu, Achana sent me here to see you," she started, her voice nervous, "she seemed so scared, I was worried that you..." She looked deep into Mohatu's eyes to search for some kind of clue on what had happened. Suddenly, she embraced him and nuzzled him. "Oh, thank gods you're alright."

Happy to have his beloved mate in his presence, Mohatu returned the gesture and purred roughly. Though the pressure of the current situation weighed down on him like a herd of elephants, it made it so much easier to have Mzungu there with him.

One of the male hyenas approached the two and cleared his throat politely to obtain their attention. Mohatu nodded to him.

"Your Majesty," he started, "I apologize, on behalf of myself and my clan. If there's anything we can do to--"

"It's okay, Vunde, you didn't know," Mohatu replied calmly, "at least now we have closure."

Vunde tentatively accepted this as an answer, and then turned to his clan and nodded to them. They all began to clear from the kill, making their way down the bluff to their den. Vunde bowed respectfully, then fled from the king's presence.

Once she realized they were alone, Mzungu pulled away from Mohatu. "I was just assembling the search party when Achana came," she started.

Mohatu's face fell. "Don't bother," he replied. "A search is no longer necessary."

Mzungu paused, then squinted at him, confused. "What do you..."

Without a word, Mohatu looked pointedly at the kill. Mzungu slowly followed his gaze, and upon realizing, gasped in horror. "Oh gods!" she exclaimed. "Oh..." Her ears pinned back against her head, and fell into Mohatu, burying her face in his mane. Mohatu gently stroked her with his paw.

"I know, love, I know..." he whispered.

"How are we going to tell your brother?" asked Mzungu, her voice muffled by Mohatu's mane.

Mohatu sighed. In truth, he didn't want to tell Mtundu, but knew that he had to. It was the right thing to do, and it was his duty--as brother, and as king. "I wish I knew," he replied. 

Mohatu and Mzungu drearily made their way up the edge of Pride Rock as the clouds rumbled over head, enhancing the mood. Neither of them had spoken a word since they left Malkia's corpse. There was nothing to say. They had found Malkia; she was dead. Now they had to tell Mtundu.

As they reached the top, the heavens began to leak as a few drops of rain began to fall. Soon, they came down more and more rapidly until it was down-pouring. Mohatu and Mzungu watched as several lionesses appeared from the resting rocks on the other side of Pride Rock and ran into the cavern for shelter. They both ran into the den after them.

The inside of the cavern was filled with lionesses shaking water out of their pelts and grooming themselves. Mzungu shook off, then was greeted by her mother, Yolanda, and Tuli and Utisho. Mohatu shook himself as well, sending water flying everywhere. After putting his soggy mane back into place, he tried to spot his brother among the dozens of shivering lionesses. It wasn't hard; Mtundu had secluded himself in the back of the cavern. Swallowing hard, Mohatu made his way over to him.

Mtundu immediately took notice of Mohatu and offered a weak smile. "Hey, Mohatu," he greeted, "some weather we're having, huh?"

Mohatu forced a laugh. "I'll say," he replied. He cleared his throat. "Mtundu...brother, I need to tell you something."

He didn't have to say it, but it was obvious that Mtundu was made uncomfortable by the tone in Mohatu's voice. He fidgeted a bit, then met Mohatu's eyes. "Yes?"

Gods, why, why do I have to be the one to do this?' Mohatu whimpered inwardly. Mtundu doesn't deserve to hurt like this...nobody does. Why did you have to take Malkia now?' Tension pulsing inside him, Mohatu inched closer to Mtundu and sat down. "Mtundu, I want you to listen to me," he started, trying to keep his voice soothing, "this is hard for me to say...and I know it's going to be hard for you to hear--"

Mtundu's face paled, and his eyes grew wide with dread. "Oh god..."

"Mtundu--"

"No...please..."

"Malkia's dead."

Mtundu just stared for a moment. Suddenly, his breaths became louder, quicker, more frantic. He looked to the ground, trying to block out what he had just heard. "No," he whispered, "no, no no no no..."

"I'm sorry, Mtundu, if there's anything I can--"

"She can't be..."

"She is, Mtundu." Mohatu took a deep breath. He felt awful. Mtundu wasn't taking this well, but then, Mohatu couldn't blame him. Mohatu felt helpless. He didn't know what to say or do to make things better--or if he even COULD, for that matter. All he knew was that it was essential that Mtundu be told the truth, and accept it. "If you want to, I can lead you to the body and you can--"

"NO!" Mtundu shouted. All the lionesses stopped grooming, stopped chatting, and turned to look at him and Mohatu. Mohatu looked up, and felt a bit nervous about all the attention they were getting. He pried his eyes from their spectators and turned back to his brother.

"Mtundu, I--"

With a groan of anguish, Mtundu leapt to his feet and shoved past Mohatu with such force that it nearly knocked him to the ground. Mtundu ran past all the curious lionesses and out the mouth of the cave into the rain. Taking a moment to gather himself, Mohatu got to his feet and chased after him. "Mtundu, wait!" he called.

Just as he reached the mouth of the den, Mzungu jumped in front of him, blocking his path. "Mohatu," she soothed. Mohatu cast a longing gaze outside, then looked down at his mate questioningly. "Let him go," Mzungu said, "you've done what you can."

Mohatu winced. He wanted to pursue his brother; this was hardly the kind of weather any creature should be out in. But he knew that Mzungu was right. He gave a sigh of defeat and looked to the ground. "Did I?" he muttered.

Earnesty shone in Mzungu's orange eyes. "What more could you have done?" Mohatu pondered this a moment, then realized that she was right. There was nothing more he could have done. Malkia was dead. No matter how gently or subtly he could have presented that news to Mtundu, he probably would have reacted in the same way. He looked at Mzungu, who offered him a smile. "Give him time, Mohatu. That's all you can do." 


	9. The Mourning of King Mtundu

Chapter 9: The Mourning of King Mtundu

Mohatu watched from a distance as Mtundu sat, grieving over Malkia's grave. Malkia's service had ended nearly an hour ago, and all the lionesses had went back to Pride Rock. But not Mtundu. He had been sitting there for quite some time, and didn't seem to have any intention of abandoning his post. Mohatu was growing worried. He couldn't even begin to imagine Mtundu's pain, but at the same time, worried that his brother might take his grieving to the extremes, a path that had been taken by many other lions left behind by a loved on. Suicide.

"Mtundu," he called, in attempt to rid himself of such melancholy thoughts. 

Mtundu slowly turned to look over his shoulder. He smiled weakly. "Oh...hello Mohatu," he replied.

Accepting this as an invitation, Mohatu trotted over to Mtundu's side and sat down. Mtundu's gaze returned back to the mound of fresh dirt that lay before him. He sighed heavily.

"Mtundu, it's getting late," Mohatu told him, in a soothing voice, "the sun is going down."

Mtundu didn't respond right away. He stared at Malkia's grave for a moment, then looked into the horizon. The red orb of the sun was beginning to disappear from the orange sky behind the yonder peaks. The fiery colors of the inferno sunset danced upon Mtundu's mane. He nodded. "I suppose you're right," he replied distantly.

Leaning in a bit to try and make his presence more noticable, Mohatu spoke. "I think it's time that you get back home," he advised, "I'm sure your pride is worried."

Only offering a slow nod as a reply, Mtundu continued to stare at the horizon. 

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go back to Pride Rock and let Mzungu know that we're leaving," Mohatu continued.

Finally, Mtundu snapped out of his trance and looked at Mohatu. "We?"

"Of course, we'," Mohatu replied, a smile playing on his lips, "you don't think I'm going to send you on a half-day journey on your own, do you?"

Mtundu tore his gaze away and gave a bit of an embarassed sigh. "You worry about me too much."

If only he knew, Mohatu thought. "You're my brother," Mohatu replied, "I'm supposed to worry about you." Remembering the sincerity in Achana's voice the previous day, he couldn't help but smile. Mtundu slowly looked at Mohatu. A weak smile cracked onto his face.

"Thanks, Mohatu," he said.

A great smile came upon Mohatu's face. He knew how adamant his brother was against getting help of any sort with anything. But Mohatu had still been able to get through to him. "I'll go tell Mzungu," he said, "then we can get you on your way."

It was nearly morning by the time Mohatu and Mtundu arrived at Misty Rock. The sun kissed the horizon in the east, and the clear sky showed promise of a brilliant day. 

"Your Majesty!"

A lioness immediately noticed his presence, and her cry awoke some of her sleeping friends. At first, they responded to her call with scowls, but then saw Mtundu and Mohatu standing in the mouth of the den. They instantly forgot the earlier hostility towards their pride sister and ran to the cave's entrance to greet them.

"Ladies, ladies, please," Mohatu intervened, seeing that the lionesses were nearly smothering him. He gently pushed them back. "Your king has had a rough couple of days."

"King Mtundu, where is Malkia?" a voice called.

Mohatu's face went grave. That was the wrong question to ask at the wrong time. A bit afraid to see Mtundu's reaction, Mohatu slowly looked in his brother's direction. Mtundu stood there, saying nothing. Though he bore a strong expression, Mohatu was positive that he saw Mtundu's lip quiver. Mtundu stepped forward, and Mohatu swallowed hard, instantly assuming that Mtundu was preparing to administer punishment to she who had asked the question. "Where's Thabiti?" he asked, throwing Mohatu off, "where is my daughter?"

The lionesses all looked to eachother, then a small voice came from the back of the crowd. "Majesty?" The lionesses parted, forming a small aisle from the den to Mtundu and Mohatu. A pale, timid lioness walked slowly down the aisle, carrying a tan bundle in her mouth. Once she approached the apprehensive kings, she gently set the cub down at Mtundu's feet, bowed respectfully, and joined the other lionesses.

Thabiti, the cub, slowly looked up at her father with large, inquisitive blue eyes. Mohatu stepped back a bit, respectfully, and watched Mtundu's interaction with his daughter. Mtundu looked down at Thabiti, and his eyes began to brim with tears. In an instant, he fell to the ground and gathered Thabiti into his arms. He pulled her close, so that her tiny body was pressed to his cheek. "Thabiti," he whispered, giving her a long, rough lick on her head. He nuzzled her fiercely. "I'll never let anything happen to you, ever." Mohatu felt a knot forming in his throat. It killed him to see his brother suffer like this. "I'll protect you with everything I can," Mtundu continued, his voice cracking, "just like I should have done with your mother." 


	10. Of Cubs and Stars

Chapter 10: Of Cubs and Stars

Mohatu made his way across the plains of the Pridelands, as the deep purple sky hung over him. His step was slow and wavering, as he was exhausted from his travels. For the last few months, he had grown accustomed to not leaving the sanctity of the Pridelands, so the strenuous traveling had taken quite a toll on him. Mtundu had offered to let Mohatu stay for the night, but Mohatu knew that Mtundu wanted to be alone. He needed to grieve, without his younger brother trying to comfort him. 

He cast a weary look at the deep purple sky that hung over him. The evening was young. His stomach felt like it was digesting itself in hunger, and his aching muscles begged for a reprieve. He looked yonder, to see that he was only about a ten-minute walk from Pride Rock. Finally. Home at last.

Suddenly, he heard a loud rustling in the long grass behind him. He whirled around, startled by the sudden break in his solitude. There was nothing; only the gentle night breeze making its way through the grasses, causing them to dance in a bit of a lonely, eerie manner. 

He swallowed hard, then slowly turned around and continued walking. Just as he turned around, he came face to face with Rafiki. With a cry of surprise, Mohatu back-peddled and fell onto his rump. Rafiki just laughed in jest of the king's folly. "Surprised to see me, eh, Majesty?" he asked with a grin.

Mohatu gave a bit of an irritated sigh and clutched his chest with a paw. "Gods, Rafiki," he exclaimed, "you scared me half-to-death!"

"Well, let's just hope that it doesn't happen again," Rafiki replied jokingly.

Mohatu gave a rhy laugh at Rafiki's joke, but he was hardly in the mood to hear such things. His brother had been put through hell for the last few days, and Mohatu had to witness it. He had traveled back and forth between his kingdom and Mtundu's, and was emotionally and physically worn out. 

Rafiki instantly read Mohatu's expression, and knew what was bringing him down. His smile slowly faded and he gave the king a sympathetic look. "I heard about what happened, Highness," he started, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Mohatu forced a smile. "Thanks," he replied. Sorry wasn't going to bring Malkia back to life. Sorry wasn't going to erase all the pain Mtundu had gone through. Sorry wasn't going to eliminate the questions Thabiti would have about her mother's absence when she got older. But none of that mattered, he realized. Rafiki had nothing to do with Malkia's death, and was at least trying to show some sympathy.

"You know," Rafiki started, leaning in, "I truly think you should consider having cubs."

These words hit Mohatu like a 10-lb. hammer. This was the last thing he needed at a time like this--more lectures on producing cubs. He groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. "Oh, come ON," he growled, getting to his feet, "not you, too." He began to walk off, head hung low in irritation. Rafiki chased after him.

"I gather that I'm not the only one who thinks so?" he continued.

Without warning, Mohatu spun around and came face to face with Rafiki, so fast that he nearly knocked Rafiki over backwards in surprise. Rafiki put his hands up in a bit of surrender as Mohatu's usually tranquil teal eyes burned into his own. "Now you listen here," Mohatu warned through gritted teeth, "my brother's mate just died. Was slautered. And the worst thing is, I have no idea who did it. Now he's defending the kingdom himself, and gods-only-know what untimely demise could come to him if the one who killed his mate is after him, too."

There was a silence. Rafiki didn't move, kept his hands up in surrender and his soft yellow eyes looked into Mohatu's with inquisition and fear. Mohatu stared into the golden pools. Never before had someone looked at him with such fear, such worry. Sure, he got several reverent looks from the lionesses, but that was because they respected him, not because they feared him. He didn't want to be feared. Especially not by a friend, who had helped him triumph only months before. His eyes softened, no longer ablaze with the fear, anxiety-triggered anger that clutched him moments ago.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Rafiki," he apologized, eyes lowering in shame, "I'm just under a lot of stress right now, that's all. I'm worried about my brother. I'm worried about his kingdom. I'm worried about his daughter."

"And I'm worried about you worrying about everyone," said Rafiki with a solemn expression, "you can't expect to solve every problem, you know, Mohatu. King or not." Though he looked solemn, a certain kindness twinkled in his eyes. He placed his hands on Mohatu's shoulders. "You're a great king, Mohatu. You've done great things. But you can't weave miracles. You can't bring Malkia back, and you can't take Mtundu's pain away. Fate has taken its course, and they're nothing anyone can do to stop it."

Mohatu sighed. He didn't like it, but it was the truth. How he wished he could erase all the unpleasantries that had occurred over the last few days and go back to the way things were. But he knew that couldn't happen. "I know." 

"All you can do is secure you're happiness, and the future of your kingdom so that if something happens to you..." Rafiki trailed off. He obviously wasn't comfortable suggesting that Mohatu might die, and realized that Mohatu didn't want to think of that either. He gently lifted Mohatu's chin, looked him in the eye and continued with a toothy grin. "So, back to our conversation about cubs..."

Mohatu couldn't fight a smile, and he affectionately pulled away from Rafiki. "Gad, you're really not gonna let up on me, are you?" he asked with a broad smile. "None of the other lionesses were this persistant."

Rafiki returned the friendly smile, and casually leaned against his walking stick. "What have you got against it? You're a handsome, well-built lion. Mzungu is a beautiful, graceful lioness. Your cubs would knock the gods dead, even, if they took after their parents."

With a laugh, Mohatu sat down. Now, he no longer felt the same hostility or tension in the air as he had before. He now felt more comfortable. He felt that he could be open with Rafiki. Perhaps it was because it no longer seemed like an interrogation session but rather, a chatting session between friends. "Well, thank you, Rafiki."

"Tell me, though, why not?"

Mohatu thought about this a moment. It wasn't that he didn't want cubs. He did, but he had a lurking fear that he wouldn't be a good father. After the less-than-decent interactions he had had with his own father, he couldn't help but worry that such parenting-techniques could be hereditary. Of course, he would never even consider raising a paw to a cub now, but he could change. His mother had claimed on numerous occasions that Onevu had not always been a monster. Apparently, before Tiifu broke the news of her pregnancy with Mohatu, Onevu was quite docile and kind. The thought that the same could happen to him terrified Mohatu.

"I...I'm just worried that I wouldn't make a good father," he replied hesitantly.

Rafiki only stared for a moment, then shook his head slowly. "My friend, what ever put that idea into your head?" he asked. "You can manage a whole pride, a whole kingdom...what's a few cubs?"

Mohatu smirked inwardly, remembering similar words from a few days before. "Funny," he said, half to himself, "Achana told me the same thing."

Rafiki nodded. "I'm not surprised," he replied, "Achana is quite insightful for her age."

Mohatu nodded in agreement, but said nothing. Rafiki shifted his weight, then looked upon Mohatu with a knowing expression. "Funny how even though her parents were monsters, she turned out to be so kind and insightful, no? Nature versus nurture in its greatest form."

What was Rafiki getting at? Mohatu leaned in, squinting at Rafiki questioningly. "Nature versus...wait, what?"

"Nature versus nurture," replied Rafiki, with a broad grin. He was obviously proud of himself for knowing more than his king. "Meaning, even though Achana's nature--or genes--should have caused her to be as manevolent as her parents, she became just the opposite because of how she was raised...nurture."

Still puzzled as to how this statement pertained to cubs, Mohatu stared. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Rafiki raised an eyebrow. "Well, YOU raised her. If you could raise her in a way that cancels out her genetic nature...you'd make one heck of a father, don't you think?"

Mohatu sighed. "Okay, first of all, Mzungu and I BOTH raised Achana. So did the pride sisters. Everyone had a part in it. Second, she was very young when her parents died. She didn't have a chance to learn and emulate their attitudes. Besides, just because her parents were...you know...doesn't mean she'll be the same way."

Rafiki looked Mohatu straight in the eye. "Then what are you worried about?"

"Mzungu...Mzungu..."

Mzungu groaned in her sleep, and was slowly pulled out of her slumber. Groggily, she rolled over a bit and opened her eyes to see who had disturbed her. A dark figure stood over her. She recognized the figure's scent before her eyes allowed it to materialize into a lion. "Mohatu," she groaned with a smile, "what are you doing up?"

Mohatu smiled at her lovingly. "Thinking," he replied.

With a blink of confusion, Mzungu said, "Thinking? About what?"

Mohatu didn't answer. Instead, he gave her a mysterious smile, and nodded towards the mouth of the den. Without so much as a purr, he walked out of the den. Captivated by Mohatu's strange, somewhat seductive behavior, Mzungu slowly rose to her feet as to not disturb her pride sisters and followed her mate out of the den.

When she found him, he was sitting at he tip of the promontory, looking over his kingdom. She slowly made her way over to him. "What is it?" she asked.

"Look," started Mohatu, in an awed voice as he looked at the skies, "look at the stars."

Mzungu was perplexed. She followed Mohatu's gaze to the sky. She awed silently. The sky seemed so clear, and the stars so bright, or maybe a combination of the two. But details mattered not. It was certainly a sight to see. "Wow," she muttered.

"Remember when you and I and Tuli and Ucheshi would go out when it got dark and look up at the stars?" asked Mohatu, remembering fondly. "We used to all just lay there, for hours, making pictures out of the clouds and constellations." He looked to her, with a smile on his face.

Mzungu smiled back. "Of course I remember," she replied, "some of my fondest memories."

Mohatu's tail twitched mischievously. Instantly, Mzungu knew he was up to something. "Whadda ya say we go back in time?" Mohatu asked, rising to his feet. "Live in the past for awhile. Just you, and I and the stars?"

Suddenly, Mzungu was overwhelmed. She knew that Mohatu had more on his agenda than just stargazing. She could see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice. And she was ready, and had been for some time. She loved him dearly, devotedly, and had longed to express her love to him since they were teens. Now he was finally ready. "That sounds divine," she replied.

With that, the two trekked side-by-side down the fortress of Pride Rock. 


	11. It Starts

Chapter 11: It Starts

Days began to pass more and more rapidly. A month went by, faster than any of the pride could believe. It was a common theory that time flies when things are going well, and the last month could have just proved this theory. There had been 10 successful hunts, no trespassers, no untimely deaths--no deaths at all for that matter. Everyone was in good health. Tuli and Utisho, as well as a few other lionesses were coming along nicely in their pregnancy. All was going well.

Mzungu sauntered proudly down the slope of the back of Pride Rock to meet with her pride sisters at the lionesses' favorite resting spot. Her tail flicked back and forth is a sassy fashion, and her chin was held high. She had many things to be boastful about. One, was that she was queen during this bountiful time in the Pridelands, and all the lionesses saw her in a reveric light, much like they did Mohatu. Then, there was the most important thing of all. Inside her, she carried a secret, a secret only she knew about. As a cub, and even a young adult, she had had a hard time keeping secrets. To her, it had been an honor to have information, and loved to show it off to everyone. But not this time; this time, she wanted to know what it was like to have a secret only she knew about. She hadn't even told Mohatu, though she had come dangerously close a number of times. It was joyous, so it made it that much harder to keep it to herself. But she had managed. Of course, she wouldn't keep it to herself forever. A smug smile came upon her lips. Let the others find out on their own...

She finally came into view of the lionesses resting place. Many of the pride sisters were lounging on rocks, under trees, or basking in the sun. The majority were asleep, while the ones who were awake were lazily gossipping. Out of the numerous lionesses, she instantly spotted her friends and mother. Tuli and Utisho were laughing softly about something, and Yolanda was grooming herself. Then there was Ucheshi, who stuck out like a sore thumb, lying at Utisho's side dotingly. Obviously, he's not aware this is a girl's only zone, Mzungu mused to herself. "Ladies!" she called.

Her friends' head shot up, and they instantly turned to face her. Happy smiles tugged at their muzzles as Mzungu trotted over to them. "Ah, Her Majesty has decided to grace us with her presence," Ucheshi said smartly. 

"You!" exclaimed Mzungu jokingly, taking a swipe at his head. Ucheshi ducked out of the way and smirked at her. "You know I HATE it when you refer to me that way!"

"But you ARE the queen," informed Tuli.

Mzungu shot Tuli a look of mock anger. "And YOU," she chided, "don't encourage him. He's got enough lip for all of us."

Ucheshi scoffed and lay his chin on his paws. Tuli, Yolanda and Mzungu all laughed. Even Utisho laughed, but then tenderly nuzzled his mane to assure him that they were only joking. Ucheshi groaned and turned away, pouting like a cub. "I see how it is," Mzungu joked, "you can dish it out, but you can't take it?"

"Now you leave him alone!" Utisho scolded with a smile playing on her lips. She nuzzled Ucheshi again. "And you, stop pouting. It's MY job to be irritable. I'M carrying your cubs. If they take after their father, they're YOUR responsibility. I want no part in it."

Ucheshi sighed, and gave in. He gave Utisho a smile and nuzzled her in return. "You're right, I'm sorry," he muttered sincerely. Slowly, he rose to his feet.

"Wait, you're not leaving?" Mzungu exclaimed. "We were only kidding around, Ucheshi."

Ucheshi smiled at her, assuring her that he was aware of that fact. "I know," he replied, "but this is obviously going to turn into a ladie's chat', so I figured I'd head out before it gets dangerous." He winked at them, and walked off.

Once Ucheshi was out of earshot, Mzungu walked onto the rock and laid down in the spot Ucheshi had left vacant. "You sure told him," she said to Utisho.

Utisho gave Mzungu a sideways grin. Tuli swatted at the air in front of Mzungu's face to get her attention. "What's got you in such a good mood today?" she asked. "You're actually taking time out of your busy schedule to hang out with your FRIENDS!"

Mzungu's lips curled upward, in an earnest smile. "Ouch."

"I'm sorry," Tuli sighed, her ears going back apologetically, "I didn't mean that. It's just...we don't see much of you anymore, you know? We've been through this before, don't seem so surprised."

Mzungu shook her head. "No, no, no, you're right, Tuli," she replied, "I have been abandoning you guys a lot lately. Having royal duties is no excuse. I'm truly sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about," Utisho said, waving a paw at Mzungu, "we're still friends, no big deal."

Mzungu smiled, glad that her friends had again accepted her apology. She did feel bad about how little time she spent with them. No excuse was good enough for leaving her friends hanging so often. But they had forgiven her, so she need not dwell on it. "So, fill me in," she started, "what's everyone been up to?"

"Sleeping," replied Utisho, "a LOT." She rolled onto her side, and looked pointedly at her belly, which had grown a considerable amount over the last month. "Now I know why cubs are so energetic; they steal it from their mothers before they're born."

"I hear that," added Tuli. "I think I've slept half my life away already." She looked at Mzungu with tired eyes. "You have no idea how good you have it, Mzungu."

Mzungu looked away and began to groom a paw. "Oh, I wouldn't say that..."

Suddenly, all three of the other lionesses paused what they were doing, looked at eachother, then looked at Mzungu. "What?!" they exclaimed in unison.

Night came upon the Pridelands, and Mzungu stood atop Pride Rock alone watching the stars appear. She smiled gaily. The night sky, the scent of twilight, it all reminded her so much of Mohatu, and all the nights they had shared under the stars. The stars, and night itself, had become a representation of the love between Mohatu and Mzungu. 

"Mzungu?"

Mzungu turned around, to see her mother Yolanda standing a few meters behind her, bearing a questioning look. "Good afternoon, Mother," she greeted.

Yolanda walked towards her daughter, and took a seat next to her. "What happened this morning?" she asked. 

Mzungu swallowed hard. She knew that this would come up sooner or later. Though she had tried to side-step her way out of the conversation earlier on, she knew that it would not be so easy with her own mother. Mzungu had inherited and learned nearly all her wit and ways from her mother, so she knew that she wouldn't be able to con her way out of answering her mother. She decided not to reply.

"Mzungu," Yolanda started, "look at me."

With a mental wince of nervousness, Mzungu slowly met her mother's eyes. Yolanda examined her daughter for a moment, then slowly, a jubilant smile came upon her face. "Oh, Mzungu, you have the light in your eyes!" she exclaimed.

Mzungu quickly averted her gaze. "What, no..."

"Don't think you can fool your own MOTHER, do you?" Yolanda teased. "You're with cub!"

Still not looking at Yolanda, Mzungu felt her face growing warm. She should have known that Yolanda would be the first to find out. Slowly, she met her mother's eyes. "I am."

With a small squeak, Yolanda jumped forth and nuzzled her daughter. "Oh, my dear Mzungu!" she exclaimed. "You're going to make me a grandmother." She drew back and considered her daughter for a moment. "Where DOES the time go?" she asked quietly. Her eyes began to brim with tears of joy.

"Mother," Mzungu started, a bit worried by the tears in Yolanda's eyes.

Sensing her daughter's apprehension, Yolanda brushed the tears away with the back of her forearm. "I'm sorry, Mzungu," she sighed, "I'm just so...I can't believe...I'm so proud of you. It seems like just yesterday I was begging Tiifu to allow me to betroth you to Mohatu. And now..."

Yolanda's joy radiated through her body, so strong, that even Mzungu caught it. She smiled at Yolanda. "Mom..." she interrupted. She leaned forth and rubbed cheeks with her. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

Yolanda smiled. "Oh, darling," she started, "of course you will. You're so smart and brave and caring, and Mohatu is tender, strong and loyal. Your cubs will be lucky to have you as parents."

A tear of joy ran down Mzungu's face. "I only hope that I'm half the mother you are."

Apparently, someone had overheard Yolanda's conversation with Mzungu, because the news circulated throughout the whole pride by the next morning. Upon waking, Mzungu was greeted by eager lionesses, congratulating her, asking her when she was due, suggesting names...it took her by great surprise.

But the most surprised of all was Mohatu. As soon as Mzungu got past the lionesses and out of the den, Mohatu ran to her, nuzzled her lovingly, and began crying. Not tears of fear, anger or sadness, but tears of joy. He instantly started in on how he would never leave her side, and that he would be with her for as long as she needed him. He then sent the hunting party out to fetch something fit for a celebration feast.

By that afternoon, the news had circulated throughout the whole kingdom. Errands around the Pridelands for Mzungu were frought with knowing looks, smiles and questions. She was, of course, honored that everybody took such an interest to her and her cubs, but was a bit overwhelmed by it all.

Then there was the matter of her friends. Tuli and Utisho were estatic, Ucheshi even expressed interest. Kito instantly went to the yonder Mistylands to inform Mtundu, who in turn sent his congratulations, and promised to be there for the birth.

Mzungu felt amist a sea of excitement and joy. At times, she feared that she would drown in it. For the next two months, she managed to keep her head above water, with Mohatu's help.

Miles and miles away from the Pridelands, Mtundu slept soundly in the cavern of Misty Rock with his daughter, Thabiti at his side. The nights had grown long since Malkia's death, but soon, they became bearable again. And it was all thanks to Thabiti. Mtundu knew that if he didn't have her, he would have taken his own life to be with Malkia once again. But no, Malkia was still here. And he knew that as Thabiti grew, he would see some of Malkia's traits in her. He longed for that day passionately. He wanted so much to see her again. Even if it was through the actions of their daughter.

Suddenly, Mtundu's sound sleep was broken by a loud sound. Mtundu's eyes snapped open and his head shot up. His paternal instincts took over and he instantly began to scan the den for the intruder. That's when he saw it. A pair of red eyes near the mouth of the den, growing closer and closer by the second. Mtundu was not one to become afraid easily, but the sheer appearance of these eyes caused his fur to stand on end. The eyes were deep, deep red, like freshly-spilled blood. Crimson pools of hatred and maliciousness. And they weren't looking at him, Mtundu soon realized. They were looking at Thabiti.

No. Mtundu would never let any harm come to his daughter. Hackles raised, Mtundu slowly, cautiously rose to his feet, and stepped over Thabiti's tiny sleeping body as a form of protection. "State your name and your business," Mtundu growled.

A low chuckle rumbled from the throat of the intruder. "Oooh, we got a tough one here, don't we?" the voice asked. Obviously a male. "Who are you to demand such information?"

Mtundu snarled, irritated that this intruder had the nerve to challenge him thus. "You know full-well who I am," he replied, "I am Mtundu, the KING."

"I know who you are!" the voice snapped. The moonlight from just outside the cave beamed in, and shone along the contours of the intruder. The outline showed that the intruder was a lion. And a large one at that. At least as big as Onevu had been, maybe even bigger. This factor caused Mtundu to shiver, and long to shirk back into a corner. But no, he needed to protect his daughter. He would not budge. 

"King Mtundu, ruler of the Mistylands," the lion said, with a taunting edge to his voice, "brother of Mohatu, King of the Pridelands...who killed his own father, and had the nerve to bring up his father's daughter as his own." The lion was now practically nose to nose with Mtundu. Mtundu could feel the lion's warm, moist breath on his face. The scent was putrid. It smelled of death. Mtundu felt his fur prickling even more.

"My brother killed no one," Mtundu protested defiantly, with a bit of waver in his voice, "he merely brought an arrogant, sadistic king to justice."

Mtundu had barely finished his sentence when he felt a sharp blow hit him upside the head. The blow knocked him clean off his feet. With a loud thud, Mtundu's massive body hit the cold ground of the den. Stunned, Mtundu lifted his head to see everything spinning around him. Spinning darkness. It was like a dream, no, a nightmare. 

"Tragic, that," started the lion casually, "you're father thought so highly of you. He loved you so...you were his prized possession. And now, you speak ill of him, in defense of that vile brother of yours."

"My father was a liar and a murderer!" spat Mtundu.

The lion didn't speak for a moment. Instead, his gaze shifted slowly to Thabiti, who was since awoken, and was watching the scene in confused fear. Suddenly, Mtundu saw the gleaming grin of the intruder. "It would be ironic, wouldn't it?" the figure inquired. "If your daughter grew to feel the same way about you."

Mtundu gasped, and mentally kicked himself for leaving his daughter vulnerable on the floor of the den. "Don't you touch her!" he shouted.

The lion paid no heed to the king's warning. He crouched down, in attempt to match Thabiti's height. "Come here, little one," he cooed. His voice was soft and convincing, but there was a hint of deceit. "Come to Uncle Mjeuri."

"Mjeuri," muttered Mtundu. He jogged his memory in attempt to remember somebody named Mjeuri. The name sounded familiar enough, so he may have heard it sometime during his youth.

While Mtundu pondered this, Thabiti slowly rose to her feet and toddled over to the lion, Mjeuri. She stopped short about three feet away from him, and stared up at him with inquisitive eyes, as if she somehow knew that she shouldn't go any closer. 

Mjeuri slowly reached out his massive paw and began to pull her towards him. Mtundu, snapping out of his trance, jumped to his feet. "No!" he exclaimed, running towards his enemy.

In one quick, precise movement, Mjeuri pulled Thabiti in, held her against the upper part of his other forearm, and unsheathed a claw, placing it to Thabiti's throat. Mtundu skittered to a stop immediately. Trembling, he looked at his daughter. Thabiti began to whimper a bit, and looked at her father with innocent, pleading eyes. "Thabiti," winced Mtundu, mournfully. He began to tremble more violently. He had allowed his daughter to fall victim to this intruder. Had he been quicker, he could have saved her. 

Slowly, fearfully, he met Mjeuri's eyes, which were dark and grave. "One more step, and I'll rip her throat out," he warned. 

There was no part of Mjeuri's voice that hinted towards falseness. He was serious, Mtundu knew. He stayed put, but looked at Mjeuri's eyes pleadingly. "No, please," he begged.

Mjeuri stared hard at Mtundu for a moment, and looked down at the trembling cub thoughtfully. "Life is a fragile thing, isn't it?" he asked, in a bit of an amused tone. 

Dread welled up inside Mtundu. Mjeuri was going to kill her! Thabiti, his only child. His only remaining part of Malkia. His pride and joy. His sole purpose for living. "No..." he whimpered helplessly.

"...all it takes is one...false...move," Mjeuri continued, looking back at Mtundu. A grin spread across his face. "Come save her."

Mtundu lifted a paw, but instantly realized it would be a mistake. Painfully, he placed it back on the ground. Mjeuri pressed on. "Oh, c'mon, Daddy. You know you want to. Come get her. Save her from her doom. She's your life, your pride. The fruit of your loins. She's your only daughter."

Mtundu felt tears beginning to fill his eyes. He couldn't take it. Mjeuri was killing him, slowly. Painfully. He couldn't bear it for much longer. He longed to lunge forth at Mjeuri and kill him violently, but he knew that by the time he reached Mjeuri, Thabiti's throat would be slit and her blood gushing out all over the floor. He couldn't afford to take that risk. The blood of his daughter would not be on his paws. He hung his head, and began to sob.

"I really hate to do this to you, Mtundu," the voice said, with a hint of sadness, "but it's a price you have to pay. You should know better than to show disrespect for the dead. But fear not, your brother will be punished as well. In due time, of course."

Frightened by this statement, Mtundu looked up at his tormentor. Mjeuri looked him in the eye, but didn't grin, or laugh. He simply took his claw from Thabiti's throat, then leaned down and picked her up in his mouth. Without a word, he started for the mouth of the cave.

"Thabiti!" Mtundu cried, not daring to move.

"Daddy!" Thabiti squealed in fear. 

Mjeuri paused in midstep, then smiled a bit. "Don't worry, kiddo," he comforted, "you'll see your daddy again someday."

With that, Mtundu watched in helpless pain as Mjeuri disappeared--with his beloved daughter in his jaws. 


	12. A New Hope

Chapter 12: A New Hope

It was time.

Never before had Mohatu felt so nervous, scared, sad and joyous before, as he paced back and forth outside the pridal cavern. Several questions flew through his mind.

Was Mzungu going to be alright?'

Were the cubs going to be alright?'

How many would there be? Boys or girls?'

Would he be a good father?'

He couldn't take it. He yearned to run into the den to his mate's side to see to it that she and the cubs were going to be alright. But he knew that wouldn't do. Nearly an hour earlier, Mzungu had grown restless and woke him. She told him that it was time. Petrified, Mohatu sent for Rafiki, who made it from his tree to Pride Rock faster than Mohatu could ever fathom. Rafiki shooed Mohatu and the lionesses out of the den for the delivery, and warned them not to come in until they were invited. 

The thing that had Mohatu most nervous was that Rafiki had never before delivered offspring. He claimed to have seem Hekima do it time and again, but he had never done it himself. With a wince, Mohatu silently prayed that Rafiki knew what he was doing. 

Suddenly, Mohatu was pulled out of his trance by a gentle, inquiring voice. "Your Majesty?"

Mohatu started, his heart pounding fiercely against his ribcage. He turned to see Yolanda, standing at a respectful distance. She looked worried. Mohatu gave her a grateful smile. It would be nice to have someone to talk to. "Oh, hello, Yolanda," he greeted, approaching her, "you know you don't need to address me so formally. You're my mother-in-law!"

Giving him a warm smile, Yolanda trotted over to him. "You're a wonder, you know?" she asked fondly. "I believe you're the first king I've ever known to insist that others don't address him formally."

Flattered by Yolanda's coment, Mohatu put his ears back and smiled benevolently. "I guess I just never thought I could get used to it," he replied.

Keeping the smile upon her face, Yolanda leaned forth and nuzzled her King. "Oh, Mohatu," she purred, "I can't tell you how proud I am of you and Mzungu. You've both come so far through so much. I don't think I could have done it."

"Of course you could have," Mohatu reasoned, "Mzungu learned everything she knows from you." He drew back and grinned at her. "Like mother, like daughter."

Yolanda gave a small laugh. "Yes," she replied. There was a small silence as she considered him, reverently. "You know, I see so much of your mother in you. Her love, her tenderness...she would have been so proud of her little boy."

These words touched Mohatu. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. But he didn't want to cry before Yolanda, or anyone else. He had somehow achieved complete and utter respect from his kingdom, and he didn't need to lose it.

Just then, Mohatu felt someone touching his shoulder. He turned to see Rafiki, grinning broadly. Mohatu's heart leapt into his throat. "Rafiki, is" he stammered.

Rafiki gently placed his index finger over Mohatu's lips, silencing him. "Shhh," he soothed. After a second, he pulled his finger away, and placed a hand on each of Mohatu's massive shoulders. "It is time."

Mohatu's heart pounded rapidly against his ribcage, and he could hear his own heart pounding. He gulped. With a nervous gaze, he looked to Yolanda. He turned and saw her, but not the strong, sassy Yolanda he usually saw. Yolanda's proud eyes were filled with tears of joy, and a gay smile came upon her face. She nodded to him. "Go on, Mohatu," she whispered, "your Queen awaits."

Feeling a tear run down his cheek, Mohatu nodded back to her, and then turned to the cavern. With slow, meaningful steps, he made his way towards the den. As the shadows of the cave fell upon his face, he froze. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder to see Rafiki standing only feet away. A proud smile came onto Mohatu's face, and he turned around and embraced the mandrill. Rafiki, caught off-guard by this, took a moment to realize what was happening, then embraced Mohatu back. 

"Thank you...my friend," whispered Mohatu.

A wave of joy and comfort washed over Mzungu as she saw Mohatu's figure materialize from the shadows of the den. She saw him draw closer, slowly, nervously. Apprehension filled his teal eyes, as he silently entreated her permission to come closer. She gave him a tender smile. "Come on over, Mohatu," she invited.

That was all Mohatu needed. He took the last few steps over to his mate, who was laying on the dusty floor of the den. "Mzungu," he greeted, a nervous smile tugging at his lips. "Are you alright?"

He leaned down to nuzzle her. She purred, and rubbed her head against his soft, full mane. "Never better, my love." Mohatu pulled away, finally, to look into her soft amber eyes, which were ablaze with pride. "Ready to see your new heir to the throne?" she asked.

Mohatu gulped, and nodded. Mzungu pulled one of her arms away and wrapped it around the other. Mohatu squinted, and saw a small golden bundle of fur cradled in his mate's arms. Mzungu tenderly licked the sound sleeper. The cub mrr'ed, then rolled over onto its back, and continued to sleep. 

Upon setting eyes on his child, Mohatu's heart flooded with joy. His eyes began to fill with tears, and a wave of oblivion came over him. "Mzungu..." he whispered, awe-struck.

Mzungu smiled at him. "Say hello to your new son, Mohatu," she whispered.

Mohatu fought past the lump in his throat. "Son?" he squeaked. 

Mzungu nodded, then turned back to her son. "Yes," she whispered tenderly, "my little prince." 


	13. The Second Presentation

Chapter 13: The Presentation

Days passed after the cub's birth, and the pride lionesses began to grow anxious. Day after day, they would gather around the mouth of the cave, and peak in a bit to see if they could catch a glipse of their new heir. They would squint into darkness until a warning growl from within came, or they were shooed away by Yolanda or the king himself.

Upon the sixth day after the cub's birth, Mohatu made his way into the den after a successful hunt. As the darkness of the inner lair enveloped him, he heard a soft growl from deeper in the cave. "Don't worry, Mzungu," soothed Mohatu, "it's only me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mohatu," Mzungu replied regretfully, "I guess I've learned that you can never be too careful; what, with the pride sisters swarming around the den the way they do. It's really starting to grate on my nerves..."

Mohatu approached his rested mate, and nuzzled her tenderly, to help qwell her temper. "I know, I know," Mohatu purred, "I've been trying to keep them away."

Mzungu purred back. "I know. And thank you." A small cry from her sonlaying in her armspulled her out of her conversation with her mate. She smiled down at the cub, and tenderly pushed him towards her abdomen to nurse. The cub blindly located a teat, and began to suckle. With a small nod of satisfaction, Mzungu turned to Mohatu. "Perhaps I'm being too stingy about them," she confessed, "I mean, I'm sure it's only because they're anxious to see their new prince. It's in their nature."

Mohatu nodded. "Yes, I suppose," he replied, "but they'll have their chance soon enoughtomorrow, at his presentation."

They both looked to the cub, peacefully nursing at gentle Mzungu's side. Mesmerized by their son, they both smiled proudly. They had been friends since cubhood, and lovers since adolescents. But now, at Mzungu's side, was proof of their undying love for eachother. Both of them, in one body. "Hard to believe...we're...parents," muttered Mohatu.

Mzungu nodded. She turned and nuzzled her mate lovingly. "But I wouldn't change it for anything." She looked back at her son and considered him for a moment. "I suppose we should name him before the presentation tomorrow."

"You're right."

"You know, I've thought and thought all week, and I haven't thought of a single name that would suit him," sighed Mzungu. "I'm already a failure as a mother."

Mohatu shook his head adamantly. "No, don't say that!" he insisted. "You're going to be the best mother there ever was." He looked into his mate's eyes with earnest devotion.

"And you'll be the best father," Mzungu returned.

At this, Mohatu made no immediate reply. Mzungu gave a small sigh. "You know," she admitted. "When I was a cub, I could have come up with hundreds...but now, I can't seem to think of one." She looked at the cub that lay at her side for a moment, with a bit of sadness. She then turned to Mohatu. "You don't suppose it would be sacreligious to have him presented to the kingdom without a name, do you?"

After a moment of thinking, Mohatu realized that he knew absolutely nothing about such protocol. He had never been part of, or been witness to, a presentation. He knew nothing about what it required of the parents or the cub. He hadn't even known that they held such presentations until Rafiki conducted the one for Mtundu's cub, Thabiti. "I doubt it," he replied, masking his uncertainty. "And if anyone asks, we'll just tell them that...when the right time comes, we'll have a name for him. If they have any respect, they won't ask any further questions."

Mzungu nodded in agreement. Mohatu gave her a tender smile, then lay down next to his mate, rested his chin on her back and fell asleep, thoughts heavy with what the following day's presentation would bring.

The sun rippled in the eastern sky, which was flushed with a deep orange color. Like an alarm clock, its intensity roused the inhabitants of the Pridelands from their burrows, dens and sleeping quarters. From zebras to hippos, cheetahs to ants, all made their way to the majestic fortress of Pride Rock.

Mohatu slowly poked his head out of the cavern of Pride Rock where he and his mate had been for the last few days. With ginger steps, he came out of the den and into the sunlight. He instantly felt the many gazes of the pride sisters fall upon him from the various resting rocks and nooks around and above the entrance of the cavern. However, he chose not to acknowledge them, and made his way towards the peak of Pride Rock to see who all had arrived, and how many more were yet to come.

He reached the peak, and looked down upon the vast number of subjects that had already gathered. He ball-parked it at about five hundredso far. Still, many more were to come. Once everyone had arrived, they could prepare for the presentation.

For the next half-of-an-hour, more arrivedeither individually or in groupsto Pride Rock under the watchful eye of their patient king. 

"Sire?"

Mohatu was broken from his vigilant watch by a deep voice at his side. He looked down next to him and saw Kito, peering up at him expectantly. After giving Mohatu a bow of respect, Kito started. "I checked around down there and everyone appears to be here. The only one we're waiting on is Rafiki."

"Very good, Kito," Mohatu responded, turned back to the crowd. "Thank you."

Kito bowed once more and turned to leave. Mohatu scanned the crowd, and saw the animals begin to part, and form a path towards the promontory. Once all the animals had stepped aside, Mohatu was able to make out the small, youthful frame of Rafiki. Rafiki walked down the isle with pride in his eyes, and each of the animals bowed their heads to him as he passed by. Apparently he's used to this kind of treatment,' Mohatu mused to himself. 

With his long, slender limbs, it didn't take Rafiki long to ascend the promontory. Mohatu saw one of Rafiki's paws appear upon the peak before him, and watched as Rafiki pulled himself up. Once he had dusted himself free of dust and debris from the climb, he looked to Mohatu. "Well, look who it is," he said with a grin, "Father Dearest himself." They both laughed and embraced fondly. "So, feel any older?" asked Rafiki patting Mohatu on the back.

The two broke the embrace, and Mohatu smiled at Rafiki. "A little," he replied. "I'm still having a hard time convincing myself that I'm..." There was a pause. Mohatu looked to the cavern opening. "...I'm a father." A smile tugged at the corners of Mohatu's mouth. 

"That you are, my friend," Rafiki responded with a friendly smile, as he placed both his hands on Mohatu's shoulders. "And now, it is time to spread the joy you feel with your kingdom." Rafiki gestured towards the cavern, and Mohatu's gaze followed. He stood up, and the two of them started for the cavern.

When they were about three metres from the mouth of the cave, they saw three shadows coming towards them. They slowly materialized into the forms of three lionesses, and not more than two seconds later, the three slowly emerged into the sunlight. All three of them batted their eyes, surprised by the power and intensity of the sun's rays, but it only took a moment for them to adjust.

The middle lionessMzunguwas carrying a small golden bundle in her mouth. She looked to the lioness on her lefther mother, Yolandaand then to the lioness on her righther friend, Tuli. It was time for them to join the other lionesses, who were respectfully aloof from the scene. Translating her look as thus, Yolanda and Tuli nodded. Tuli came forth and nuzzled her friend. She then made her way past Mohatugiving him a winkand joined the other lionesses. Yolanda then nuzzled her daughter and gave her a rough, yet tender kiss on the cheek, then followed Tuli.

Once the farewells were bade, Mohatu approached his mate. Their eyes met for a moment. The look of pride, love and tenderness in their eyes was impossible to miss. Mohatu then leaned forth and nuzzled his mate lovingly. Mzungu smiled blissfully and leaned against his great mane. Mohatu emitted a deep purr from his throat, accompanied by, "my love." They soon pulled away from eachother, and Rafiki approached the two. All their attention then turned to the cub dangling from Mzungu's tender grasp. The golden cub slowly opened his eyes and blinked simultaneously. He then looked inquisitively at those standing around him, smiling. Mohatu lenaed forth and gently nuzzled the cub, who in turn, giggled a bit and gave him a quick nuzzle back. His parents laughed warmly. 

Mzungu and Mohatu then turned to Rafiki, wondering what to do next. Rafiki nodded, then took the gourd he had been holding in both hands, and cracked it in half. He dipped his thumb in the juice, then gently smeared it across the cub's forehead. After this was done, he knelt down and grabbed a hand-ful of dust and sprinkled it on the cub. The cub let out an astonished purr, and shook itself violently to free himself from the debri. Rafiki cackled. "Hm, haven't seen that reaction before."

Rafiki then held out his arms, and Mzungu slowly lowered the cub from her jaws and into Rafiki's arms. Rafiki cradled the cub, and considered him for a moment. "The gods will bestow upon you many trials, young one," Rafiki said, in a private whisper, "I can sense it. But they have already given you the strength and determination you will need to face and conquer those obstacles." Rafiki turned from the cub to the cub's parents, who were watching him intently. He merely smiled at them, and then said: "It is time."

Mohatu and Mzungu watched as Rafiki walked towards the edge of the promontory. The animals below watched as well, in hushed anticipation. This would be the first cub in years to be presented to the kingdom, and the first one ever to be presented by a mandrill. Suffice to say that it was cause for curiosity.

Rafiki reached the peak, then looked again at the cub nestled in his arms. He smiled. "Welcome to your kingdom, little prince." With that, he thrust the cub into the air, hight above his head. The animals below saw, and reared up on their hind legs and cheered. The elephants stomped their massive feet, the zebras, wildebeests and warthogs scraped the ground with their hooves and the monkeys chattered and clapped. 

Just as the riot was its loudest, a burst of sunlight errupted from the sky and came down upon the cub, a sign that the gods had accepted him as their own. The animals below fell silent, and bowed down before their future king. 


	14. A Grave Decision

Chapter 14: A Grave Decision

Mohatu sat next to his mate, who lay at the beak of Pride Rock with their new buddle of joy nestled safely in her arms. One by one, all the lionesses had awed and cooed over the cub, and welcomed him to the pride and his new kingdom. All the rest of the kingdom had since returned home to share the news with those who couldn't make it to the presentation.

Mohatu and Mzungu watched as the sun began to sink low in the horizon, and turned the sky a multitude of colors--from pink, to mauve, to gold. It was a beautiful sight, and the perfect ending to a beautiful day. It had gone by so fast, they were both having a hard time believing that the day they had anticipated for days was nearly over.

Mzungu looked down at her slumbering cub, and let out a contented purr. "Oh, Mohatu," she sighed, "I still can't believe it."

Mohatu smiled proudly, and looked over to his mate. Her face beamed in a way that only a mother's could as it reflected the brilliant rays of the sun that danced upon her pelt. He nodded to her, then looked off into the horizon. The sun was finally beginning to fall behind the yonder mountains. And so a great day was closing to an end. He realized then that not even the greatest days could last forever. And his life, even though it was great, would ultimately be brought to a close as well. The smile began to fall from his face as he thought about this. 

He knew too, that his rein over the Pridelands would end as well. How and when depended on what the gods had planned for him. Whether it was death or old age, or being overthrown, he would someday have to hand his kingdom over into someone else's paws. Hopefully, his son's.

"Mohatu?"

Mohatu was jerked out of his worrysome thoughts by his mate's voice. He turned to her. Her eyes were focused solely on him, and they were filled with concern. It seemed as if she had followed his thoughts, or knew their nature. "Are you alright?"

Mohatu hesitated a bit before answering. Was he alright? Certainly, the thoughts had troubled him deeply. But at the same time, he realized that he was still young, and likely, had quite a few more years ahead of him. For now, he was alright. Let come what may,' he thought to himself. For now, I am with my mate and my new son. Nothing can harm me.'

"Of course," he replied, forcing a smile, "who could ask for anything more?"

"MOHATU!"

The unexpected interruption caused both Mzungu and Mohatu to jump. Even their cub, who hadn't stirred for nearly an hour, rustled a bit, emitted a confused "mrr" and fell silent.

Both Mohatu and Mzungu turned to see where the voice had come from. They looked down from the promontory and saw a dark figure running up the rocks that led to where they were. As they examined the figure closer, they saw that it was a dark complexioned lion, who was quite muscular. And the voice, they both recognized.

"Mtundu!" Mohatu started, as the lion pulled himself onto the promontory. Mohatu stood up and ran towards his brother. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

Mtundu slowed to a stop a few feet away from Mohatu and began to gasp for breath. His head hung low, and the locks of his mane dangled in his face, making it impossible for Mohatu to read his expression. "Is something wrong?" continued Mohatu.

"Oh, Mohatu," Mtundu whimpered. Mohatu's lips parted in worry and surprise. He wasn't used to his brother showing his weakness. Even after Mtundu had broken down after Malkia's death, Mtundu still wasn't used to seeing his brother cry or show remorse. He had always seen his brother as strong, fearless, and in control of everything. But now that image of his older brother was slowly starting to fade away, and he was starting to become something less--a living, emotional individual. This frightened Mohatu. 

"Mohatu," he continued in a broken voice, "oh, gods, Mohatu, she's GONE..."

Mohatu blinked, and leaned forth. "Gone?" he asked. "Who's gone?"

With a violent shiver, Mtundu gasped and began to weep. Mohatu bit his lip in apprehension, and looked back at Mzungu, who was watching with intensity. She leaned forth, as if being urged by her new maternal instinct to go over and comfort Mtundu.

"Thabiti," Mtundu wept, "she's gone. My god, Mohatu, she's gone!"

Mohatu's eyes grew wide. He tried to make it sink it, but it wouldn't. None of it seemed real. None of it made sense. How could this be happening? First, Malkia was brutally killed. Now, Mtundu's daughter, his only remaining reason to live, the only worldly thing that existed of Malkia was gone as well. "What happened?" asked Mohatu. Suddenly, Mohatu felt awful. Mtundu was now inflicted with a second blow, when he was still reeling from his first. And now, Mohatu expected him to tell about it? It hurt Mohatu deeply to pry for such melancholy details, but he knew it was important that he knew. "Mtundu," he asked again, in a soft, sympathetic voice, "what happened to Thabiti."

Mtundu inhaled and exhaled a few times, trying to calm himself. Then, when he appeared to be calm enough, he slowly lifted his head, allowing his eyes to meet Mohatu's. Mohatu instantly felt a pang of guilt and hurt as he saw his brother's usually bold, vibrant green eyes filled with tears. "They took her, Mohatu," he replied, in a soft, wavering voice, "they took my little girl..."

With a cry of despair, Mtundu fell forward and embraced his brother, burying his face in Mohatu's thick mane. Mohatu gently stroked Mtundu's back with a great paw, and felt his own eyes filling up with tears. 

And there, as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, two kings mourned together.

The sun had risen to the exact place it had been at as the animals gathered at Pride Rock the previous morning. The looming, powerful shape of Pride Rock could be seen lying in stark contrast against the giant orange orb rising behind it. And at the very tip of the promontory, where the new prince had been held high for all to see, sat the powerful silhouette of Mtundu.

Troubled and frightened by the awful dreams that had plagued him that night, Mtundu had risen long before the sun and brought himself outside to clear his head. He needed time to think. And nearly three hours after his wake, he was satisfied. Three hours of tossing thoughts, worries, and ideas around in his head. He had asked himself repeatedly why the gods had chose to punish him by taking away the two things he held dearest to his heart. After a time of pondering this, he came upon the following explanation--perhaps it had been karma. 

Some of his dreams that night had involved his cubhood relationship with his brother, Mohatu. He was painfully forced to relive the horror in his subconscious mind. He had been a monster. He had been conditioned to conduct himself thus by his father, Onevu, who treated Mohatu more badly than he did. Not only did Onevu beat and neglect Mohatu, but he refused to acknowledge him as his son. And he would punish Tiifu for addressing him as such. 

Perhaps this was it. He had been terrible to his brother when they were young, and allowed others to do the same. So the gods took away his cub, or had instilled some unrationed motive into the individual who had done it. Mtundu shuddered. Just the thought of the dark stranger caused him to bristle. If--no--WHEN he got his paws on him--

"Mtundu?"

Mtundu growled and whirled around. "What?" he snapped.

Mohatu drew back, startled by the edge in his brother's voice. He then slowly took a few steps towards Mtundu, but stayed at a respectful distance. "I'm sorry," he apologized, not reacting to Mtundu's tone, "I just...I noticed that you weren't in the den and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Mohatu pulled his gaze away from the somewhat impatient gaze of his brother. "I...suppose I came at a bad time. Sorry I interrupted..."

Tail and head drooping low, Mohatu turned and began to make his way back into the den. Mtundu's face softened. He instantly regretted taking such a harsh note with his brother. "Mohatu," he called after his brother, "wait."

Mohatu stopped in his tracks, and his ears perked, in a bit of a hopeful manner. Hesitantly, he turned to face his brother. Mtundu sighed, and made his way towards his brother. "Mohatu, I'm the one who should be sorry," he rationed, "I had no right to be so rude to you."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Mohatu's lips. "Well, you're going through a rough time right now."

Mtundu shook his head. "Even so...I didn't have any right to snap at you." 

An awkward silence elapsed, then Mtundu decided to tell Mohatu what he had decided. He took a deep breath. "Look, I've been up for quite awhile. I guess you could say I've had some time to think."

Mohatu turned around and sat down in front of his brother, giving Mtundu his full attention. Mtundu slowly continued, choosing his words carefully. "My mate is gone...killed, for reasons I don't know. And now my daughter is gone, because I wasn't able to protect her like any good father would have." Mtundu's lips quivered, and his eyes began to grow misty. He bit his lip, and blinked vehemently, forcing the tears back. Mohatu watched with patient helplessness as his brother composed himself. "Anyhow," Mtundu said, in a wavering voice, "at this point, I don't know whether Thabiti is alive or dead, or...something else. But I know I have to make up for not protecting her before. Mohatu...I'm going to look for my daughter."

Blinking simultaneously in confusion, Mohatu drew back. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. "You're going to look for her?" he repeated.

Mtundu nodded. "I have to." His tone then changed from dutiful to vengeful. "And when I find her, I'm going to kill the rat who took her from me." His claws twitched. Mohatu noted Mtundu's sudden change in demeanor, and shivered in nervousness. "I'll bet he's the one who was responsible for what happened to my Malkia. He'll pay double for his sins. I'll see to THAT." As he said this, Mtundu raised a massive paw and unsheathed a set of razor sharp claws. Mohatu gulped.

"Mtundu," he started, placing his paw on his brother's, and slowly lowering it back to the ground, "don't you think you're getting a little hasty."

"Hasty," Mtundu repeated, half to himself, "hasty?" His eyes met Mohatu. But now, there was no hint of anger or vengence. Only hurt, and tears that were being held prisoner by angry pride. "Tell me, something Mohatu, what would you do?"

Mohatu froze, and the question hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't even want to think of such instances. But for the first time, he saw the situation through Mtundu's eyes. If someone had taken Mzungu and his son, he would certainly want to bring them to justice. 

Seeing the pain in Mtundu's eyes soon became to much for Mohatu, and he turned away, as his own eyes began to brim with tears. Mtundu sighed, and took a step towards his brother. "I'll be back, of course. It may take a few days...or weeks. Maybe months, but I'll be back."

Mohatu's eyes grew wide as he realized what danger Mtundu could be putting himself in. The one who had killed Malkia and kidnapped Thabiti could have a pride. And a large one at that. Stong and powerful as Mtundu was, he was no match for more than three or four lionesses. He turned to his brother. "You're going to get yourself killed!" he protested. "You have no idea whether or not your criminal has backup or not!"

Mtundu's expression remained solemn. "I'll take my chances."

Mohatu rose to his feet and stood toe to toe with his brother. "No, no you won't!" he exclaimed. "Think about your kingdom! They've already lost their queen, and their only heir to the throne. What happens if they lose their king, too?" Tears of fear and frustration began to stream down his cheeks. "What happens if I lose my brother?"

Mtundu didn't relent. Instead, he pushed Mohatu backwards. "And what happens to MY DAUGHTER if I DON'T go?" he exlaimed. "Good gods, Mohatu, don't you get it? I've already lost everything that means anything to me! Losing my kingdom, or even my LIFE is the very least of my worries right now!"

At this, Mohatu could make no comment. He recoiled from the force of Mtundu's shove and stood staring at his brother for a moment. He then turned away, as tears ran in rivers down his face. He hated it. He hated to see his brother this way. He hated what Mtundu had been put through. He hated the lion, whoever he was, who had brought this all about. He hated feeling so helpless. He hated the thought that something similar could happen to him.

After a moment, Mohatu swallowed the knot in his throat and nodded. "Fine," he muttered, "go. Go find your daughter." He slowly, but dutifully met his brother's eyes. "But let me come with you." 


	15. Mohatu's Promise

Chapter 15: Mohatu's Promise

The dawn was breaking as Mohatu and Mzungu watched the sun rise from the promontory. Mzungu lay on her belly with her son slumbering peacefully in her arms while Mohatu lay next to her. Neither of them had uttered a word other than a hushed morning' nearly a half-hour ago. They didn't speak, but they were both thinking the same thing. Why this? Why now? Why was fate so unforgiving? And why did the only feasible solution to everything seem to be violence?  
These thoughts and more spun through Mohatu's head a hundred times over, and he shook them away and rested his chin in his mate's back with a great sigh. Just then, he heard his brother's footsteps coming up the dangerous slopes of Pride Rock. Only seconds later, Mtundu joined them on the promontory.

"I'm finally ready, Mohatu," Mtundu said, "that is, if you are." 

Mohatu didn't reply. He sighed again. He had hoped this moment wouldn't come. But it was here, and now he couldn't spend any more time pondering other possible solutions. He looked over at his brother. "Yeah. Just give me a minute."

Mtundu looked at Mzungu and her son and nodded, then headed over to the den to give Mohatu a moment alone with his family. 

Mohatu sighed, then rose to his feet. "Well, I guess this is it," he said.

Mzungu looked away. "I suppose so. Good luck out there."

Mohatu frowned as his mate turned away from him. It was as if with those words, she had put up a wall between them. Mohatu had never liked metaphorical walls. He had experienced them with his father, brother and occasionally his friends, but never with Mzungu, whom was the only one who loved and understood him since cubhood. "Mzungu, please," he pleaded, leaning towards her. "Look at me. I want to see your face...because I don't know when I'll see it again."

For the next few seconds, it seemed like everything had been put on pause. Even the wind held its breath. But finally, Mzungu turned to face him, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Mohatu felt like someone kicked him in the stomach. It killed him to see her tears, and it only made him feel worse that he had put them there. "Mzungu...mpenzi..." he whimpered. He fell forth and nuzzled her fiercely as his own eyes began to sting with tears. "Please don't cry."

"You're leaving me, and I don't know when and if I'll ever see you again!" cried Mzungu, pulling away from him. "What am I supposed to do, laugh? Rejoice? You could die out there, and I wouldn't even know it!"

A tear escaped from Mohatu's eye and ran down his cheek. "Mzungu, please don't talk like that," he begged her. "I don't even want to think of such things..."

"How do you think I feel?" Mzungu asked. "I love you, I don't want to find you like we found Malkia! In the middle of a grassland, torn apart by scavengers, and..." Mzungu was instantly disturbed by the thought as she burst into tears. She leaned forth and buried her face in Mohatu's mane, sobbing. Mohatu put a paw on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. Suddenly, a small cry reached their ears. They both qwelled their sobs and looked down at their son, who had been awoken by the ruckus. He looked up at them with innocent blue eyes and mewled questioningly.

Mohatu and Mzungu focused on their child for a moment. Mzungu sniffled, then looked at Mohatu. "What will I tell him?" she asked. "When he grows up, wondering what came of his father?"

That thought had never even occurred to Mohatu. He considered his son for awhile longer. The cub returned the fascinated gaze, and then broke into a gleeful smile. Mohatu smiled back, but deep inside, it wrung his heart to know that during his travels with Mtundu, he would probably miss his son's entire cubhood. His first words, his first steps, his first father-son talk, his first lesson, his first hunt...

"Tell him," started Mohatu, thoughtfully, "that his father will return someday soon."

"And if you don't?"

"I will."

"How can you be certain?"

"I won't allow my fate to play out any other way." Mohatu smiled at her. "I will return someday, I promise."

Mzungu looked down. "But suppose you don't...on the off-chance that something happens to you that prevents you from coming back...what should I tell him?"

Mohatu groaned. He really didn't want to even imagine the possibility that he would never return, but of course, there was always that chance. He had no idea what odds were against him, so it would be impossible and unfair to promise Mzungu that he would return without telling her what she should do if he didn't return. "If I don't return by the time he completes his first hunt, send out a search party to look for me," he instructed, "give them half a moon cycle. If they don't turn up with anything, or I'm dead...have him assume the throne. In the meantime, make sure you teach him everything he'll ever need to know about being a good leader. Start his lessons early. Make sure he sees Rafiki as much as possible. And should the need arise, he'll be ready and able to assume the throne."

Mzungu nodded. "And who will tend to the kingdom while you are away?"

"You will. And if you need help, I told Ucheshi to lend you a hand."

"You really thought this through, didn't you?" Mzungu asked.

Mohatu smirked. "Not really. I've actually been making this up as I go."

Mzungu stiffled a laugh. It lightened the moment, at least, and for a brief second, made her forget all the drama. Mohatu nuzzled her. "I'll promise to come back if you promise me something."

Mzungu licked his mane affectionately. "Anything."

"Promise me you'll never forget me, or my promise to return."

"I'll remember."

"Make sure you do. I don't want to come home a few years to late to find you with another lion and a litter of cubs."

"You won't. I'll remember, I promise."

"Good. Now, I want you to promise to remember one more thing."

Mzungu laughed a bit. "Demanding today, aren't we? Okay, what?"

Mohatu licked her cheek. "I love you."

Mzungu licked him back. "And I love you."

Mohatu smiled at her, then leaned down and nuzzled his son. "Take care of your mother, okay, little man?" he said to the cub. The cub purred as a response. With that, Mohatu nuzzled Mzungu one last time and then began to make his way towards his brother, who was waiting for him near the slope of the rock. Mzungu watched painfully as Mohatu and Mtundu dutifully made their way down Pride Rock, and then headed for the yonder mountains where the sun was beginning to rise. As they began to disappear from her sight, Mzungu looked down at her son and gave him a rough kiss on the top of his head. "I'll always remember, Mohatu," she said as her mate's silhouette disappeared, "your promise." She then looked down at her son. "Ahadi." 


	16. An Unpleasant Encounter

Chapter 16: An Unfriendly Encounter

"Mama, mama, wake up!"

Mzungu groaned as a young, energetic voice roused her from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, which were heavy with sleep. Once she had blinked away the sleep, she looked in front of her and saw...

...nothing.

She cocked her head quizzically. What happened? She could have sworn that she heard a voice, and the pitter-patter of little feet across the floor of the den. She shook her head to ward off any more remnants of her dream world. She looked around again. Nothing. With a confused shrug, she crossed her paws elegantly and rested her chin upon them.

"Mama!" a small voice protested.

Mzungu groaned, once again assuming that the voice was a figment of her imagination. Suddenly, she felt something fall upon, and then latch itself to her head. "Wake UP!"

Mzungu's head shot up and she let out a roar of surprise. She felt all the fur on her body bristle, and her claws were out and ready for use. Just when she was ready for full-on combat with her intruder, the face of a cub leaned over her own face and grinned. "Morning, Mama!"

The fur began to settle on Mzungu's back and her claws slowly sank back into their sheathes. She let out a long sigh of relief. "Ahadi!" she exclaimed. "Good lords, you scared the life out of me!"

Ahadi chuckled from his perch on his mother's head. "Sorry, Mama," he snickered.

"Oh, I doubt that very much!" Mzungu snapped, trying to sound stern. "I have half the nerve to paddle your little behind every time you pull a stunt like that!" She couldn't see his face, but Mzungu felt his smile. He knew as well as she did that she would never physically discipline him. "How long have you been up?"

"For about a half-hour," Ahadi replied.

Mzungu sighed and shook her head. "I couldn't have had a son who sleeps in till noon, could I?" she asked. "No, that would have been too easy. Instead, I'm stuck with YOU."

She tucked her chin to her chest with such speed and force that Ahadi lost his balance on her head and toppled into her arms, belly up. He grinned up at her, attempting to look innocent, but failing completely. Mzungu smiled knowingly at him. He was really quite a handsome cub. He had rich golden fur, which was a few shades darker than his mother's. He had dark orange eyes, just like his mother. About the only thing he had inherited from his father was his unruly bangs, which were nearly identical to the sprout of Mohatu's mane several years ago, only Ahadi's bangs were the same color as the rest of his fur. Yet his general demeanor was a mix between Mzungu's and Mohatu's. He had the shy, humble nature of his father, but had the benign glow of his mother. And the mischievous part he had somehow inherited on his own.

"How do I put up with you?" Mzungu asked, half to herself.

"You know you enjoy me," Ahadi replied charmingly.

"Oh, is that so?" Mzungu asked. She leaned down and gave him a rough tongue kiss from his belly up to his chin. "You keep me busy, that's for sure. Now, out with it. What did you wake me up for?"

Ahadi's smile vanished and he plastered on an innocent expression. "I was bored."

"And you figured you could entertain yourself by tormenting your mother?" Mzungu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shifting his gaze, Ahadi answered, "Well...it worked for a minute."

Mzungu broke into a smile. "You!" She leaned down and nuzzled him fiercely, as Ahadi laughed and tried to push her away with his feet.

Just then, their moment was interrupted by the sound of three sets of paws running into the den. Mzungu ceased herself of "tormenting" her son to see who was entering. Sure enough, there were three young lions, all female, coming towards them. Two of the cubs ran alongside eachother, leaving the other cub voluntarily lingering behind. Both of these cubs appeared to be about the same age. One of the cubs was a very pale beige, and had beige paws, muzzle, and underbelly. Her eyes were of a dark, lush green color. This cub was Tuli's daughter, Kamara, who had been born the day of Ahadi's presentation. The other cub was a deep, rich brown color, and had orange eyes. This cub was Sarai, the daughter of Ucheshi and Utisho, and had been born just a few days before Ahadi's presentation. The other lioness who was lingering behind Kamara and Sarai was Achana, who was now an adolescent, and appeared to be completely unimpressed by the energetic cubs ahead of her.

"Morning, Auntie Muzzy!" chimed Kamara and Sarai.

"Morning, girls!" replied Mzungu. "Parents decided to kick you out bright and early, I see!"

"Kind of," responded Sarai, waving her tail coolly, "Achana volunteered to watch us today so Mom, Dad, and Aunt Tuli could relax."

Mzungu looked over at Achana, who sat down a few meters away, at what she may have deemed as a "safe" distance from the two young terrors. She looked over at Mzungu with an exausted look. Mzungu eyed Achana and considered Sarai's comment. "I somehow doubt that," Mzungu said with a smile. "They bribed you, didn't they?"

"They promised they'd take me with them for the next hunt," Achana replied without much enthusiasm. "I'm beginning to wonder if this is really worth it."

Mzungu turned to Kamara and Sarai. "You girls aren't giving Achana any trouble, are you?"

The two exchanged glances and giggled. "'course not, Auntie Muzzy," replied Kamara.

Mzungu shook her head, then turned to Achana and gave her the look that said, 'sorry, I tried'. Achana smiled weakly, and looked away.

"Morning, 'hadi!" Sarai exclaimed.

"Hi, Sarai! Hi, Kamara!" Ahadi replied, sitting up between his mother's paws. His tail flicked with excitement. He was obviously happy to have some company his own age. He then turned to his mother with an earnest expresssion. "Mom, can I go out and play?"

Mzungu heard Achana groan several meters away. She gave her a sideways grin. Achana smiled sheepishly. "Hmmm, I don't know, Ahadi," Mzungu answered, "I think that Achana has her paws full with Sarai and Kamara as it is. I don't think she needs another trouble-maker to worry about."

"Aw, Mom! We don't need a baby-sitter! We can take care of ourselves!"

Mzungu raised an eyebrow at her anxious son. "Oh?"

Ahadi jumped out of her lap and stood over by his friends. Their mother-son moment had apparently passed, and Ahadi wasn't too thrilled about being seen as a momma's boy. This disappointed Mzungu a bit, but she knew that this was how it must be. Boys would be boys. 

"We'll use the buddy system!" reasoned Ahadi. "There's three of us, and only..." Ahadi used his claws to calculate the projected number of enemies they would maybe face, then gave up on the idea. "...well, anyways, there's three of us! And with my strength, and undeniable courage"--Ahadi puffed out his chest dramatically while Sarai and Kamara grinned at eachother--"and these two lovely ladies to back me up, well, I feel bad for anyone who crosses our path!"

Sarai and Kamara giggled while Achana just smiled and rolled her eyes at Ahadi's antics. Mzungu was still a bit skeptical. The cubs were only a couple months old. Who knew what could come of them out in the Pridelands if they had no one around to protect them? Ahadi stepped forward and gave her his best "pretty-pretty-please" eyes. "Pleeeease, Mom?" he begged. "Just this once? We won't get in trouble, I promise!"

Mzungu sighed. "I really don't know if that's such a good idea, Ahadi," she replied, "I really feel like I should at least send Kito with you to keep an eye on you. Just in case something happens..."

Sarai, Kamara, and Ahadi all let out exasperated groans. "Aw, come on, Auntie Muzzy!" begged Kamara.

"We'll be careful, we promise!" added Sarai.

"If something happens to you, Kamara, your mother will never trust me with you again," Mzungu warned, "and same goes for you, Sarai. Your father would never let me live it down. I'm putting myself on the line too, if I say yes."

"Yes!" exclaimed Ahadi, his ears perking.

"No, no, hold it just a second there, kiddo," Mzungu started.

"I heard 'yes'! Am I alone on this one?" Ahadi pressed.

"I heard it! Clear as day!" exclaimed Sarai.

"Me too!" chimed Kamara.

"Hold your horses, kids, I never said..." Mzungu continued.

With a huge grin on his face, Ahadi bounded over to Mzungu. He nuzzled her and gave her a quick tongue touch to the cheek. "Thanks, Ma, you're the best!"

In a fit of mischievous and triumphant laughter, Ahadi, Sarai, and Kamara ran out of the cavern and out of sight before Mzungu could protest. "Don't go too far!" Mzungu called after him. "And come straight home if you stumble onto any trouble!"

Achana gave her a snide grin. "Do you think they can hear you?"

Mzungu shook her head and sighed. "Day by day he grows more clever," she mused, "and day by day, I find it harder to keep up with him." She turned to Achana. "How on EARTH do you do it?"

With a scoff, Achana got to her feet and made her way over to Mzungu. "Have you forgotten, Mzungu?" she asked. "I'm a teenager. I know everything. I have no limits." She winked at Mzungu.

Mzungu gave her a knowing smile and nodded. She then looked out towards the cave opening. She hated feeling like she was becoming that strict, worrysome mother she had hoped she would never become. Still, it was hard for her to shake the feeling that something could go wrong. Ahadi and his friends were out in the Pridelands alone...who knew what kind of trouble they could get into? And who knew if they could get themselves out of it? And if they were in some kind of trouble, how would she find out? And would she arrive to his aid in time? The thoughts tugged at her already fragile psyche, and this time, she couldn't shake them away. She needed reassurance. "Do you really think they're old enough to be out on their own like this?" she asked, looking to Achana.

Achana instantly detected the worry and apprehension in Mzungu's voice. She broke into the sincerest, most certain smile she could muster. "Of course, Mzungu," she replied. "Don't worry yourself. I mean, what kind of trouble will they run into in the PRIDELANDS?"

"I can't believe your mom lets you get away with stuff like that!" Sarai exclaimed, as the three cubs headed down the trail through the Pridelands.

Ahadi chuckled. "Well, she doesn't have much choice. She's always saying she can never keep up with me!"

They all shared a laugh. Suddenly, Ahadi's suave chuckle began to fade as he slowed to a stop. His orange eyes fixated on something that lay ahead on the path. Sarai and Kamara stopped, then looked at him questioningly. "Uh...Ahadi?" Sarai asked. "What's wrong, why'd you stop?"

"Shh!" Ahadi hissed. He just stood stone still for a moment, then looked at the ground just by his feet. Curiously, he pressed his ear to the ground. "I think...I heard something." 

Sarai and Kamara said nothing to this. They just watched, anticipating what Ahadi had discovered. Suddenly, Ahadi felt something emerge from the ground and into his ear. With a yelp of fright, he toppled over and landed flat on his back. Sarai and Kamara rushed to his side. 

"Ahadi, Ahadi, what happened?" asked Sarai.

"I...it...that..." Ahadi stammered. "I was attacked!" He pointed towards the ground in few feet away where he had just been standing. There was a small hole in the ground, surrounded by small mounds of dirt.

"By what?" asked Kamara.

"Like I would know!" Ahadi pulled himself to his feet and looked accusingly at the hole. "It went back into its hole. Like some kind of coward!"

Tail flicking in irritation, Ahadi approached the hole again. "Hey, you!" he called down into the hole. "Yeah, you! Come out!"

"Prince Ahadi?" a voice returned.

Ahadi drew back and blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

Just then, Kito poked his head out of the hole and looked up at his provoker. "Oh," he sighed, placing his palm to his forehead in relief, "young master. It is you."

"Kito?" Ahadi asked. "What are you doing here?"

With a grunt, Kito pulled himself out of his hole and stood before the three cubs. "Ah, you know, just patrollin'," he replied, casually dusting himself off, "you know, fulfilling my duties like they're set." He then looked up at the cubs. "Say, you little mashugas wouldn't have happened to see a she-kat around here, have you?"

Ahadi looked at Sarai and Kamara with a confused expression. He arched an eyebrow. "A WHAT?" he asked. 

"You know, a meerkat, just like me," Kito replied, "you know, yea tall, and yea wide...just like me, only...more, eh...feminine..."

Ahadi shook his head. "Nope," he replied. "Try over by the meerkat colonies over there." He pointed to a sandy area off in the distance. "She might be there."

Kito soluted him. "Thank you, sire!" With that, he disappeared back into his hole and burrowed off. Sarai blinked in confusion. "What was that all about?" she asked.

Ahadi shrugged and offered a joking smirk. "Like he said," he replied, "just patrolling."

Just then, the wind carried a putrid scent to Ahadi's nose. He sniffed at it curiously, then choked a bit. With a gag, he fanned his paw in front of his nose. "Peww! Alright, who let one loose?"

Sarai glared. "What are you asking us for?"

Kamara nodded. "Yeah, girls never do anything rude like that, AHADI!"

"That was my bad, sorry." The final voice didn't come from Ahadi. The voice was deeper and gruffer. Startled by the sudden intrusion, Ahadi ran over to Sarai and Kamara. They all watched as two hyenas appeared over a bluff, grinning maliciously with their tongues lolling out in a quite appalling manner. Ahadi shuddered. He had never before encountered a hyena, but the lionesses had told him that they were nothing to be afraid of. Mohatu and his pride had made a treaty with the hyenas shortly after the birth of Pride Rock. The hyenas would allow the lionesses hunting party to carry out their procedures undisturbed as long as they left some of the kill for the mangy scavengers. This pact had always remained steadfast, and there was never any conflict. 

However, their cooperation with the treaty didn't make them any less revolting creatures. Their fur was a dank gray color, and was covered in dark spots. Their manes were long and greasy, and their teeth were stained yellow, and sometimes even a light shade of green. These hyenas were no different. There appeared to be a male and a female. The male had long, stringy bangs that hung over his eyes, while the female's mane was a bit shorter, and not as unkempt as her mate's.

Recalling all the things that the lionesses had told him, Ahadi decided to himself that these hyenas were no threat. And since Sarai and Kamara looked petrified, he figured now would be as good of a time as any to show off his knave.

"My name is Ahadi, Prince of Pride Rock," he announced boldly, "state your names and your business."

The hyenas now stood before the cubs, grinning. "My, my, " the female smirked, "aren't we regal?"

The male laughed. "My name is Vunde, and this is my mate, Tule," he replied. "And don't worry, young master. We KNOW who YOU are."

Ahadi's muscles eased a bit. "You do?"

"Of course!" replied Tule, as she and her mate began to circle and sniff the three. "We only came to your presentation about two months ago."

"Yes, we did," Vunde agreed, "great show, that was!"

The two cackled. Ahadi felt himself growing a bit uncomfortable with these hyenas. He felt as if they knew something he didn't. "State your business," he ordered rigidly.

"Well, if we must," Tule scoffed, "so much for trying to start a friendly conversation."

"Now, now, Tule," chided Vunde, "he obviously takes his job very seriously. We'd better cooperate." Vunde sauntered over to Ahadi. "So, my young prince, you want us to state our business. Alright, allow me. Have a seat." Vunde placed his paw on Ahadi's rump and forcefully pushed it to the ground. He then sat next to Ahadi, and draped a paw over Ahadi's shoulder. "Now, being prince and all, I'm sure you know of the pact set forth between my people and yours."

Ahadi tried to hide his quickly growing apprehension. "Of course."

"Well, both partys have abided by this law for years. But suddenly, it seems as if it has disappeared. For the last two weeks, the fine lasses in your hunting party have forgotten to leave us some table scraps. No matter though, we decided. We would just hunt for ourselves. Try something new. No luck. Our pack doesn't have the necessary cooperation to bring down big game like your lionesses do. So, we've gone for the last three weeks eating nothing but mice and the ocassional jack rabbit." He pulled Ahadi closer. "So I'm sure you can imagine how HUNGRY we are."

Ahadi began to shiver. "Uh huh..."

Meanwhile, Tule leaned over the other two cubs menacingly. "Hey, Vunde," she started, "how long has it been since we've had fresh cub?"

"Hmmm...long time," Vunde replied, "I can barely remember what they taste like." He leaned over Ahadi, who began to quake even harder with fear. "Care to refresh my memory?"

Vunde's hot breath came in a gust so rancid smelling that Ahadi felt himself growing nauseous. He began to regret leaving the pridal cavern. He regretted "outfoxing" his mother. What he wouldn't give to have her here right now...

"Step off, Carcass-breath!" a strong, female voice snapped. 

Ahadi whirled around to see five familiar lions trotting towards the scene, like an answer to his prayers. First of the five was Mzungu, closely followed by Yolanda, Utisho, Ucheshi, and Tuli. Ahadi all but forgot what the consequences might be that he would face and scurried over to his mother. "Mom!" he called. He reached her, and began to nuzzle her leg graciously. Mzungu leaned down and nuzzled him comfortingly. "It's okay, Ahadi," she crooned, "Mama's here."

Meanwhile, Ahadi's playmates scurried over to their own parents. Sarai scrambled over to Utisho and Ucheshi and was showered with relieved nuzzles and kisses while Kamara retreated between Tuli's forelegs.

After assuring Ahadi that he was now safe with her, Mzungu looked up at the hyenas, and began to prowl over to them threateningly. "Now just what do you think you're doing?" she snarled.

"I...well...we..." Tule stammered.

"Save it!" roared Mzungu. "We may have a pact, but that doesn't revoke my rights to tear you apart the next time I see you harassing my son, or any of his friends, are we clear?"

"Crystal," replied a frightened Vunde.

"But, Vunde!" interrupted Tule. "They haven't stayed true to their end of the bargain! Like you were saying, we haven't eaten in three weeks--"

Vunde clapped a hand over Tule's mouth. "Now is not good time, darling," he said through gritted teeth. He grinned at Mzungu. "We wouldn't want to take up any more of your time, Your Majesty! We'll let him alone, we promise."

"Good," growled Mzungu. "Now get out of my sight!"

Without another word, the hyenas scrambled off to safety, and as far away from the Queen's wrath as possible.

But Ahadi wasn't so lucky. After she was assured that the hyenas were gone, she turned to Ahadi with a scowl on her face. "Well, young man," she started, heading over to him. "I think you have some explaining to do."

Ahadi's ears drooped in shame. "I...uh...well..."

"I should have known better than to let you leave the cavern alone," Mzungu continued. "And then you put your friends' lives in danger by going into hyena territory? You know you're supposed to stay closer to Pride Rock! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ahadi wrapped his tail around himself and hung his head miserably. But he said nothing. Mzungu continued. "Suppose we didn't make it here in time?" she exclaimed, fear seeping into her voice. "What then?"

Tears began to well up in Ahadi's eyes. "I...I'm sorry!" he whimpered. He looked up at his mother with pain-stricken eyes, that proved he meant what he was saying. As soon as she saw the hurt in Ahadi's eyes, Mzungu was instantly taken back in time to all the times she had seen the same look in Mohatu's eyes. So frightened and shameful. Mohatu. He was now out of her life, and she didn't know to what end. It killed her to think that the same could happen to Ahadi. Or worse...his end could match that of Malkia's. They'd find his body in the middle of the Pridelands torn up by hyenas.

The thoughts burned her heart, and she shook them away. She held out one paw to her son, beckoning for him to come to her. Without the slightest hesitation, Ahadi ran to his mother and burried his face into her forearm, weeping. Mzungu placed her other paw on his back and stroked his fur gently. "Shhh, it's okay," she whispered. She leaned down next to him. "It would kill me to see anything happen to you, Ahadi, you understand? I want you safe. I want you with me."

Ahadi only nodded and wept harder. Meanwhile, the other bystanders just watched, and comforted their own children. Yolanda, however, approached her daughter and grandson. She leaned down by Ahadi. "Ahadi, darling," she said to him softly. Ahadi hesitantly met his grandmother's kind eyes. Yolanda smiled. Ahadi offered a weak smile in return. "There, there, no harm done!" she comforted. She nuzzled him, and then stood up and faced her daughter. "He's sorry, Mzungu. He truly is."

"I know," Mzungu said quietly. "I just hate the thought of losing him...and him putting his friends into the path of danger."

"Well, he's alright," Utisho offered, "and so are Sarai and Kamara. I'm sure they've learned their lesson."

Mzungu nodded, then looked down at her son. Images of his torn body remained burned into her mind. "I hope so," she muttered. 


	17. Mwanaharamu

Chapter 17: Mwanaharamu

"Goodnight, guys," Mzungu said as Ucheshi, Utisho, and Tuli headed into the den, "sorry about today."

Utisho and Tuli's mouths were full carrying their cubs into the cave, but they smiled warmly at her and disappeared into the den. Ucheshi looked over his shoulder at his cubhood friend. "Don't worry about it, Mzungu," he replied, "cubs will be cubs. I'm sure we weren't much better."

Mzungu smiled. 'Ain't it the truth,' she thought to herself. She remembered full-well how she and her friends had gotten themselves into all kinds of trouble as cubs. She couldn't, and shouldn't, expect different from her own offspring. She turned from Ucheshi, and looked out at the promontory. Ahadi sat at the peak, head low, tail wrapped submissively around his paws. Mzungu walked over to him. "Hey, kiddo," she greeted, "it's getting dark. Don't you think it's time to head for bed?"

Ahadi didn't look at her. He just nodded, and continued to peer off into the horizon, where the sun was laying itself to rest. Mzungu sighed. She knew today had been rough for her son too. She turned and began to walk towards the den.

"Have the hyenas always been so nasty?" Ahadi asked.

Freezing in midstep, Mzungu looked over her shoulder. "What?" she asked.

"The hyenas...are they all that mean?" Ahadi repeated, turning to face her.

Deciding that Ahadi probably expected more than a 'yes' or 'no' answer, Mzungu padded over to him. "No, actually they haven't," she replied, sitting down next to him. "As a matter of fact, they used to be very respectful and jovial. Still unsanitary and a bit crude, but overall, they were likable. What makes you ask?"

Ahadi shrugged. "I dunno," he replied, "I figured there had to be a reason why you let them stay in the Pridelands."

Mzungu gave a regretful sigh. "I'm afraid it's not my place to do that," she told him, "their clan has lived in these lands longer than we have. All we can do is try to get along."

Turning away, Ahadi glared at the ground. "Well, they're not doing a very good job."

"Oh, Ahadi," Mzungu laughed, as she leaned down to nuzzle him. "Don't worry yourself over such things. Not for another couple years, anyways." She stood up, and headed for the den. "Now, you get some sleep, son. It's been a long day."

Normally, Mzungu would want to see him to bed. But she knew he would come eventually on his own. After a day like today, she doubted that he would stray off. 

"Mum?" his voice asked. 

Mzungu turned around and looked at her son. "Yes, Ahadi?"

Ahadi swallowed hard, then cast his gaze to the ground, where he absently began to bat at a small pebble with his paw. "You're not...still mad, are you?"

Mzungu smiled. She knew that question was going to come up eventually. She had been mad at the time, yes, but more worried than anything. Those feelings, however, had subsided long ago. "Of course not, tiba," she replied dotingly, "right now, I'm just glad you're safe."

Ahadi seemed at ease with this answer. He rose to his feet, and made his way over to Mzungu. Standing at her side, he looked up at his mother. "Really?"

"Really," Mzungu purred. "But try to be more careful. You're all I have in this world."

Ahadi smiled. "Okay, Mom."

A few weeks had passed since the hyena incident, and Mzungu kept a close eye on her son to make sure he stayed out of trouble. But ever since the night they had talked, he behaved much better. So, after Ahadi proved that he was now more respecting towards his mother and her rules, she decided to let him have a little more leeway. She allowed him to go off and play with Kamara and Sarai--and sometimes by himself--as long as he stayed near Pride Rock. Nothing happened to make her change her mind, so she continued to allow him to do this. Thus, she was able to spend more time with her friends, Ucheshi, Utisho, and Tuli, and some of the other pride sisters. And Achana was enjoying her break. Since the cubs were out of their fur, Utisho and Tuli held themselves to their earlier promise and began to take young Achana with them on their hunts. Achana wasn't allowed to help, however, or involve herself in the process in any way. She was just their to watch and observe the technique.

It had been a long day. Ahadi spent most of it playing in the Pridelands with Kamara and Sarai. However, Utisho and Tuli came through after their hunt and chose to bring their daughters home. Utisho advised that Ahadi return home as well. He replied that he would, as soon as he got a drink from the watering hole.

Ahadi walked calmly down the path that led to the watering hole. He looked up at the darkening sky. Night was coming. A few stars were already twinkling in the vast mauve sky. He had better make this quick. Just then, a small breeze came through. Upon it was a very unpleasant smell. Ahadi froze. He sniffed at the air a bit. He recognized that scent. His tail began to droop, and he slowly turned around to make his way in the other direction. The watering hole could wait until tomorrow. He was obviously in the wrong place at the wrong time. His mother had fast gotten over the other incident, but what would be her reaction this time.

"Well, well, look who it is," said a gravelly voice.

Ahadi swallowed hard. "Oh no."

Two familiar hyenas--Vunde and Tule--made their way over to him as Ahadi began to cower. "Long time, no see, kid!" Vunde greeted. "Guess Mom was pretty ticked about last time, huh?"

"Uhh..." Ahadi whimpered. 

The hyenas began to circle him menacingly. "What are you doing out here...all alone..." asked Tule in a hushed voice. The two hyenas chuckled.

Ahadi began to shake with fear. He was alone. And this time, he didn't know when and if someone would come to his rescue. Conjuring up every ounce of bravery in him, he rightened his posture, puffed out his chest, and glared at the hyenas. "Alone or not," he started boldly, "I have just as much right to be out here as you do."

Vunde drew back, mockingly. "Oh, you do?" he asked. "Well, as you can see, the sun is down. It's night time. This is OUR time." He grinned, and his yellow teeth gleamed viciously. "Daytime is when we like to scavenge. But night time is our time to hunt."

"And I don't know about you," cut in Tule, "but I'm seeing some pretty fair game right about now. Cub sounds like it would really hit the spot."

Vunde and Tule cackled. Ahadi was growing even more afraid, but he forced himself to act like he felt the opposite way. "Puh! You can't do anything to me," he snapped, "my mom told you that if she ever saw you near me, she'd tear you apart. Unless you're too dumb to remember."

Vunde and Tule abruptly stopped laughing. They looked at eachother, then at the defiant young cub, who was staring at them challengingly. Waiting for them to say something back. "Excuse me?" Tule asked, anger flickering in her eyes. She took a step towards Ahadi. "You didn't just say what I think you said, did you?"

Ahadi scoffed. "Well, whadda ya know? Deaf AND dumb."

Vunde and Tule looked at eachother again. They then turned to Ahadi with daggers in their eyes and a snarl in their throat. They stalked towards him. "You don't seem to know who you're dealing with, kitty," Vunde said in a low voice.

Ahadi's heart began to pound. Adrenaline began to surge through his veins. He was terrified, but somehow, it felt liberating. "Sure I do. Two dumb, ugly hyenas who have the intelligence of a digested warthog."

The hyenas snarled. Saliva dripped from their lips. "You cocky little mwanaharamu," snarled Vunde, "you just signed your own death certificate. And there's no one here to save you."

Ahadi's fur bristled. His terror and sense of power had turned into anger. He had heard, and knew what the word 'mwanaharamu' meant. It was a term that was used to describe those without one or both parents. He knew that his father was absent, and Mzungu hadn't enclosed many details as to how or why. But he DID have a father. And the word MWANAHARAMU seemed to him like an insult to both himself and his unknown father. "Take that back!"

"What are you gonna do? Attack us?" challenged Tule. The two hyenas burst into a fit of laughter. 

Suddenly, an angry roar split through the air. All three of them jumped. Ahadi saw sheer horror on the faces of his two oppressors. A small smirk played on his lips as he turned to see who had come to his rescue. Achana.

Achana walked past Ahadi and towards the two hyenas, who began to quake with fear. "Why...hello, beautiful!" Vunde said, forcing a smile. Tule whacked him over the head. "Don't get cute!" she snapped.

"I ought to tear both your throats out and leave you for the vultures," Achana snarled. "Do you even have an ounce of respect for your Queen?"

"Her Majesty, Mzungu?" whimpered Tule. "Why, of course we do!"

"How about SHOWING some?" snapped Achana. The hyenas crouched low in fear as Achana cornered them against a large rock. "Or should I drill some sense into your skull right now--"

Achana raised her paw menacingly. The hyenas whimpered in horror. Suddenly, out of nowhere, another hyena shot between Achana and the other two hyenas. This hyena looked quite different from Vunde and Tule. She was far older, and was definately worse for wear. Her fur was faded, and her thin mane was a light shade of gray. But the most obvious difference--to Ahadi anyway--was her eyes. Her eyes weren't the cold and malicious black coal eyes of Tule and Vunde. They were a light shade of blue. And they were kind, wise eyes. Eyes that had seen far too much pain and suffering. Eyes that had beheld great miracles in their time. 

Achana slowly lowered her paw. "Yabisi?"

"Darling, please," Yabisi, the elderly hyena pleaded, "don't strike them down." She looked coldly at Tule and Vunde. "These two scoundrels aren't worth your time or strength."

Ahadi abandoned his post and walked over for a closer look. He watched the scene play out from behind Achana's foreleg. "Those two had every intention of killing Prince Ahadi!" Achana protested.

"But they didn't," Yabisi insisted, "there he is." She notioned towards Ahadi. Ahadi crouched down in worry. Yabisi crouched down to his face level. "Don't be shy, Your Majesty," she said kindly, "you're out of danger now." 

A small smile crept onto Ahadi's lips. Yabisi smiled back, and then righted herself to speak to Achana. "I apologize for the inconvinience, Achana," said Yabisi. "These two have been causing quite a bit of trouble lately. I really oughn't to let them out of my sight."

"Try to keep them out of trouble," Achana begged, "they're being a menace to the pride."

"But they feel they have reason to!" Yabisi replied. "They claim the hunting sisters haven't been holding up their end of the bargain. Our clan has been surviving on nothing but rodent for over a month. I've already lost five adults and two litters of cubs to starvation." The matter at paw was obviously serious, but Yabisi discussed the matter in a kind, yet firm way. "How about we strike a bargain?" Yabisi offered. "I'll keep an eye on these two if you bring my complaint to Her Majesty. My people are growing restless, and I'm afraid they may rebel soon if something isn't done."

Achana nodded. "That I will do, Yabisi. Agreed."

Yabisi bowed to Achana. "Thank you, dear." She then bowed to Ahadi. "And thank you, young master. Keep yourself out of harm's way!"

With that, Yabisi escorted two very embarassed hyenas back to their den. 


	18. The Great Kings

Chapter 18: The Great Kings

Ahadi had gotten lucky. Achana had come to his rescue just before the hyenas tore him to shreds. Achana and Yabisi had made an agreement to help both parties. And, Achana didn't tell Mzungu about what happened. Her story was simply this: she went to find Ahadi to escort him home like Mzungu had asked. On the way home, they ran into Yabisi, who told them her complaint, and apologized for the poor behavior of her packmates. Mzungu bought it, and all was well.

Ahadi lay next to his mother in the den, thinking about what all had happened. Everything had worked out very well, but he was still restless. He had gotten out of trouble and stayed out of trouble, but he was still not satisfied. The word 'MWANAHARAMU' echoed in his head. And everytime he shut his eyes to try and sleep, the echo only got louder. 

With an exasperated groan, Ahadi rose to his feet. He knew he wasn't going to be getting any sleep. Not with questions of his father, and his legimacy on his mind. He quietly padded over to his mother's head and nudged it. "Mom?" he whispered. "Mom, wake up."

Mzungu slowly opened her eyes, and turned to her son. "Ahadi?" She looked outside the den, and saw that it was still night. "Ahadi, it's late. What is it?"

"Sorry, Mom, I..." Ahadi took a moment and searched for the words to say. "...I wanted to ask you about something."

"Sure, dear," Mzungu replied, closing her eyes again and resting her chin on her paws. "What is it?"

Ahadi took a deep breath. There was no easy way to bring it up, so he figured he might as well just be blunt. "What happened to Dad?"

Mzungu's eyes snapped open. Ahadi instantly felt like he said something wrong. Mzungu then turned to Ahadi. "What would make you ask that?" she asked probingly.

"I just...I was just wondering, that's all," replied Ahadi. 

Mzungu didn't say anything for a moment. She silently separated the facts; what she should, and what she should not tell Ahadi about his father. Ahadi waited patiently, but as each second passed, felt more uncomfortable about the situation. "You're father was a great lion, Ahadi," Mzungu told him, "a great king as well. Everyone respected him. Everyone loved him. He brought warring people together. He restored the Pridelands to what they are now."

Ahadi tried to get a picture of Mohatu in his head. He had grown up hearing stories from the pride sisters, other cubs, and subjects from all over the Pridelands about what kind of a lion Mohatu was. Over half of the stories seemed like mere legends. The things that mythology was based on. Some involved a violent battle against his own father for the throne, while others were far less believable. Ahadi had always pictured his father as a larger-than-life, dark complexioned lion with a great powerful mane and all-knowing eyes. A hero. "What happened?" Ahadi pressed, aching to know more.

"Well, as you might know, his brother and your uncle, Mtundu, rules the Mistylands over yonder," Mzungu continued, "some very terrible things happened to him. He lost his wife and his cub to an unknown enemy. He decided to go and find this enemy, and asked your father to come with. He agreed."

Ahadi nodded. "And...?"

"And...that's the last anyone saw of him."

Ahadi's ears drooped. He was disappointed that the story had come to such an abrupt end, without any answers or clues as to whether or not Mohatu would return. "You don't...you don't suppose he's dead, do you?" he asked tentatively.

Mzungu flinched a bit, as if the question caused her some sort of physical pain. "Of course not...he'll come back, Ahadi, don't worry." Mzungu looked not at Ahadi as she said this. It was as if she was trying to convince herself of that, rather than her son.

A silence passed between them. There was nothing Ahadi could say, nor Mzungu. And silences tended to make Ahadi uncomfortable. Especially now. He stood up and made his way towards the mouth of the den. Mzungu turned to him. "Where are you going, TIBA?" she asked.

"Just outside," replied Ahadi.

"Don't go too far!" warned Mzungu. She watched Ahadi disappear out of the cavern. She sighed, and looked to empty spot beside her. Where Mohatu used to lay next to her. Where he used to keep her warm. Now he was gone. And she couldn't even imagine where. Was he even still alive? The fact that she had to ask herself this killed her. And she didn't even realize until now that she had described Mohatu to Ahadi in the past tense. He WAS a great lion. Everyone LOVED him. She spoke about him as if he was already dead. She had always known that one day, Ahadi would begin to ask about his father. She had dreaded it for many months, and now it was starting to happen. He asked only innocent questions now. But as he grew, he would probably start becoming resentful. Blaming his father for abandoning his kingdom and his family. What would she tell him then? 

"Oh, Mohatu...where are you?" she asked the spot next to her.

"I don't know what you're doing,  
and I don't know where you are,  
but I look up at that great big sky and I hope you're wishing on that same bright star.

"I wonder...I pray...

"And I sleep alone.  
And I cry alone.  
And it's so hard living here on my own.  
So please...come home soon.

"I still imagine your touch.  
It's beautiful missing something that much.  
Sometimes love needs a fighting chance.  
So I'll wait my turn, until it's our turn to dance.

"I wonder...I pray...

"I sleep alone.  
I cry alone.  
Without you, this place is not a home.  
So please...come home soon.

"I walk alone.  
I try alone.  
I'll wait for you...don't wanna die alone.  
So please...come home soon."

"Rafiki?"

Rafiki's eyes flickered open to see a cub standing a few feet away from the branch where he was resting. Rafiki shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing correctly? Was Prince Ahadi really in his tree? He sat up, and then pushed some of the leaves out of the way to see outside. It was still pitch black out. What was Ahadi doing here all alone? "Prince Ahadi," he started, climbing down from his bed. "What on Earth are you doing here? Do you know how late it is?"

Ahadi cast a melancholy look to the floor and drooped his ears. "Yessir."

Rafiki raised an eyebrow. "Does your mother know you're here?"

"No sir."

"Well, come now, young master," said Rafiki, patting Ahadi gently on the head, "it's not right for you to leave your mother home, not knowing where you are. Especially at this time of night. It's quite a long ways from my tree to Pride Rock. I don't even want to THINK about the danger you might have had to face!"

Ahadi looked up with protest. "But I--"

"No excuses, my prince," interrupted Rafiki, "your mother wouldn't take kindly to the idea of you being here this late! I'll walk you home." Rafiki started to walk towards a vine that would safely bring he and Ahadi down to the ground.

"I wanted to ask you about my father," Ahadi declared.

Rafiki froze in midstep. He then let the vine drop from his hand and turned to face Ahadi's, who was anticipating a reply. Rafiki bit his lip. This was about the last thing he had suspected. He figured there had to be a good reason why Ahadi had come so far so late, but still, he was not the person Ahadi should ask about Mohatu. Rafiki had assumed that soon, Ahadi would begin to wonder about his father, but he thought Mzungu would be the one to answer those questions. "Me?" asked Rafiki. "Why would you ask me? Why not your mother?"

"She told me some stuff, but she doesn't know where he is, or if he'll come back," Ahadi replied.

"And you thought I would know?"

"Well...yeah," Ahadi replied.

With a sigh, Rafiki made his way over to Ahadi and knelt down next to him. "Ahadi," he said, placing a hand on the cub's shoulder, "I don't know where your father is. All I know is that he's looking for someone with his brother. Someone who did something terrible, and he's going to come home as soon as he brings them to justice."

Hope twinkled in Ahadi's eyes. "So he'll come home?"

"Well, I hope he will. But if he doesn't..." Rafiki trailed off as he saw the hopeful look vanish off Ahadi's face. He searched his mind for the right thing to say. "Ahadi...your father made your mother promise him something on the day he left. He promised her that he would do anything and everything in his power to return. But he made her promise that in case he didn't return by the time you were nearly an adult, you would take the throne."

"Me?" Ahadi asked, drawing back in fright. "I can't become king!" Tears began to creep into his eyes. "I don't know anything about being king! I've had no one to teach me!"

Rafiki reached out to touch the shaken cub. "Prince Ahadi," he started. 

"I can't! I can't, I can't, I can't..."

"Come to me."

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Ahadi reluctantly met Rafiki's eyes. He felt like a weakling crying like this. But he then saw something in Rafiki's eyes. There was no sign of patronizing, pity, or any look that suggested that Rafiki found Ahadi's tears funny. Instead, he saw something else in Rafiki's eyes--love. Something he could trust in. It was the same look he often found in his mother's eyes when he would wake up from a nightmare. It soothed him. Slowly, he made his way over to Rafiki. Rafiki then embraced the cub. "I know you miss your father," Rafiki comforted. Ahadi buried his face in Rafiki's white mane. "And it's okay to cry," Rafiki continued. Ahadi felt as if his own body had heard Rafiki's statement, because just then, he felt tears beginnning to run down his face and into Rafiki's mane.

After a moment, Rafiki lifted the cub from the ground and stood up. He held Ahadi out in front of him and smiled benignly. "I would like to show you something that might help you," he said. He cradled the cub in his arms and climbed up the branches of his tree. He climbed higher and higher until he pushed aside a bushel of leaves and saw the starry night sky. He sat down upon the branch, then pointed towards the sky. "Look," he instructed. Ahadi obeyed and looked to the sky.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Sure a lot of stars up there, huh?" asked Rafiki.

"Yeah!"

"How many do you think are up there?"

"Millions?"

"Nope."

"Billions?"

"Nope."

"Too many to count."

"Precisely," Rafiki smiled. "Ahadi, you might feel scared that you'll never make a good king. That you don't have what it takes. Well, you're not the only one."

"I'm not?" asked Ahadi.

"Nope. See all those stars? Those aren't just stars." 

Ahadi looked up at Rafiki, questioningly. Rafiki continued. "Since the beginning of time, there have been many great rulers. Not just lions, either. Hyenas, cheetahs, even babboons"--Ahadi grinned--"have had great rulers. And when each of them dies, they go up there. See all those stars? Those are the Great Kings of the Past. All the greatest leaders who have ever led their people, all the greatest generals who face danger in times of war, all of them are up there, looking down on us."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Did you know any of them?"

"No, but my teacher, Hekima, did! During his time, he had the privilege of meeting the three first kings of the Pridelands, even before they were the Pridelands!" Rafiki told the cub. "There was the very first king, Kwanza. If you think you have it rough, imagine being the very first king in a brand new land!

"Kwanza came from a pride from over the mountains, which is the same pride your mother came from. He was one of the three sons of the king. And he was the youngest of all of them. His father was quite unfair to Kwanza. He didn't believe Kwanza would ever amount to anything. So one day, when he was only about a year older than you, he left his home with his only friend and came upon this land. There were no other lions, but there was plenty of food and water and space. So he and his friend, who later became his queen, turned it into their kingdom. Many rogues from all over came into the lands and were accepted graciously by King Kwanza. Most of the Pridelanders today are decendents of those rogues.

"And then there was the second king, Kwanza's son, Staarabu. Staarabu was a very curious young cub, and didn't have many friends. He spent all his time exploring, even in places he shouldn't. But through all the exploring, he learned much. He made many mistakes which he also learned from. All his experience made him the wisest lion in the pride.

"Then there was Staarabu's son, Adhimu. Adhimu was friendly and loved by all who met him. But he was blind. As a cub, he was never let out of his parent's sight, since his blindness would keep him from seeing any danger. However, his other senses became ten times stronger because of his blindness. So when the time came for his hunt, his parents refused to let him go, but he went anyways, and returned with the greatest catch ever caught by any before him! He thus ruled his kingdom with all the wisdom, kindness and forgiveness of any great king. However, his mate perished before they could produce an heir. So he grew old, with no one to succeed him., until one day, a pride sister gave birth to a cub. The cub's father was a rogue who had been mysteriously killed. The lioness gave the cub to Adhimu as an heir. Adhimu loved the cub, even though he was old enough to be her grandfather. But one day, a rogue from the yonder Mistylands, where your father is from, came to the lands and asked for a home. Adhimu said yes, and throughout the weeks, the rogue and Adhimu grew close. But one day, the rogue killed Adhimu and took the kingdom over."

"But the rogue wasn't my father, was he?"

"Of course not! The rogue was none other than your grandfather, Onevu," Rafiki replied, "not only did he kill the king and take over the lands, he refused Adhimu's heir--Bashasha--rights to the throne."

"What a monster," Ahadi muttered. "What happened then?"

"Well, Onevu was a horrible, tyrannical ruler," Rafiki started, "so the lands went to waste. The herds all moved on and a drought came upon the lands. Many of the lionesses believed this to be punishment set forth by Kwanza, Staarabu, and Adhimu. And just when all seemed hopeless, a rogue came from the Mistylands. Do you know who this rogue was?"

Ahadi shook his head.

"Your father, Mohatu."

Ahadi's ears perked with interest and a smile came upon his face. Rafiki smiled back and continued his story. "He befriended the lionesses and finally, he overthrew Onevu and his mate, Nyamavu. Just after that, the drought broke and the lands came back to life. He even took in Onevu and Nyamavu's daughter, Achana, and helped to raise her."

"Wow," Ahadi said in a hushed voice.

"So, young master," started Rafiki, "if you think you have it bad, think of outcast Kwanza, or curious Staarabu, or blind Adhimu. For they are all watching you and all you do. All of them look down on you from those stars."

"They do?" asked Ahadi.

"Yes," Rafiki replied, "so whenever you feel alone, remember, all the great kings will always be there to guide you. And they will help you to become a great king, too."

-  
Author's Note: And that would be the first of the six (planned) songs that will be in this fic. Hopefully it tied in well enough. Some of the lyrics were changed or taken out to ensure it tied in to the story. The details are below.

Title: "Come Home Soon"  
Artist: SheDaisy 


	19. The Hunt

Chapter 19: The Hunt

Several months passed, and Mzungu watched with pride as her son grew into a handsome young lion. He hadn't mentioned a word about his father since the night he journeyed to Rafiki's, and he had also taken a great interest in his lessons. So nearly everyday thereforth, Mzungu brought him into the Pridelands and taught, lectured, and showed him around until Ahadi grew tired, or his attention went to other things. He became so thirsty for knowledge that she ended up sending him to Rafiki's tree very often. And ever since the night of the Great Kings, Rafiki and Ahadi had grown to be close friends.

Ahadi had now reached his seventh moon, which meant he was old enough to complete his first solitary hunt. Mzungu learned that it was a tradition, and a rite of passage to adult life in the pride. When cubs born in the pride reached their seventh moon, they had to receive a blessing from their parents, then complete their first hunt without any outside help. If they failed, they would try again three days later. This process continued until they caught something.

It was high noon on the day of Ahadi's hunt, and all the pride sisters had gathered outside the cavern, talking, and waiting for Ahadi to come out. Before their hunt, the hunter was permitted to pray to the gods for grace and endurance in the privacy of the cavern. 

Mzungu stood at the very end of the aisle the lionesses had formed, awaiting her son's arrival. Several emotions went through her as she waited. Happiness, that today, Ahadi would go on, and likely succeed on his first hunt. Sadness, that her baby had all grown up and after today, be regarded as an adult and would no longer need to rely on her. Fear, that something would go wrong on his hunt and cause him to fail, or even die. And longing, that Mohatu wasn't here to witness it. 'Mohatu, my love,' she thought, looking up at the sky, 'ndiyani khumbula. I miss you.'

Just then, the gossip of the pride sisters ceased as everyone shushed eachother and looked to the mouth of the den. Mzungu did as well. Out of the darkness stepped Ahadi. He had grown into a handsome, and fairly built young lion. His mane was already half-grown, and he sported it with pride. The dark brown hair trailed down the back of his neck, and also from his throat down to his chest. And the unruly bangs he had as a cub were still there, only in the form of a mane. It was never failed to amaze Mzungu how he managed to see through them.

Ahadi looked to his left, where Rafiki stood upon a rock, admiring the young lion's poise and confidence. The mandrill bowed to his prince. "May the gods grant you the best of luck, Prince Ahadi," he said respectfully.

"Thank you, Rafiki," Ahadi replied earnestly, "but luck is for those whom have no skill or sense of self-dependence." He flicked his tail cockily, and Rafiki chuckled a bit. Ahadi then started down the aisle towards his mother. Mzungu proudly watched his confident steps as he drew closer to her. Just then, a song that her mother used to sing to her as a lullaby began to play in her head. 

"She'll be there to guide and protect you.  
She will be there to see it through..."

She closed her eyes, and images of all the tender moments she had shared with Ahadi when he was but a cub flashed behind her eyes. The first time she saw him. The first time his baby blue eyes looked up at her. The awed look on his face when Rafiki held him high in the sky on his presentation day. His first words. The way they used to tease eachother, and the way they used to play. That give-away grin that he sported when he was up to no good.

"She'll lift you up when you stumble and fall.  
She'll always be there to heed your call."

"Mom?"

Mzungu opened her eyes to see her son standing before her with a hint of a smile on his face. "I think I'm ready," he said.

Mzungu smiled proudly, as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I know you're ready," she replied. She leaned forth and they nuzzled eachother lovingly.

"Remember,  
she loves you.  
She really loves you.  
She believes in you.  
She truly loves you..."

They drew away from eachother and met eachother's eyes. "Your father would be so proud of you," said Mzungu.

Ahadi bowed his head. He then walked past her and started down the rocky slope towards the Pridelands. The hunt had begun. Mzungu watched longingly as her son disappeared into the deep grasses of the plains. She sighed. Just then, she was approached by Kamara and Sarai. She turned to the two young lionesses. They had both grown into beautiful young pride sisters. They had lost their cub fat, and both had a sleeker and more flexible frame, which would serve them well during hunting. "Well, I suppose you girls have something to look forward to," Mzungu said with a smile.

Kamara and Sarai nodded. "Only one more week," said Sarai. "I'm excited, and I'm sure Kamara is, too." 

Kamara nodded anxiously. She then looked out to the Pridelands thoughtfully. "Do you think Ahadi can do it?" she asked.

Mzungu followed her eyes into the Pridelands. Ahadi would have until sun down to bring his kill back to Pride Rock, or else, he failed and would have to try again some other time. But she knew her son. She knew he had great endurance and even greater pride. He wouldn't allow himself to come home until he had a kill. She nodded. "He'll do just fine."

Ahadi prowled through the grass slowly and stealthily, making his way closer to his prey. He hadn't been out for more than a half-hour, and he had already found a wildebeest colt that had been separated from its herd. A good catch, and a fairly simple one, if he did it right.

Finally, he was in a patch of grass only meters away from the grazing colt. He crouched down slowly, making no sound at all A slow grin came upon his face. "I've got it made," he muttered to himself, "just a quick pounce and a swift bite to the neck, and I'm on my way home."

He wiggled his rear end a bit, then sprang out of the reeds and at his victim. The wildebeest immediately noticed the disruption, and stood for a second, eyes wide in shock and fear. Finally, it summoned its senses, and took off running as fast as its hooves could carry it. Ahadi snarled. He hadn't anticipated a chase, but perhaps it was for the best. If the catch was too easy, he'd have nothing to brag about later. He would have no story to stretch until it was of unbelievable material. Thus, he shunned his disappointment and smirked. "Alright, fine," he said to the colt, "we'll do it your way."

He strode after the colt, in hot pursuit of it. He managed to come up right behind the colt, only a meter or so away from its flanks. Just as he was calculating his distance and preparing himself to go in for the kill, the colt darted to the left, in a turn so sharp, that Ahadi's paws skidded across the ground, sending dirt flying everywhere as he tried to regain himself. He gave a small growl of irritation. "You're only making it harder on yourself," he snapped at the colt. Impatience began to well up inside of him. He pushed himself harder. 

Ahadi once again came within a few mere meters of his prey. He grinned, and chuckled victoriously. "You put up a good fight, my friend," he said, "but now, it's time to say good bye..." He tensed his muscles and prepared to pounce. Then something unexpected happened. The colt, skittered to a stop, then about-faced. All this happened in a split second, and gave Ahadi hardly any time to react. Eyes wide in surprise, Ahadi ducked to the ground, just missing a collision that could have ended his life. The wildebeest leapt over him, and its hooves grazed Ahadi's young mane. All this happened in a split second, and before he knew it, Ahadi was watching his prize gallop away.

Gulping for breath, Ahadi lifted himself off the ground as he recovered from the shock of a near-death. He knew just how dangerous the hooves of any savannah animal were, and had heard stories of pride sisters who had been killed by their prey, trampled under merciless hooves. He didn't want his fate to be the same.

After the shock had subsided, anger began to set in. He was so close to a kill! And a very good one, at that! Who knew how long it would take him to find another one. He looked to the horizon and saw that sun down was only a few short hours away. He shot an angry look at the ground. "Damn!"

Just then, he was pulled out of his complexeties when he heard a familiar cackling from behind him. His ears perked, and he whirled around to see not just two hyenas, but about six of them. Two of them were the rude, unkempt hyenas he recognized from his youth, Tule and Vunde.

"Well, we meet again!" Vunde cackled as he led his pack closer to Ahadi. "Not much of a hunter, I see."

A certain hatred began to grow inside of Ahadi. This was the third time the hyenas had interfered with his routine. But this time was far more serious. They had intruded on his hunt, nearly got him killed, and made him lose his prey. He began to advance towards them. "You filthy little scumbags..." he snarled.

"Oooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the litterbox this morning," Tule teased. A few mocking laughs began to arise from the pack of hyenas. "Don't blame us for your hunting skills...or should I say, lack thereof."

Ahadi--not being much different from any other adolescent lion--had accumulated a great sense of pride over the past months, as well as a healthy ego. He wanted to believe he could do anything he wanted, however he wanted. He knew everything, and he had no limits. The fact that these hyenas were trying to tear him from his belief only made him madder. He continued to advance towards the hyenas.

"Careful, now, Ahadi," said Vunde, "you don't have your mother here to tear us apart." The pack burst into a fit of laughter that only fueled the fire that burned inside of the young prince.

"I don't need my mother here," Ahadi snarled, "I'll tear you apart myself!" With a roar, he lunged forth at the hyenas. Suddenly, a golden form shot between him and his adversaries. Before he had a chance to try to stop himself, he collided with the figure and the two went tumbling through the grass.

Ahadi felt himself hit the ground hard. He groaned, and began to lift himself up. He looked over to the figure. It was his mother. She lay there for a moment, recoiling from the collision. She then looked up at Ahadi, with the look that said, 'what on Earth were you thinking?' Ahadi gave her an apologetic look, and rushed to her side to help her up. "Mother, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Playing referee, apparently," she replied. She shook herself off. "But this time, I brought re-inforcement."

Ahadi looked around, and saw a few familiar faces scattered across the scene. There was Kamara and Sarai, standing beside eachother, looking at him with the same confused expressions, Yolanda, running over to him and Mzungu, and Utisho, Tuli, and Ucheshi, who were facing down the hyenas. A look of horror came upon Ahadi's face. It was bad enough that he had--so far--failed his hunt, but now he had to be rescued by half the pride and admit he failed? He glared at his mother. "Mom, why did you bring everyone here?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Mzungu looked taken aback. "To help you, Ahadi! You don't honestly think you can take on six hyenas, do you?"

Ahadi gave her a defiant look. "I'm sure I could manage!"

Mzungu opened her mouth to reply, but was cut short as Yolanda cut in and nuzzled Ahadi graciously. "Ahadi!" she exclaimed. "Thank heavens you're alright!"

Pushing his humilation and pride aside for a moment, Ahadi nuzzled his grandmother. "Yes, I'm fine, bibi," he replied. He then looked pointedly at Mzungu. "I can take care of myself." Yolanda withdrew, and looked at her daughter. Ahadi glowered at Mzungu. "I was doing just fine! Why do you always think you need to come to my rescue?"

Drawing back in insult, Mzungu replied, "Because you can't seem to take care of yourself!"

"I can so!" snapped Ahadi. "I'm an adult, Mom!"

"You're not an adult!" Mzungu replied, on the brink of shouting. "Not yet. Until you finish a hunt successfully, you're still a cub in the eyes of this pride."

"In the eyes of the pride, or you?" Ahadi demanded.

Yolanda stepped between them. "Now, you two!" she exclaimed. "This is neither the time nor the place. If you want to run eachother into the ground, do it at home, and not in front of your subjects." She notioned towards the hyenas.

Mzungu and Ahadi followed her gaze towards the hyenas, who were standing by, looking quite pleased with themselves. Mzungu submitted to her mother, and nodded. She started toward the hyenas, giving Ahadi one last look over her shoulder that said--'we'll talk about this later'. 

"And you!" Mzungu snarled at the hyenas. "Just who do you think you are intruding upon my son's hunt like this!"

The other five hyenas crept behind Vunde for protection. Vunde stepped forth, with an obvious amount of effort. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, it was he who intruded on us." He looked accusingly at Ahadi. Ahadi's eyes shot daggers.

"I somehow find that hard to believe," retorted Mzungu, "ever since he was a cub, you've been harassing him just for the sake of your own enjoyment. How is this time any different?" The hyenas didn't reply. "I'm giving you one final warning: say out of his way, or next time, I'm going to let him deal with you as he wishes."

Vunde showed that he was intimidated by this, but he tried to mask it with blind defiance. "Is that a threat?"

"Oh no, my rancid friend," Mzungu replied darkly, leaning in on Vunde, "that's a promise."

-  
Author's Note: And that would be the second song. Background, more or less. Similar to the concept behind "Circle of Life" and "He Lives in You". 

Title: "She Believes in You"  
Sung by: Lebo M.  
Album: "Return to Pride Rock" Songs inspired by "Simba's Pride" 


	20. Uru Defies Mjeuri

Chapter 20: Uru Defies Mjeuri

Uru stormed past several lionesses as she made her way into the cavern she shared with her sister. Her green eyes burned with anger as they darted around to locate her only friend and confidante. Finally, she spotted a beautiful young lioness lying near the wall. The copper-pelted lioness had been sleeping, but Uru's entrance had woken her, and she blinked her light green eyes quizzically at her sister. "Uru?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" snapped Uru. She sat next to her sister and began to hastilly clean her rich, red-brown colored fur. Her sister watched silently. As a cub, Uru had fallen into the habit of cleaning herself when she was extremely angry. It was a neat trick she had learned that kept her from saying things that she wanted to say that she knew she would regret later. 

"So, what's the matter this time?" Uru's sister asked.

"Alright, Thabiti," Uru started, ceasing of her cleaning as she sat upright, "I know you're going to laugh, but I SWEAR, Mjeuri is out to get me."

Thabiti kept herself from laughing. Not at Uru's statement per se, but the fact that, once again, Uru was being horribly overdramatic. Instead, Thabiti nodded, urging Uru to continue. She knew that nothing angered Uru more--well, aside from Mjeuri--than being laughed at or patronized in any way. "What makes you think that?" asked Thabiti politely.

"Just...EVERYTHING!" exclaimed Uru. "Everyday of my life he makes me miserable, and I swear he does it on purpose! But still, none of that measures up to what he did this time."

"And that would be?"

Uru bowed her head and continued in a more mellow tone. "You recall that our brothers, Juha and Shwari, were killed on their expedition two days ago."

Thabiti mirrored Uru's action and bowed her head in respect for the deceased. "May Aiheu rest their souls."

Uru lifted her head and continued in the same boistrious manner. "Well, Mjeuri has the nerve to refuse burial rights to Shwari just because he had the mind to second guess Mjeuri from the time Mjeuri took him in until the second he breathed his last."

Thabiti's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "No!"

Uru nodded affirmatively. "Yes! He announced it in front of the pride and Aiheu and everybody," she responded energetically, "he claimed that while Juha was a hero and fought for the cause he believed in, Shwari was of weak conviction and his name deserved to be erased from the royal line." She shook her head angrily. "The nerve, the absolute nerve. If Savanna was here to see what Mjeuri was doing to her pride, she'd--"

Thabiti silenced her sister. "Don't take Savanna's name in vain," she said calmly, "she sees everything. She is watching what Mjeuri is doing, and when the time comes, she will deal with him accordingly."

Uru shook her head. "I just can't believe he would have the nerve to shame his own mother's name."

"Yes, Mjeuri is quite unbelievable."

Just then, an older lioness appeared in the opening of the cavern. "Uru, His Majesty requests your presence."

Uru's ears pinned back against her head in irritation. The fact that Mjeuri would bother to summon her after shaming her favorite brother boiled her blood. She lashed her tail angrily and turned to Thabiti. "If I don't return, I want you to know that you should get the heck out of here," Uru said gravely, "Mjeuri is the worst kind of trouble, and you deserve better. Get out, if and when you get the chance, and never look back."

Thabiti smiled at Uru's kind words. "Why wouldn't you come back?" she asked.

"Attempted murder directed at an authority figure such as a king is often met with the penalty of death," Uru replied, a smile creeping onto her face. "And Mjeuri has caught me on a bad day."

Thabiti chuckled a bit, and watched as the old lioness escorted Uru from the cavern.

Uru felt her fur begin to stand on end as she entered the royal den. Her escort bowed to the dark, robust figure before them. "Here she is, Your Majesty," she said.

"Thank you, sister," replied Mjeuri, "you may leave."

The lioness bowed once again and exitted. The robust figure of a lion, Mjeuri, smiled down at Uru from his perch on a large rock; what he considered to be his throne. "Well, pleasure to see you again, Uru," Mjeuri greeted.

"I almost wish I could say the same," Uru grumbled.

Mjeuri sighed. "Uru, Uru, my darling niece," he cooed, "you aren't still angry about the whole Shwari-Juha burial issue, are you now?"

"Take a guess."

"I'm beginning to get the impression that you don't quite like me, Uru."

Uru scoffed. "Impression? Well, apparently I'm not getting through to you. Maybe I ought to intensify the signals a bit more." Her deep green eyes burned into Mjeuri's evil eyes. "I hate you." She then sat down and forced a smile onto her face. "There, now that that's cleared up, onto business!" she chirped in a conversational tone.

To Uru's dismay, Mjeuri seemed a bit entertained by her comments. He smiled a bit and shook his head. "Such a fiesty young lady," he said, "you're so riled up that you seem to have forgotten your manners. It's impolite to seat oneself in the presence of an authority figure without being told to do so."

Uru just stared at him for a moment, her expression blank. She then stood up. And smiled sweetly at her uncle. "May I please be seated?"

Mjeuri smiled back. "No, but thank you for asking."

Uru defiantly sat back on the ground. Mjeuri shook his head and tsk'ed. "It's a shame that you hate me so, Uru," he said, "because I have a gift for you."

"I'd sooner suck the venom from a poisonous snake than accept any gift from you," Uru shot back.

Mjeuri ignored the comment. "Oh, Adili!"

Eyes growing wide in dismay, Uru sighed as she saw an adolescent lion step out of the shadows and walk over to Mjeuri. This lion, Adili, had the same color pelt as Mjeuri--a very dark, malnourished gray color. He had the same jet black mane, only Adili's wasn't even half of what Mjeuri's mane was, size-wise. Adili also had the same piercing red eyes. "Uru," said Mjeuri, "I'm sure you know my son, Adili."

Adili nodded to Uru. Uru slowly shook her head. Mjeuri continued. "Now, as the prince of this land, Adili has rights to any lioness he chooses," Mjeuri explained, "and he chose you."

Uru's jaw dropped. 

"So, Uru, I'm pleased to present to you, your intended, Adili," Mjeuri announced proudly.

Uru didn't utter a word. She just stared. How could this be happening to her? Not only did he irk her on a daily basis and dishonor her brother, but now he wanted to stick her with his arrogant son for the rest of their lives! "You have got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed. She looked pointedly at Adili. "You can't just CLAIM me, like you do a chunk of meat!"

"Oh, yes he can," replied Mjeuri, "and you should be honored that he would choose a rowdy little lass like yourself."

"Why ME?" Uru whined. "Why not Thabiti?" After the words escaped her mouth, Uru longed to take them back. She had said those words without thinking. She would never wish something like that upon her best friend.

"That's the next matter," said Mjeuri, "Thabiti. She's grown into quite a beautiful lioness. I've watched her grow patiently. And she's been just as patient...lounging around and biding her time. Well, her time has come." Mjeuri rose to her feet. Uru's ears perked in vague interest. The tone in Mjeuri's voice was--for once--not malicious. It was surprisingly optimistic, yet at the same time, dutiful. She leaned forth as Mjeuri deserted his son and throne and began to walk towards Uru.

"What do you mean?" Uru asked.

"Why, it's her turn to play!" Mjeuri started. "She is now the main pawn in my plan."

Now Uru was becoming skeptical. "What plan?" she demanded.

Mjeuri began to circle her as he explained. "It's all part of a very complex plan I've spawned, see? Juha and Shwari have done their part, and now it's time to do hers. I took her in while she was very young. I decided that her father wasn't fit to raise her. He and his brother Mohatu killed my best friend, Onevu, quite some time ago. And it's my duty to avenge.

"I knew that Mtundu couldn't stand being apart from his daughter, so naturally, he would come after me. And he's a coward, and is nothing without his brother to back him, so I knew he'd bring Mohatu with him. So for the last several, several months, they've been out tracking me. This is where Juha and Shwari come in. I send them out to kill Mtundu and Mohatu, but naturally, they had no chance. Mtundu and Mohatu are very well-built lions, just like their father. And they fight well too. Thus, Juha and Shwari were killed by Mtundu and Mohatu, by means of self-defense."

Uru's eyes grew wide in realization. "You...you knew they were going to get killed!"

"I did!" Mjeuri replied with a gleeful smile. "I'm amazing, aren't I? Anyhow, I decided to keep the cause of their death, well, vague for awhile. And today, I'm going to tell Thabiti that her two beloved foster brothers were slaughtered brutally by a tyrannical, blood-thirsty lion named Mtundu." His smile grew, and his teeth glistened in the dark. "Her own father."

Uru followed the story, horrified by all that Mjeuri was revealing to her. He had stolen Thabiti from her father. He had sent her brothers out, knowing they would never return. And now he was going to turn innocent, naive Thabiti against her own father? Uru longed, yearned to say something the Mjeuri. Something cruel, something that would let him know how despicable he was. But she couldn't find the words to say. Instead, she let the shock and anger build inside her.

Mjeuri saw that he was getting a reaction from Uru, so he continued. "And then, for the next week, I'm going to fuel her hatred towards her father. To the point where she'll want to kill him as soon as she sees him. Then, I'll bring her and Adili with me to find Mohatu and Mtundu. We'll meet. I'll show Thabiti the horrid creature who murdered her brothers. She'll try to kill him, and tear his heart out with her words. Once he looks like he can take no more, Adili and Thabiti will kill Mohatu in front of Mtundu, then I'll slit Thabiti's throat while her heart-broken daddy watches. Then, we'll finish the job."

Mjeuri revealed his razor sharp claws. Uru jumped. "So, impressive, huh?" Mjeuri asked.

All the hurt, terror, rage, and shock that Uru had left bottled inside her evolved into a hurricane of fury. She jumped to her feet and jumped at Mjeuri. "You beast! You coward!" she shouted. "You are the most despicable creature to tread the Earth!"

Mjeuri saw her coming at him, and before Uru could even touch him, he knocked her to the ground with one blow of his massive paw. Uru hit the ground with a painful thud. Mjeuri stood over her menacingly as she recovered from the blow. "You're horrid," Uru continued, still dazed from the blow. She slowly raised her head enough to look at him with dizzy, yet defiant eyes. "How could you even spawn such a plan without any remorse!"

"It's easier than you think," Mjeuri replied.

Pain errupted through her whole body, but Uru did not succumb. "I hope that Mohatu and Mtundu are all that their stories make them up to be. If that's true, you've already dug your own grave, and I hope they throw your bloody, battered corpse into it without so much as a word of salvation for your black soul." Her eyes blazed with ire. "Just as you did to my brother."

For the first time, Mjeuri showed anger. He began to quake, and Uru waited for him to strike her, but he didn't. Instead, he turned to his son. "Adili!" he called. 

Adili trotted dutifully over to his father. Mjeuri looked at Uru. "Please escort Uru out of my presence."

"Yes, Father," Adili replied. He leaned down and roughly began to shove Uru to her feet. 

"What now?" Uru asked Mjeuri challengingly.

"Now," Mjeuri replied, "I'll give you until sundown to get as far away from here as you can. If my lionesses find you anywhere near here, I'll give them instructions to kill you."

"Why? What's the point behind that?" Uru snapped.

"I know you," Mjeuri replied, "you'll run back to your den and tell Thabiti all about bad, bad Uncle Mjeuri's plans and ruin it for me. Can't have that now, can we?"

As they approached the mouth of the den, Uru turned to Adili and batted her eyes seductively. "You'd let your Daddy kill your fiance'?" she asked coyly.

"No," Adili replied, "but if you don't get out of here, there won't be much I can do to stop him."

Uru gaped. She now understood what it meant to be between a rock and a hard place. She could either run, and risk being killed by Aiheu only knows what as she attempted to fend for herself, or stand her and get killed.

She quickly narrowed it down to this--possible death, or certain death. With one last look of malice in Mjeuri's direction, Uru took off running.

She would just have to take her chances. 


	21. Ahadi's Decision

Chapter 21: Ahadi's Decision

"Ahadi, will you stop being irrational?"

Mzungu looked her son in the eyes, pleafully. It was about an hour after Ahadi's hunt had ended, unsuccessfully. Mzungu had brought her son into the pridal chambers and dismissed the other lionesses so that she could talk to Ahadi alone. Mzungu was worried about her son, and a bit hurt by how he had reacted when she had arrived at the scene. Ahadi was angry. Angry that he failed his hunt, angry at the hyenas, angry at his mother, but he was also angry about something else. Mzungu could sense it. And she wanted to find out what it was.

"Irrational?" exclaimed Ahadi. "How am I being irrational? I'm entitled to be angry, aren't I?"

"Of course you are!" replied Mzungu. "But why are you angry at me? I did nothing to make you treat me the way you did!"

"Stop coming to my rescue!" Ahadi exploded. Mzungu drew back, surprised by his outburst. "I'm not a cub anymore! I can take care of myself, and I don't need you thinking that you have to rush to my side every time I'm faced with a crisis!"

Ahadi's deep orange eyes burned into Mzungu's. It stung. Not just his gaze, but his words. He wasn't just growing out of his dependence, but he was pushing her away. She wasn't quite ready to deal with it yet. Her teary orange eyes fell to the ground. Her sense of mother hood had shattered. He didn't want her anymore. "I'm sorry you feel that way," she muttered, "but...maybe you should try to understand how I feel. Where I'm coming from."

These words brought Ahadi back to what his mother had told him when he was just a cub. 'You're all I have in this world', she had told him. Those words made him feel so special then, but now they felt restrictive. Like ropes, binding him down. "I'm all you have in this world," he repeated, his expression softening, "Mom, look. I understand that, but you can't keep treating me like a cub! You can't keep me under your rules forever."

Mzungu looked up at him, tears of anger welling up in her eyes as she scowled at him. "No, you don't understand!" she snapped. "You never met your father. You don't know the bond we had, and how much it kills me to think something might have happened to him that may prevent him from ever returning!"

Ahadi began to shake. He was filled to bursting with emotion. And now, he wasn't just angry with the previous situations, but now, he was angry with his father. "You're right!" he replied. "I never did know my father, but whose fault is that?" He looked Mzungu hard in the eye. "He just up and left when I was a cub! And he left you here to raise me alone! And expected you to keep me out of trouble, and teach me how to be king! And to keep the kingdom under control!"

Mzungu felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She hurt so much. Not just for herself. Not just for her mate. But now, for her son, who was beside himself, questioning the value of the father he never knew. She longed to go over to him and pull him into her arms, and convince him everything would be okay. But she knew he would probably push her away. "Ahadi..."

"He can't be as great as you claim, if he's willing to lay such a burden on his mate!" Ahadi stated angrily.

Mzungu's hurt and maternal instinct quickly turned into anger. She had never for a moment doubted her mate's loyalty or love to her and her son. She knew that he had left not out of disinterest or irresponsibility for his family, but for his brother's sake, and the sake of Mtundu's beloved son. And he knew that any enemy of Mtundu's was probably an enemy of his as well. He also understood that this would put he and his family into immediate danger. So he sought to eliminate this threat. Regardless of Ahadi's emotional state, Mzungu would not tolerate blasphemy towards her beloved king. "You never knew him," she warned, "you don't know the circumstances of his departure, so it's not your place to judge him, or question his love or loyalty towards us."

"Mom, the Pridelands are gonna fall apart!" Ahadi exclaimed, the anger leaving his face, and being replaced by worry. Mzungu's face dropped, and she squinted, wondering what her son meant. "The hyenas are plotting something, I know they are! Why would the just target me like they do? To make me afraid of them! So when I'm thrown into position of king, I'll let them do as they please! They'll eat all the food, they'll scare the herds off! They'll turn the Pridelands into a desolate wasteland, and multiply and teach their children to do the same!"

Mzungu grew silent. She found sense behind Ahadi's words. She could offer nothing as a response or retort.

Taking a few breaths, Ahadi managed to calm himself. He looked at his mother, how small she seemed now. How powerless and afraid. Nothing about her hinted that she was Queen. He sighed, and walked over to her. "Mom," he said, looking her levelly in the eyes, "please, we can't let this happen! This is our home. I've lived here all my life, and I don't want to see the lands waste away."

"But what can we do, Ahadi?" Mzungu asked. "The hyenas obviously don't listen to me. And they think you're nothing but a game to them."

Ahadi looked away in shame. The words hurt him, but he knew they were true. What could he do? Who would the hyenas listen to? Who could prevent the almost certain downfall of the Pridelands?

"Dad," he muttered, realizing.

Mzungu blinked. "What?"

Ahadi's eyes grew wide in revelation. "Dad!" he repeated. "The hyenas will listen to him! He's a legend! He beat Onevu, for cripes' sake!"

Mzungu shook her head at her son's seemingly incredulous proposition. "Ahadi, your father can't do anything," she replied, "he's not even here, he's..." She then realized what Ahadi was onto. "Oh, no."

"Mom, I have to find him," Ahadi confirmed.

Completely blown away that Ahadi would suggest such an idea, Mzungu stood up, and walked off, shaking her head. "Absolutely not!" she exclaimed. She looked over her shoulder at him. "No son of mine is going to go running off to the ends of the earth by himself!"

Ahadi rushed over to his mother and stepped into her path. He looked her square in the eye. "Mom, it's the only way!"

"There must be others."

"There isn't!"

"No one even knows if he's still...alive."

"Don't you wanna know?"

"Ahadi, please."

"I'm going. That's final."

Ahadi walked past her and headed for the mouth of the den. He reached it, and stood for a moment, looking at the sky. "I'll leave tomorrow morning," he stated, "if I move fast enough, I should be able to find him in the next week." 

Ahadi had never felt certain about anything in his life. He grew up in a fragile world of uncertainties. He never knew who his father was, or where he was, or if he would ever come back. He never knew his place. His destiny. But now he knew. If he couldn't save the Pridelands himself and put the hyenas in their place, he would find someone who could. His father, the legendary king. The first king of the Pridelands. 

He was pulled out of his self-glorified high when he heard quick, jerky breaths. He looked over his shoulder at the only other one in the den, his mother, who was facing away from him, and hunched over with her head hanging low. His brows furrowed in concern. "Mom?" He padded over to her, and looked at her. She was crying. This was the first time he had actually seen her weep. He leaned down next to her ear. "Mom...don't worry," he coaxed, offering a smile, "I promise I can take care of myself."

Mzungu sniffled. "You had better stay true to that," she replied. "Because I don't want to lose the only thing I have left to live for."

Ahadi's ears pinned back against his head in shame that he had made his mother cry. But he was assured that what he was doing was right. He sighed, and then nuzzled his mother to comfort her. He felt Mzungu bury her face in his half-mane, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Meanwhile, about ten miles away, Uru was slowly surrendering her flight from Mjeuri. She had been running as fast as her feet could carry her since high-noon. She had never feared Mjeuri, but she knew that he was a lion of his word, and if he threatened to kill her, he would. If given the chance.

Her youth and spirit had kept her going for hours, but eventually, she began to tire. By now, she was exhausted. Everything ached. Even muscles she had never knew existed were throbbing. Gasping for breath, she slowed to a stop at the top of a bluff. She could see her breath in the cool night air. The stars were out, and the moon was shining overhead. She plopped her rear end onto the ground as she tried to regain herself. "Good grief," she gasped, "I think I just lost a year off my life."

As she gulped in air, the coldness of it began to hurt her lungs. She tried to slow her breathing down, before she set her windpipes on fire. She began to ponder. She hadn't been thinking for the whole time she was running. She just ran. Now she began to wonder. Why did she run? Why not stand her ground and fight? Her pride and Thabiti were all she really cared about. But now, Thabiti's fate was sealed, and Uru had run away from he whom she hated with all her heart. She had no Thabiti. She had no pride. What did she have now?

Burning lungs, aching muscles, and a broken past. She sighed dismally. She hated feeling as if she had no meaning. She wanted to live, but she wanted to have a life she loved to live. "Live the life you will live to love", she had heard an elder lioness say once. Love. Was that what she needed. She looked to the sky. "Live the life you will live to love," she muttered.

"Can anybody find me...somebody to love?"

She slowly rose to her aching feet.

"Each morning I get up,  
I die a little.  
Can't barely stand on my feet..."

She limped over to a small pool of water and looked at the young, melancholy lioness staring back at her. 

"Take a look in the mirror and cry.  
Lord, what you're doing to me.  
I have spent all my years in believing you,  
but I just can't get no relief..."

She looked to the sky, silently hoping that Aiheu, her ancestors, or the great kings would hear her plea.

"Oh, somebody...somebody.  
Can anybody find me.  
Somebody to love?  
Every day,  
I try, and I try and I try! But everybody wants to put me down, they say I'm going crazy.  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain,  
got no common sense,  
I got nobody to believe.

Ooh, somebody. Somebody.  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm.  
I just keep losing my beat.  
I'm okay, I'm alright.  
Ain't gonna face no defeat.

I just gotta get out of this prison cell.  
One day, I'm gonna be free.  
Oh, somebody...somebody.  
Can anybody find me..."

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Her first tear she had produced since she was a cub. "Aiheu, please," she whispered.

"Somebody to...love..."

-  
Title: "Somebody to Love"  
Artist: George Michael 


	22. The Jungle

Chapter 22: The Jungle

The seering heat of the noon-day sun beat down mercilessly upon Ahadi's back as he continued on his way, on the same path his father and uncle had trodden long ago. He had left early that morning, making his good-byes as short and painless as he could. But his attempts to hurry on his way were not enough. He didn't escape the uncertainty in the eyes of his friends Sarai and Kamara, nor the deathly fright in Mzungu's eyes, as if she felt this would be the last time she would see him.

He reached the top of a sand dune with exhausted steps and then plopped down onto the ground. He let out a deep breath of relief. It felt good to sit. His paws throbbed painfully, making it feel as if the sand was crawling beneath him. 

The rays of the sun continued their onslaught onto Ahadi's skin. Ahadi's mouth fell open and his dry tongue lolled out of his mouth in canine-fashion. He panted, attempting to get his body back to normal temperature before he collapsed. His mouth was as dry as the sand beneath him, and his stomach felt as if it were eating itself. He had to find food. Or at least water, and soon. He wasn't sure how long he would last under these conditions. He thought of his father. Had it been this brutal when he had left with Mtundu? Ahadi growled. Who cared. It was his father's fault he was frying in the noon-day sun without any sight of water or food or shade anywhere. If he had never left, Ahadi would still be basking in the tranquil paradise of the Pridelands with his friends. But no. Fate was out to get him. Even since he was a cub. He always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. It hurt to think. 

Ahadi forced himself to his feet. He was at a decent position on the dune to survey his surroundings. He scoffed with sardonic humor. As if he didn't already know that he was surrounded by desert on all sides. Slowly scanning the land around him, he mentally narrated what he saw. Sand...sand...oh, look, more sand. He smirked. Sand...sand...sand...green?

Startled by the sudden inconsistancy in the landscape, Ahadi blinked and squinted forth. The green didn't fade away. It appeared to be a cluster of trees. Ahadi's hopes began to rise. An oasis? A jungle, even? 

A mirage?

He had heard of rogue lions traveling under brutal conditions such as these, and eventually, they would start to see mirages. Pools of water, prey, even oasises. And eventually, the heat would take an even worse toll on them. Their life.

Ahadi shivered. He didn't want to think about dying. Not now. Not after he promised his mother that he would be okay. His thoughts were interupted by a squawk. He looked up, and to his horror, saw three carrion birds circling him. He swallowed hard. Mirage or not, he wouldn't know until he looked at it up close. He wasn't going to let the birds get him this easily. He was stronger than that. If they wanted him--if DEATH wanted him--they would have to fight for him. With this newborn determination, Ahadi strode forward as boldly as he could.

After walking for what seemed like forever, Ahadi was finally close enough to assure himself that what lay before him was not a mirage. Before him was a small oasis, and behind it, vast foliage of a jungle. It was as if the gods themselves had sent him a resolution. Ahadi broke into a smile, and panted excitedly. The hot, dry air had already sucked all the moisture from Ahadi's mouth, and it ached to even breathe. But now, now he knew he was going to be okay. Ahadi felt a sudden rush of energy surge through his body. His relief and joy had overcome his awareness of his physical aches. He sprinted forth towards the oasis. 

Before he knew it, he found himself greedily gulping down the cool, pure water. His body was so devoid of any nutrients and moisture that he could actually feel the cold wetness of the water sliding down his throat and settling into his stomach. He continued to lap up as much as he possibly could. Never before had water tasted so good. 'You never realize how great something is until you go without it for too long,' he thought to himself with a contented purr.

His thirst finally quenched, Ahadi lifted his head from the water, and looked towards the vast jungle. Not a bad place to start his search. He could ask the locals if they had seen any lions passing through, and follow whatever information they could give him. Yes. Sounds like a plan.

But before he could venture on, he needed rest, desparately. Even though he was now hydrated, he knew he would succumb to fatigue if he didn't sleep. With confident strides and a new sense of hope and purpose, Ahadi strode into the jungle and found a nice, cool spot in the lush grass to rest up. 

Ahadi could have sworn that he had slept for at least three days. A day of dreamless sleep had made his slumber seem much longer than it truly was. Better that he hadn't dreamed. The only thing that he would welcome into his realm of dreams would be his father's legendary visage. The bold, almost godlike figure had haunted his dreams since he was a cub. In those days, he almost feared the enormous lion. Even now, the thought of actually encountering Mohatu sent shivers up his spine. What if Mohatu didn't recognize him? What if he mauled and killed him on the spot, mistaking him for an enemy?

After hastily dismissing these thoughts, Ahadi decided that he needed to eat. Lack of nurishment was messing with his psyche, and right now, that was the last thing he needed. After stretching fore and aft, Ahadi abandoned his sleeping post and trekked through the jungle in search of any prey. Hopefully, there were no hyenas around to ruin his hunt.

Just then, Ahadi spotted something up ahead. He squinted forth to see if it was an illusion, or a possible meal. He was gradually able to make out the outline of a stately warthog. Ahadi felt himself begin to salivate. Food, glorious food. With great anticipation, Ahadi began to creep towards his unsuspecting prey. The warthog was in the middle of finding his own meal of grub from under a fallen tree trunk, so this would probably be an easy kill.

Ahadi successfully brought himself within ten feet of the warthog. He could almost taste its warm flesh dissolving in his mouth. Suddenly, his stomach let out a loud grumble. Worried, Ahadi looked up at his prey, hoping that it hadn't heard. No such luck was on Ahadi's side. The warthog's head snapped up, and it turned around, facing the large clump of foliage hiding Ahadi. Ahadi felt every inch of his body tense up. Maybe if he stood really still, the warthog would assume the noise was just its imagination and would continue to be oblivious of lurking danger.

Another low rumble interrupted Ahadi's silent prayers. The warthog posed itself for flight. Ahadi glowered at his stomach. Just then, he realized that it wasn't his stomach that had made the noise. He heard large paws tromping through the grass behind him. Ahadi turned to see a lioness bolting towards him, teeth bared, intense glint in her eye.

Adrenaline surged through Ahadi's veins as he realized that while he normally could have taken this intruder with ease, he hadn't eaten in days, and there was no way he was strong enough to sustain battle with such a healthy opponent. Fright overwhelming him, Ahadi crouched low, clenched his eyes shut, and waited for the lionesses razor sharp fangs to pry him from his existence. 


	23. An Awkward Meeting

Chapter 23: An Awkward Meeting

A roar split through the air, and Ahadi cringed. He felt a gust of wind against his back, and then the sound of paws trampling across the ground ahead of him. 

Had he really been spared? Cautiously, Ahadi opened his eyes. He was still crouched low in the grass. A gentle breeze swept over the land, and the grasss rustled. There was no other sound. The silence was unsettling. Where had the lioness gone to? And her prey?

Still with all the caution of a hunted rodent, Ahadi lifted himself off the ground and looked about. There was no sign of anyone else. Only grass and trees. Curiosity began to substitute caution as he slowly ventured forward into the grassland. The sun glared down on him, all at once invading his pupils. He clenched his eyes. The sun had lost some of its prior intensity, however. Perhaps because it was later in the day. Also, he was among thousands upon thousands of blades of lush grass, whereas before, it was only sand and dirt, cracked from lack of moisture.

Another breeze befell the area, and the grass rustled all around Ahadi. He felt a sudden peace come upon him. With a subtle smile on his lips, Ahadi inhaled the clean, sweet air about him. The cleansing air flowed into his lungs and with it, a much needed dose of serenity which he had been deprived of for nearly his entire life. It finally dawned upon him there in that patch of beautiful grassland. He was alone. No hyenas to stalk and taunt him. No pesky vultures betting their feathers on his death. No impending worries about his soon-to-be kingdom. He didn't even mind that his mother and his friends were far behind him. He had escaped the dry hell of his home, and found heaven. The journey had been trecherous, but certainly worth it.

Suddenly, a squeal of pain rose from somewhere over a yonder bluff and echoed in the empty air around Ahadi. The serenity that had graciously enveloped him fleeted. He then remembered: the lioness. She had caught her prey. Ahadi bolted towards the bluff to see if he was correct. Upon reaching the peak, he looked down upon a steep valley.

His initial motive had suddenly been lost as the beauty of his surroundings came over him like a tidal wave. The ground sloped at an almost dangerous angle below the bluff and plummetted into a valley of lush grass which was speckled here and there with exotic flowers and the ocassional acacia tree. But the most beautiful part of the whole picture was the backdrop. Farther off was a great waterfall, framed by lowly mountains and hilly bluffs.

"Wow," was all Ahadi could mutter. He almost decided then and there that he would never return home. If he did, it would be to bring his family and friends here. Any hyenas caught following would be murdered. Heaven forbid such a dirty paw would tread upon land such as this.

His growling stomach once again interrupted his thoughts. Another growl followed, but this time not from his stomach. Down below, Ahadi could see the lioness feasting on her prey, and snarling at the buzzards that had intruded upon her meal. He watched in agony as the lioness tore a large, fatty piece of flesh from the carcass and gluttonously masticated it, relishing every bite.

A peculiar idea came upon Ahadi. Perhaps she would share? There was enough meat on the warthog to at least tide both of them over. 

It was then that Ahadi realized the true extent of his hunger. Acting upon such a ludacrous idea would surely result in death. It was a very rare ocassion when a lioness would share her prey. Usually, lions wanted to enjoy the fruits of their labor, and woe to anyone who disturbed them. Lionesses were the most tempermental of all in such situations.

Ahadi let out a sigh. It was time to make the fatal choice. Would he risk his life to get even a little bit of meat, or try to find more prey, and risk starving to death before he could catch anything?

No. He hadn't the strength or energy to chase down something else. If the lioness chose to kill him, perhaps she would do it swiftly and painlessly. Such a death would be welcomed when pitted against the death he would risk elsewhere. Taking a deep breath to strengthen his sense of purpose, Ahadi began to run down the slope towards the possible beneficiary.

Uru purred with content as the warm meat of a fresh kill entered her mouth. With each closing of her deadly fangs came a burst of warm blood into her mouth. How long it had been since she had enjoyed warthog! The last few days had certainly treated her well, and she had tasted nearly every morsel the jungle had to offer. Warthog, meerkat, fish, antelope, and in the grasslands, she had managed to run down an elderly wildebeest. She ate better when she hunted for herself rather than herself and the whole rest of the pride. Mjueri had certainly taken advantage of her amazing hunting skills, and she saw little reward. 

Yes, it was decided, she thought to herself, gulping down another warm mouthful. The solitary life was the life for her.

Just then, her green eyes spotted something coming down the slope. In attempt to look uninterested, she flickered her gaze from the intruder to her meal every few seconds. It turned out to be a young lion. Uru couldn't remember the last male lion her age she had encountered since her birth, aside from Adili. Yech. She felt some of her meal come up.

This lion was far different than Adili. He had golden fur that seemed a bit dusty from malnutrition. He was obviously from harder times than she; she could count nearly every one of his ribs. His mane would be a beautiful copper color if he would eat something and encourage its growth. His amber colored eyes burned with hunger and hope. There was nothing menacing about this stranger.

Still, Uru was wary of him, especially with her meal at paw. Perchance, his harmless facade was covering up the selfish intent of stealing her meal. Over her dead body. She lifted her head from her meal and stared directly at him. The strange lion slowed to a stop about ten feet away from her, watching her with apprehension. Uru gave him the "stay put" look, and then keeping her eyes on him, took another bite of her carcass. At least he has the decency to keep his distance, she thought to herself.

The silence lasted for a few moments as the strange lion stood still as a statue while Uru continued to eat. It seemed almost as if they were existing completely apart from eachother. Then Uru caught the lion's gaze drifting down towards her meal. He'd better not be thinking what I think he's thinking, Uru thought to herself. Her suspicions were confirmed as the lion took a baby-step towards her. A low growl rumbled in Uru's throat, mostly involuntary. Her green eyes burned into his, sending across an easy message: mine.

This stopped the lion for a moment. He looked to the ground, as if ashamed by his actions. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to meet hers in a pleading gaze. It wasn't until that moment that Uru realized just how attractive this lion was. And his eyes, they were another story completely. She had never seen so many emotions depicted in such a small area. Pain, hunger, sorrow, hope. Still, she didn't relent. This was her kill, and she'd be damned by her own dignity if she allowed him to scavenge off her.

A bit of uneasiness crept into Ahadi. This young lioness seemed adamant in not sharing. This didn't come as much of a surprise to him; his expectations hadn't been realistic, and he knew that from the get-go. He knew a lioness and her dignity were hard to part. Giving her fruits of labor to a stranger would certainly be a blow to her ego. However, he felt a bit of shame in the act he was committing himself. He prefered to catch his own food--if he could, that was.

As hunger chipped away at his sensibility, Ahadi debated just lunging for the meat. Take a chunk off before she could react, and then run. No lioness in her right mind would abandon such a kill just to retrieve a measly bit of meat. On the other hand, he could have his eyes gauged from their sockets by two sets of unforgiving claws.

He was hungry. It was a risk he was willing to take. 

Without giving it a second thought, Ahadi lunged forth and latched his claws on to a piece of the rump. The lioness jumped back, startled at first by his bold move. As Ahadi began to tear off the flesh, he heard a growl slowly increasing in intensity. He then looked up, and saw the lioness poised to pounce. With a great jerk of his neck, Ahadi tore the flesh from the carcass, about-faced and began to run as fast as his legs could carry him. 

Instantly, he regretted his action. He knew that he was no match for this lioness. She was obviously fit and well-fed, while he was near-starved and delirious. He could hear her paws thudding against the ground behind him, and could almost feel her hot breath on his backside. What had he done? He clenched his teeth together, and some blood trickled into his mouth. His tongue and throat instantly soaked up the much needed moisture. It didn't help him any, aside from the taste. His nostrils were burning from taking in mass amounts of air. His mouth was dry from being half-open, and his tongue beginning to stick to the roof of his mouth. It didn't take long for the cramps to kick in. His side burned like fire.

He began to pray for his heart to give out. Just one quick burst of pain and it would be all over. Life wasn't worth this struggle, and he prayed that his loved ones back home would come upon the same realization.

A sudden wave of heat and pain came over him, so unbearable that Ahadi roared out in pain, allowing his meat to fall from his mouth. As his roar resounded within the valley, Ahadi collapsed into the grass and everything faded to black.

After what seemed like minutes later, Ahadi came to. Upon opening his eyes, he found himself in a cave behind a waterfall, which he guessed was the same waterfall he had seen beyond the grasslands. It was then that he realized how cool and pleasant this new atmosphere was. So cool, so different from the grueling heat he had endured for the last few days.

With a wince of pain, he managed to lift himself to his feet. His legs buckled and he collapsed to the cold hard ground. "Damn," he muttered. 

"Hey you, watch your mouth," a voice snapped.

Ahadi's ears perked, and he looked to the back of the cave, where there sat a copper-colored lioness. The same lioness he had just been running from.

"What...who...how...?" Ahadi muttered, examining everything around him with great confusion.

"It's about time you came to," the lioness said. Her voice was surprisingly soft for such an aggressive pursuer. It wasn't dainty, but smooth, with a bit of sass tossed in. She had the voice of a mother who was on to her cub's tricks. It was a beautiful voice, Ahadi decided. And it suited her. "You've been sleeping for nigh on three days," finished the lioness, arching an eyebrow. This cocky gesture nearly masked her concern.

Ahadi realized he was staring and immediately averted his eyes. This lioness certainly seemed like the spunky type, and he didn't want to risk a thrashing, especially not after collapsing from fatigue. 

"Well, are you gonna talk, or did the sun fry too many of your brain cells?"

Spunky AND rude. Ahadi slowly lifted his eyes to meet those of the green eyed lioness. They stared back at him with an intensity that made him feel a bit ashamed of himself. "Sorry," he muttered. He wasn't quite sure what for, but it seemed like a fitting response. The lioness' face softened, and she rose to her feet and padded over to him. 

"Look, I didn't mean for us to get off on the wrong paw," she apologized sincerely, "my name's Uru. And you are...?"

"Ahadi." He slowly rose to his feet and sat down. Uru mirrored his action. 

"So what brings you to these parts?" asked Uru. "I've never seen you here before."

The delirium was beginning to wear off. "I'm..." Ahadi paused. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to give too much information to a stranger. She might be affiliated with the party his father had set out to liberate. "I'm not from around here," he replied vaguely.

"Well, that's a pretty obvious statement."

Whether or not she had come to his rescue, Ahadi was quickly growing tired of Uru's on-again, off-again attitude. He rose to his feet and started toward the opening of the moist cavern. "Thanks for your help," he scoffed.

Uru groaned and kicked herself for her lack of etiquette. She rushed to her feet and blocked Ahadi's exit. Clearly annoyed by her action, Ahadi's eyes met hers, demanding an explanation. "Ahadi, I'm sorry, I--" Uru started.

"Look, Uru, I don't really have time for your games," Ahadi snapped, "unlike you, who seem to have all the time in the world, I have a task I need to accomplish. So the sooner you move, the sooner I can get on that and the sooner you can go back to frolicking in your beautiful jungle paradise."

Uru scowled. "I'm not sure I appreciate the patronizing tone of your voice," she said.

"Yeah? I'm not sure I care." With that, Ahadi attempted to shove past Uru, but got quite a different reaction than compliance. With a snarl of rage, Uru barrelled into him, knocking him clean off his feet. After opening his eyes, Ahadi found himself right back where he had just been lying. Several feet away stood an angry Uru, hackles raised. Ahadi felt anger bubbling up towards the surface. He had never been the violent type, but there was no way he was going to let this cocky lioness get the better of him. He jumped to his feet, ignoring the stabbing pain in his side, where he had been slammed. With the mightiest roar he could muster, he pounced on Uru.

Uru, completely surprised by this, had little time to react. She felt herself and Ahadi tumbling out of the den and down a steep hill. The momentum of the snarling, spitting ball increased by the second until they rolled up a slope, and then found themselves launched in mid-air. Before they had a chance to comprehend what was happening, there was a splash and they felt themselves completely immersed in water. 


	24. Alliances, Formed and Broken

Chapter 24: Alliances, Formed and Broken

Uru emerged from the water, sputtering and gasping for air. The sudden cold of the water encompassing her had been enough to knock the wind out of her. An act of instinct made her inhale underwater, a breath that could have very well been her last if she hadn't caught herself. But she was too overcome to be grateful; soaked to the bones, cold, and half-drowned, she hauled herself out of the water. 

Seconds later, she heard someone come up after her, gasping for air as well. Ahadi's mane was matted to his face, making it impossible to tell where land was. "Over here, genius," Uru directed, hostilly. "Honestly, if I didn't hate water so much, I'd jump back in and drown you." She turned her back on him and began to groom herself, doing her best to squeegee the water out of her fur with her tongue.

Four moist slaps upon the ground signalled that Ahadi had made it out of the water. Uru refused to look at him. She realized it was a childish notion, but she didn't care. Suddenly, she was showered with water.

Ahadi finished shaking off, and didn't even have the time to collect his barings before he received a clout over the head. Sweeping his mane out of his eyes, he looked into the green glaring irises that were Uru's. "Would some common decency, or at least some common sense KILL you?" she snapped. 

The blow Ahadi received hurt surprisingly more than he thought it would, coming from a female lioness that is. As he rubbed his head, he debated revoking any discriminations he had previously held regarding the strength of females of his breed--particularly this one. "You know, I don't think this is going to work out," he said, "we both managed to find ourselves on our own, but seem to feel the need to repel any kind of company. You go your way, I'll go mine. Besides, if you keep wasting your violent energy on me, I'm afraid you won't have much left for your hunts."

Before Uru had a chance to hold it back, a smile came onto her face. Wet and miserable as she was, she had to admit that Ahadi had some kind of charm. He was a strange combination of impatient and tolerant that she had never seen before. Any other wandering lion would have probably killed her. Ahadi took the abuse, and at worst, pouted about it. And she had to admit, she had been dying for some kind of company since she left home. Thabiti had been the only one who was tolerant enough to deal with her. Uru felt a combination of dread and shame as Thabiti's face came into her mind. Blood-related or otherwise, Uru knew that she and Thabiti had always shared a strong sister bond. During their cubhood, Uru looked out for Thabiti, who was too timid and naive to fend for herself, and Thabiti kept Uru from killing anyone. They worked well together. But now, her chances of ever seeing Thabiti again--alive--were slim. The worst thing was, she had had the power to stop it, and didn't use it.

"Uru?" Ahadi's voice nudged Uru from her private thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Couldn't be farther from, Uru thought to herself. But she couldn't tell Ahadi that, at least not now. She had no idea who he was. For all that she knew, he could be a spy sent by Mjueri. She doubted the possibility, but she wasn't going to take any chances. Plus, she wasn't an open book. Spilling details about one's personal life was sleezy, unless it was to a friend or mate. Ahadi was neither. At the same time, she was dying to rid herself of this horrible secret she had so selfishly kept. Maybe Ahadi would serve as a confidante in later days, but for now, she knew she needed some kind of companionship to keep her from losing her sanity. Plus, she was a lone lioness traveling the land, and there were countless dangers she could face. Mjueri could very well send out some of his troops to get rid of her, if he still sensed a threat. Jackals and hyenas were small, but together in a pack they would be unstoppable. Her chances of surviving on her own for longer than a moon were not good. This sudden sense of vulnerability blotted out her earlier sense of pride.

"Ahadi," she started, "please forgive my barbaric attitude. I'm honestly not like this. I admit I can be a bit hot-to-handle, but there's no reason for treating you the way I did." She met his eyes and saw that the orange orbs were filled with empathy. "I've gone through a rough time, and since you're the first being I've come across, I took it out on you. And it was wrong."

Ahadi looked at the ground for a minute, thinking it over. "I'm sorry, too," he responded, "I didn't have to give in to your game, but I did. It's been pretty rough for me as well."

"And let's not kid ourselves...neither of us by ourselves would last more than a couple weeks," Uru continued. "I don't know about you, but I could sure use someone to talk to."

She offered him a smile, and Ahadi returned it. "I think we'd do eachother good, even if it is only for awhile."

"Friends then? Or at least, traveling companions?"

"Why not both?"

The days passed quickly as the two continued on their journey. Since they made their agreement, all bickering and abuse had ceased and playful teasing took their place. After concluding that they were both running from something, they made a pact that they wouldn't divulge too much personal information. They would occasionally offer tidbits of information to satisfy genuine curiousity though. Ahadi learned that Uru was one of six cubs, and had recently dispersed from her pride. Uru learned that Ahadi was an only cub and had a very tolerant yet sometimes worrisome mother. Other than that, their conversations consisted of philosophy: personal morals and ideals, thoughts on the afterlife, and the like. Ahadi was a bit novice at the subject, but Uru eased him into it and soon he was able to share his beliefs and justify them.

Uru couldn't help but notice that they were headed back in the direction of Mjueri's pride. With each mile they treaded, she felt apprehension building up inside her. Though with Ahadi at her side, she could be a little less afraid. Even though he was young, Ahadi was built much better than Adili or any lioness from her old pride. She herself could easily take on three lionesses, so they were a powerful force together. But if Mjueri challenged them, it would be a whole other issue. She silently prayed that one of Mjueri's sentinels wouldn't see them and alert Mjueri that Uru had returned, and with another lion. He would probably assume she had gone out and recruited back-up, and would probably have them killed on the spot.

Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

The fierce growling of an empty stomach had woken Yabisi from her sleep. Hunger gnawed at her with such an intensity that it soon became clear that she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. With aching joints, she headed across the plain to the watering hole. 

Her hunger served as a reminder of the problem at hand. She had sent her first supplication to the queen through Achana nearly a year ago. Yabisi knew Achana to be honorable, and knew that she had no doubt delivered the message. About a week after that, conditions had improved. Fresh kills were left with plenty of meat on them to satisfy her clan. Even Vunde and Tule kept themselves in line once they had full bellies. 

However, this lasted only a few weeks. She sent a messenger to the queen again, and was asked to meet with Mzungu in a private council. Mzungu told Yabisi that the current drought was partially to blame. The herds were running out of fertile grass to feed on, and were beginning to stray towards the borders of the Pridelands to eat. Thus, the pride sisters had to travel far and wide to even find prey, and once they did, they were weary and were rarely able to have a successful hunt. On the rare occasions when the hunt was completed, they were so famished that they consumed as much as they could, only leaving enough to bring back for the rest of the pride. Yabisi understood this. The lionesses worked hard to earn their meals, and left a bit for the hyenas out of sheer goodness. The hyenas really had no right to the kills. Yabisi's clan had understood this as well, at least hitherto. Vunde and Tule were making it harder and harder for Yabisi to keep her clan optimistic. She regularly called her brethren to council and gave them an update on the situation. Though they were never happy to receive the news, the other hyenas understood that the queen and her pride were doing their best to make everyone happy. Then Vunde and Tule would raise their voices with blasphemous words that were slowly turning the clan away from Yabisi. She feared the worst, if the troublesome duo were to gain more influence than the clan's own leader. 

Though she was old, her eyes managed to detect a golden figure at the water hole. She drew closer with caution, not yet knowing if it was friend or foe, or possibly a mirage. Yabisi breathed a sigh of relief when the figure turned out to be none other than the queen. She lay near to the cool waters, peering in somewhat helplessly. Yabisi slowly made her way over to Mzungu.

"Your Majesty," she greeted with a bow.

Mzungu jumped, startled by her visitor. The hypnotic rippling of the water had put her in a trance, and when she came to, she had no idea how long she had been gone. "Yabisi," she said, calming herself, "what brings you out here this late after sunset?"

"Couldn't sleep," Yabisi responded.

Mzungu nodded empathetically. Yabisi knew that Mzungu couldn't sleep either, but for completely different reasons. The queen would never talk about such things to one of her subjects, unless prompted by one who knew her fairly well. Yabisi was one of the more familiar of Mzungu's subjects; however, she wouldn't attempt to probe into Mzungu's thoughts. If she was going to speak her mind, it would be without any coaxing from Yabisi. She leaned down to take a drink. 

"I'm sorry about what you must be dealing with," Mzungu said, "your clan is probably not very happy about what we're facing."

Yabisi raised her head from the refreshing pool. "They know that you're doing your best, as are your pride sisters," she responded, coolly. "We're very grateful for all the meals you've provided us with so far."

"Are they faring well?"

With a sigh, Yabisi slowly sat down and leaned on the stronger of her two haunches. "As well as can be expected. They are hyenas with empty stomaches. Even the best-tempered of the lot are becoming hostile. And it certainly doesn't help that Vunde and Tule keep filling their heads with pessimism."

Mzungu made a face. It had always been clear that she was not the biggest fan of the two aforesaid hyenas. Had she not the respect she held for Yabisi, the two would have been food for the buzzards upon their first harassment of Ahadi. "Why not just banish them? They're obviously more hindrance than they are help."

Yabisi gave Mzungu an earnest look. "I'm not exactly young anymore, Your Majesty. I'm afraid I don't wield the same influence as I used to."

"You don't actually think they'd turn the clan on you?" Mzungu asked, voice full of concern.

"The clan has been prosperous for years, and has always been full of healthy and hardy individuals. It would break my heart to see it go down such a path, but if it does, there won't be much I can do to stop it."

"If you need any help, I can--"

"You've got enough to handle right now, Queen," Yabisi interrupted. "Handling a whole kingdom by yourself is hard enough, I'm sure." A silence passed, as Mzungu broke their gaze and lowered her eyes. Yabisi felt a bit of guilt for reminding Mzungu of her situation. Surely, it was something that was with her day and night, and she didn't need someone as insignificant as Yabisi to bring it into a conversation. "I meant no disrespect."

"I know, it's alright," Mzungu responded, shaking her head dismissively. "It's no mystery that I'm not exactly the leader Mohatu was."

"You're doing better than any one else would be doing in your position, if I may say so," Yabisi comforted, offering a smile. "Have you heard anything of your mate or your son?"

"Nothing from either," Mzungu responded distantly. "I just wish I knew where they were, or how they were doing. Anything at all to keep my hope alive..."

"Keep in mind, hope is what's pushing them through as well." Yabisi rose to her feet. "I must bid you farewell now, Your Majesty. I hope I didn't leave you with any ill thoughts."

Mzungu shook her head, and she smiled at Yabisi gratefully. "Not at all. I enjoyed your company, Yabisi. I don't see why we can't do it more often."

Yabisi smiled at the queen. Mzungu possessed a certain down-to-earth quality that so many other queens she had known, had lacked. She was approachable and empathetic to the problems of others, much like Mohatu was. They made a very fine couple, and very fine leaders. If Ahadi had even one drop of their blood coursing through his veins, he would make an excellent king someday, Yabisi decided. After bestowing a parting bow, Yabisi made her way back to where the clan had made camp for the night, and Mzungu made her way back to the den.

Even though only water had passed down her throat, Yabisi felt a bit fuller, and felt that she could sleep until daybreak. If tomorrow was anything like the previous days, she would need her strength.

"My leader," a voice said.

Yabisi's heart pounded against her ribcage like a trapped animal, as the voice had seemed to come out of no where. But a second later, she saw Vunde and Tule sitting before her.

"You two are honestly trying to rid yourselves of me, aren't you?" Yabisi demanded. "You nearly scared the life out of me!"

An eerie grin spread across Vunde's face, and Tule summoned a matching one. In the light of the moon, the two looked like creatures of the other world. The dark world of Rejected Souls. The likeness was uncanny enough to cause a sense of dread to eat at the bottom of Yabisi's stomach. "You shouldn't be wandering this late without an escort," Vunde said. His comment sounded more like a threat than advice.

"I'm certain I can manage," Yabisi retorted.

"But who knows what kind of danger could be lurking in the shadows?" Tule asked. The two rose to their feet and started towards Yabisi. 

"All by yourself, you'd be no match for the creatures that roam the lands at night," Vunde continued.

Yabisi found herself backing away from Vunde and Tule, and stopped herself. What was she so afraid of? She was their leader, and they were only two of her most lowly of subjects. She gave them a defiant look. "I don't need any escorts or any help from either of you."

"It would be a shame if the clan awoke to find that their leader wasn't there." Vunde and Tule cackled, and Yabisi's eyes widened in realization. A flash of fangs, snarls, and a frightened yelp, and it was as good as over. And tomorrow, the clan would be none the wiser.

-  
Author's Note: I apologize for the delay; the last year has found me busier than ever. But I now have a laptop and quite a few hours to dedicate to writing, so you should be seeing a new chapter up every one to three weeks. Thanks for sticking with me, guys! 


End file.
